Ginny's Verdacht
by torence
Summary: Ginny ist 23. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Das Leben danach. Ginny baut langsam das Leben auf, von dem sie immer geträumt hat. Doch die plötzliche Schwangerschaft macht ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Eine Geschichte über Verrat, Lügen und andere Dinge kap
1. Default Chapter

Hier noch schnell einen Prolog.

Also, mir gehört nix, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, und ich find Rowling einfach GENIAL!!!

Mal noch ne kleine Frage… Gibt es noch andere Leutchen, die so süchtig nach FF's sind wie ich?

Ich wäre echt froh über Reviews. Ihr könnt mich ruhig kritisieren…

Na ja… ich wünsche euch jetzt noch viel Spass bei dieser Geschichte. (Ich weiss, der Titel ist nicht genial, aber mir ist nichts eingefallen…)

*knutschi* torence


	2. Ginny

Sie klapperte mit den Schlüsseln, als sie die Treppe hochstieg und mit einem schnaufen vor ihr stoppte. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete sie die Türe und tratt in den Dunkeln Flur ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Sie stellte die Tüten ab, mit denen sie beladen war, lief zum nächsten Sessel und liess sich mit einem grossen Seufzer darauf nieder. 

Sie hatte heute den ganzen Tag im St. Mungos hospital gearbeitet. Jetzt war sie nur noch erschöpft, und wollte ihre Ruhe. Sie schlossen entspannt die Augen und machte es sich im Sessel bequem. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie beinahe im Sessel eingeschlafen wäre, doch sie riss sich zusammen, und raffte sich auf. 

-Als erstes nehme ich ein heisses Bad, danach mache ich mir ein kleines Abendessen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe.- dachte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.

Sie lag entspannt in der Badewanne, und genoss den Duft von Grapefruit der das Zimmer erfüllte. Sie massierte sich das Shampoo in ihre langen roten Haaren und wartete eine Minute, ehe sie es wieder auswusch. Dann stieg sie mit einem Seufzer aus der Badewanne, schnappte sich ein flauschiges Badetuch das schon bereitlag und rubbelte sich trocken. Sie band sich gerade das Tuch um den Körper, als sie ein Geräusch vernahm. 

Eigentlich war sie weder misstrauisch, noch über vorsichtig. Doch der Krieg hatte seine Arbeit geleistet, und hatte sie vorsichtiger gemacht. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr die kleine naive Virginia Weasley. Nein, sie war jetzt erwachsen, und hatte den Krieg haut nahe miterlebt. 

Klar, der Krieg war schon seit einem Jahr vorbei, doch die Bilder die sie da gesehen hatte, würde sie das ganze Leben durch verfolgen. 

Aber Voldemort war besiegt, und es gab keine Todesser mehr. Ginny erinnerte sich noch genau. Es war vor ungefähr einem Jahr gewesen. Damals war sie gerade mal 22 Jahre alt. Voldemort hatte sich eine immense Armee gezüchtet. Man sah alles. Dementoren, Werwölfe, Trolle und viele andere. Eine Kreatur schrecklicher als die andere. Die Schlacht hatte sich vor den Toren Hogwarts abgespielt. Sie selber waren nicht viele gewesen, doch es waren alles gute Zauberer gewesen. An ihrer Spitze war Dumbledore, Lupin und natürlich Harry. Als sie an Harry dachte, erschien ein kleines lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. 

-ja, es war Harry gewesen, der den schrecklichen Krieg beendet hatte.-

*** Flashback ***

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts sahen schrecklich aus. Überall lagen Trümmer und Steine. Die ganze Erde war mit Leichen übersäht. Viele waren gestorben, auf beiden Seiten. Doch dann war der Höhepunkt gekommen. Voldemort, der sich bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte erschien auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es wurde urplötzlich still. Nichts regte sich. Alles schien die Luft anzuhalten. Sie hatten sich neuformiert, und standen in einer Reihe. Doch Voldemort kümmerte das nicht. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand, hielten die Todesser und die schrecklichen Kreaturen inne. Er blieb ungefähr 20 Meter vor ihnen stehen. Mit gebieterischer Stimme rief er: "Na Harry, fit für ein Duell? Lassen wir die Entscheidung fallen?" Er lachte hämisch. Harry tratt aus der Reihe. Seine grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich. 

„Bereit für deinen Tod?" fragte er ihn Zähne knirschend.

„Aber klar doch! Hast du dir deinen Grabstein schon ausgesucht?"

Harry rechte das Kinn nach vorne.

„Auf dass der bessere Gewinnt" zischte er ihm auf Parsel zu und begann gleich mit dem Angriff. Voldemort, der das schon voraus gesehen hatte, lenkte den Fluch leicht ab und schlug ihn mit einem härteren zurück. Doch Harry wendete diesen leicht ab. In den letzten Jahren hatte er viele Duelle bestritten, und immer gewonnen. Ihm war klar, dass Voldemort ihn mit schwarzer Magie angreifen würde. Deshalb hatte er sich mit der Einwilligung von Dumbledore und dem Ministerium daran gemacht, auch schwarze Magie zu lernen. Es war klar, Harry würde sie nie einsetzten, um anderen zu schade. Aber sie mussten einsehen, dass man einfach keine Chance mit weisser Magie gegen schwarze hatte.

Ein Fluch prasselte auf den anderen ein, doch beide wussten ihr können zu verstehen, und blockte sie ab, oder wich ihnen aus. Die Menschen, die auf dem Schlachtfeld standen, und den beiden erstaunt zusahen, kamen fast nicht mehr mit, mit zusehen. 

Harry und Voldemort wurden immer schneller. Es entstand eine Kugel auf Licht um sie. Die Kugel umschloss sie, und ermöglichte den andern keine Sicht auf die beiden. Stundenlang, so kam es Ginny auf jeden Fall vor, waren die beiden dort drin, und kämpften gegeneinander. Die Todesser, und die Leute vom Orden wurden langsam ungeduldig. Ein ganz nervöser und ungeduldiger Todesser schoss einen Fluch auf  Ein Ordensmitglied. Dieser schrie erschrocken auf, und viel dann Tod auf die Erde. Einige Sekunden sahen sich alle geschockt an, ehe sie begriffen, und wieder begann mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Keiner achtete mehr auf die Lichtkugel. Alle waren beschäftigt. Bis es plötzlich laut Donnerte und die Lichtkugel ging in einem Feuerwerk in die Luft. Alle hoben den Arm schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Zuerst begriff niemand was geschehen war. Dann brach auf einmal ein tosender Beifall aus. 

Harry kniete auf dem Boden. Bestimmt richtete er sich auf, und sah umher, die Menschenmenge tobte. Ein Feuerwerk erhellte den Himmel. Die Todesser sahen verdattert drein, und wollten flüchten, doch die Menschen hielten sie auf. Der Krieg war beendet. Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt.

*** end of Flashback ***

Danach war Harry nicht mehr der selbe gewesen. Der Harry Potter, der bis anhin gelebt hatte, war gestorben, und aus seiner Asche war ein neuer auferstanden.

Vorsichtig schlich sie aus dem Badezimmer und ging lautlos über den Flur. Sie durchquerte ihn und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer lautlos. Leise schlich sie herein und blickte sich um. Sie konnte nichts verdächtiges Ausmachen. Erleichtert Atmete sie auf.

-Wahrscheinlich war das einfach Fiorina- dachte sie sich. Mit guter Laune ging sie wieder zurück auf den Flur und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Leise summte sie vor sich hin. Dann ging sie zum Radio hinüber und schaltete dieses mit einem leisen Klick ein. Es lief gerade der neue Song von Torence einer neue aufstrebenden Hexensängerin. Da sie dieses Lied sehr mochte, und gerade in guter Laune war, begann sie zu tanzen, während sie versuchte sich gleichzeitig anzuziehen, was ziemlich schwierig war. Sie hatte sich endlich angezogen, als sie einfach nicht das Gefühl los wurde, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Aprupt blieb sie stehen, und drehte sich schnell um.

„aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" schrie sie erschrocken auf, ehe sie sah, wer vor ihr stand. Sie legte sich die Hand aufs Herz.

„Mein Gott, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Harry reicht vollkommen als anrede" sagte er, und seine grünen Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

Ginny schlug in scherzhaft.

„Das du nie ernsthaft sein kannst. Da zieht man sich nichts ahnend um, und wird dabei beobachtet. Harry Potter, du solltest dich schämen." Sagte sie gespielt ernst.

„ja wohl, Madame." sagte dieser, und zog sie zu sich. Sie blickte ihm in seinen unendlich grünen Augen. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem immer näher. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Erwartungsvoll stellte sie sich auf die Zehen. Dann trafen seine Lippen, auf die ihre.

Der Kuss schien endlos lange zugehen.

„Harry" flüsterte sie ausser Atem. „schön, das du wieder Zuhause bist."

„oh Danke" murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. „ Es ist sehr toll seiner sexy Freundin beim tanzen zuzusehen, wenn sie sich gleichzeitig dazu anzieht. Das zieht so ein heimeliges Gefühl in einem hoch."

Sie gab ihm einen gespielten Rippenstoss.

„oufff." Sagte er und hielt sich die Rippen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz.

„Harry Liebling. Was ist? Zeig mal her." Sagte sie Fachmännisch und zog ihm den Umhang und das T-Shirt aus, das er trug. Sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein. 

„dass sieht nicht gut aus." Sagte sie eher zu sich, als zu ihm.

„los, hinlegen. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du dich bei einem Einsatz verletzt hast?" fragte sie ihn anschuldigend.

Er machte ein versöhnliches lächeln und blickte ihr in die Augen. 

„bin halt noch nicht dazu gekommen" meinte er schelmisch. „weißt du, dass ist ziemlich schwer, an Verletzungen zu denken, wenn eine so sexy Freundin Zuhause auf einen wartet. Er wollte sie wieder zu sich ziehen, doch sie blockte ab. 

„nicht jetzt, das muss erst einmal verarztet werden." Er zog einen Schmollmund, sagte aber nichts mehr, und liess die ganze Prozedur über sich gehen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als sie fertig mit ihm war, gab sie ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps an eine Stelle an der er nicht verletzt war, gab ihm eine flüchtigen Kuss, und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„He! Wo gehst du hin? Du kannst doch deine armen verletzten Freund nicht alleine lassen!" rief er ihr empört nach.

„und ob ich das kann! Schliesslich müssen wir doch auch etwas essen."

***

Sie hatten gerade fertig gegessen, als das Telefon klingelte (Harry hatte darauf bestanden, den das konnte manchmal ziemlich nützlich sein.).

„Virginia Weasley am Apparat"

„Hi Ginny! Na wie geht es dir?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Cho! Ich hab ja schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Mir geht es sehr gut und dir?"

„Oh, mir könnte es nicht besser gehen. Sag mal, ist Harry hier? Ich hab ihn versucht im Büro zu erreichen, doch die haben mir gesagt, dass er schon Zuhause sei."

„ja der ist hier. Ich gebe dir ihn gleich. Schön wieder einmal etwas von dir zuhören. Komm doch wieder einmal zu uns. Ja? „

„Klar, warum nicht? Also noch nen schönen Abend."

„Ciao, Cho." sagte sie in den Apparat, ehe sie eine Hand über die Muschel legte, und nach Harry rief. Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann nahm er ihr den Hörer aus der Hand und vertiefte sich in das Gespräch im Cho. Ginny, die nicht lauschen wollte, ging ins Büro, um noch ein bisschen zu Arbeiten.

-Dabei wollte ich doch heute nicht mehr Arbeiten.- dachte sie sich, ehe sie sich Seufzend an die Arbeit machte.

Sie rieb sich müde die Augen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, das es schon zwölf Uhr abends war. Müde stemmte sie sich hoch. Als sie im Flur war, konnte sie hören, dass Harry noch immer am telefonieren war. Weil sie zu müde war, um noch mal ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, und ihn zu beten, ins Bett zu kommen, ging sie gerade wegs ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich um, und lies sich ins Bett fallen. Kaum war sie im Bett, als sie auch schon schlief.

***

Es war drei Uhr morgens, als sie erwachte Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett herum. Irgend etwas hatte sie geweckt, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was es gewesen war.

-Komisch. Harry ist immer noch nicht im Bett.- 

In der Wohnung war es still und dunkel. Eigentlich wollte sie ja aufstehen, und nachsehen, aber sie war wieder eingeschlafen, ohne es zu merken. 

***

Harry der gesehen hatte, wie Ginny aufgewacht war, und wieder eingeschlafen, beeilte sich, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen, die er für heute Nacht gebrauchte. Mit zwei grossen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer. Da lag sie. Wie ein Engel. Ihr langes rotes Haar war über das ganze Kopfkissen verteilt. Als er sie ansah, musste er unweigerlich lächeln. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, ehe er das Zimmer mit grossen schritten verliess, und die Türe hinter sich geräuschlos schloss. Er wollte gerade gehen, als er beinahe über etwas stolperte. 

„Fiorina. Was machst du den hier?" flüsterte er der pechschwarzen Katze zu und schreichelte ihr über ihr seidiges Fell. Sie begann zu schnurren. „Sei artig. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von ihr. Sie miaute ihm kläglich hinterher. Doch Harry hörte es nicht mehr, da er die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Immer noch geräuschlos schloss er die Tür. Er atmete einmal die kalte Nachtluft ein, ehe er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

_So, das wärs für heute. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch bis jetzt. Ich wär froh, um Kritik und Lob, damit ich es besser machen kann. Zudem suche ich ein/e Betaleser/in für diese Geschichte. Wenn du Lust hast, schreib doch ein Review._

_Also bis zum nächsten mal *knutschi* _

_torence_

_(Bitte einmal auf den Button ganz unten links klicken! Danke!!!)_


	3. Zwischenfall

Zwischenfall

Eisiger Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Die Nacht war dunkel. Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg. Als er eine einsame Gasse entdeckt hatte, schritt er rasch hinein. Er blickte sich um, ob auch  ja keiner da wäre, um ihn zu sehen. Dann verschwand er mit einem lauten -Knall-.

***

Cho schritt auf und ab. Sie fröstelte. Um sich aufzuwärmen rieb sie die Hände aneinander.  Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es war halb vier. Er war jetzt schon eine viertel stunde zu spät.

Ein lauter Knall liess sie aufblicken.

„Harry, da  bist du ja endlich!"

***

Ginny erwachte, als sie die ersten Strahlen des Morgens kitzelten. -Harry- dachte sie, und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch die andere Betthälfte war leer. 

Sie zuckte die Schultern. 

-wahrscheinlich musste er wieder einmal früher gehen...-

Sie erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Da machte sie sich als erstes zurecht. Dann zog sie sich an, und ass ihr Frühstück. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie seit fünf Minuten im Hospital seine musste. Widerwillig schnappte sie sich ein Brötchen, packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, und wollte gerade die Wohnung verlassen, als ihr Harry entgegen kam.

Er sah einfach schrecklich aus. Seine Haare standen Bergauf (was sie eigentlich immer taten), seine Robe war von oben bis unten mit Dreck verschmutzt. Er sah missmutig drein. 

„Harry Darling. Wie siehst du den aus?" fragte sie ihn erschrocken.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin spät dran. Ich wünsch dir noch nen schönen Tag!" beeilte sie ihm zu sagen, ehe sie ihn flüchtig küsste, und die Wohnung dann fluchtartig verließ. Harry blickte ihr verdutzt nach.

Sie war gerade um die erste Ecke gebogen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie eigentlich mit Flohpulver hätte reisen können. Dann wäre sie nicht so viel zu späte gekommen. 

-Na ja. Dann bin ich halt einmal zu spät.- dachte sie bei sich.

***

Harry blickte ihr verdutzt nach. Als er sich gefasst hatte, ging er schnurstracks in die Küche, ass den Rest von Ginnys Frühstück, das sie stehen hatte lassen, und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Dort genehmigte er sich als erstes ein heißes Bad, um sich zu entspannen. 

Die letzte Nacht war einfach... man konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Wenn er daran dachte, bekam er ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen. 

Da er die ganze Nacht durch wach gewesen war, und er jetzt müde war, legte er sich ins Bett, und schlief sofort wie ein Stein ein.

***

Als Ginny im Hospital ankam, rannte sogleich ihre Sekretärin auf sie zu.

„ Sie haben einen Notfall. Schnell" sagte sie ihr hastig.

„Was und wer ist es den?" fragte Ginny und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

„Es ist Hermine Granger. Ihre Wehen haben zu früh eingesetzt." 

Ginny sah sie mit grossen Augen an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hermine war gerade mal im 8. Monat schwanger. Sie durfte noch keine Wehen haben. Erst gestern war sie noch bei ihr zur Kontrolle gewesen, und da war alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Sie riss die Türe auf. Hermine lag auf dem Untersuchungstisch, und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Sie stöhnte immer wieder vor Schmerz auf.

„Hermine! Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ginny gleich.

Sie stöhnte unter einer weiteren Schmerzenswelle. 

„Nicht gut. Ich weiss einfach nicht, wie das Geschehen konnte. Gestern war doch alles inordnung!"

„Ich weiss nicht, was geschehen ist. Hast du dich über irgendetwas schrecklich aufgeregt?" 

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich war gerade in der Sauna, als ich auf einmal die Wehen bekam." Seufzte sie.

Ginny sah alarmiert auf. 

„Hattest du da irgendwelche Kräuter mitgemischt?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, das mache ich immer, um mich zu entspannen. Warum ist das so wichtig?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„ war da auch Muskatellersalbei dabei?" fragte Ginny.

„Kann sein, das weiss ich doch nicht mehr... Doch wenn ich mir das so überlege, da war Salbei dabei..."

Ginny fluchte. 

„Was ist den daran so schlimm?"

„Du solltest keine Sauna mit Salbei nehmen, wenn du schwanger bist! Das ruft Wehen hervor!" Sie raufte sich die Haare. „Und jetzt sind sie voll im Gange. Mann kann sie nicht mehr aufhalten! Wo ist Ron? Man sollte ihn benachrichtigen." Sagte sie Fachmännisch und schickte eine Krankenschwester los, um ihn zu benachrichtigen.

„Das wird jetzt sehr hart für dich, Hermine. Also sei stark." flüsterte sie ihr aufmunternd zu.

Hermine nickte. 

„Denk daran, immer Atmen." 

Hermine hatte immer stärkere Wehen bekommen. Ginny dachte, es würde nicht mehr lange gehen, als endlich Ron kam. Er war ganz verwirrt, und stürzte auf seine geliebte Hermine zu.

„Schatz, geht es dir und dem Baby gut?" fragte er besorgt. Seine Stirn war mit einer kummervollen Linie gerunzelt.

Hermine nickte, während sie sich unter schmerzen bäumte. Sie schrie auf. Ron hielt ihre Hand, und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Ginny musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es für sie wäre, wenn sie ihr erstes Kind auf die Welt bringen würde. 

Die Situation war sehr ernst. Das das Kind überleben würde, war gering, denn es war einen Monat zu früh. Ginny fühlte sich nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken. Es zog ihr das Herz zusammen. 

Dann ging es los. Viele Krankenschwestern wuselten durch das Zimmer.

***

Sieben stunden später ging sie erschöpft aus dem Zimmer. Sieben ganze Stunden hatte es gedauert, bis Hermine ihr Baby ihn ihren Armen halten konnte. Alle Atmeten erleichtert aus, als sie den Schrei des Babys hörten. Doch es musste noch lange zu Untersuchungen da bleiben. 

Es war ein Junge. Rons und Hermines erstes Kind war ein junge. Ginny lächelte. Als sie die beiden so glücklich gesehen hatte, hatte es ihr ein stich ins Herz gegeben. Mit ihr und Harry lief es bei weitem nicht so gut. Da er als Auror immer viel unterwegs war, lebten sie mehr aneinander vorbei, als miteinander. 

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich eine Träne gelöst. 

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt. Sie blickte in Rons blauen Augen.

„Ginny, was ist mit dir los? In letzter Zeit kommst du mir so traurig vor."

„es- es ist nichts." Schnell wischte sie sich die Träne weg.

„Virginia Weasley. Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin. Was ist mit dir los?"

Schluchzend brach sie an seiner Schulter zusammen. Unbeholfen, was er tun sollte tätschelte er ihr den Kopf.

„ach Ron!" schluchzte sie. „Es ist einfach schrecklich. Harry und ich leben aneinander vorbei. Wenn er mal Zuhause ist, dann muss ich arbeiten, und ich Zuhause bin, dann arbeitet er. Ich habe immer gedacht, wir seien das perfekte Paar, aber wenn ich mir dich und Hermine ansehe, dann muss ich sagen, wir sind einfach schrecklich. Und- und Harry ist in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Und immer wieder rufen andere Frauen an! Ich weiss nicht was da passiert. Ich fühle mich so ausgeschlossen!" schluchzte sie.  

Ron fasste ihr Schultern, schob sie ein bisschen von sich weg, um sie zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ginny, das wird doch alles nicht so schlimm sein. Du bildest dir das doch nur ein." Besänftigte er sie. „Harry würde dich doch nie betrügen, falls du das meinst. Er liebt dich. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Ich liess ihn sogar schwören. Und er tat es ohne zu zögern. Ich will nicht, das jemand meiner kleinen Schwester weh tut."

Ginny schluchzte noch einmal auf, ehe sie antwortet:" Du hast Recht. So wird es sein. Und nun zu dir. Wie fühlst du dich als neuer Vater? Habt ihr schon einen Namen für den kleinen?" 

Rons Augen nahmen auf einmal einen seltsamen Schimmer an.

„Es ist einfach wunderbar, und überwältigend! Ian, Er wird Ian Weasley heissen (sprich I-en Wisly) Ach ja, das wollten Hermine und ich dich und Harry noch fragen. Möchtest du die Patentante von Ian werden?" fragte er.

Ginny, die vollkommen überrumpelt war, stammelte ein -Ja- hervor. Ron umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ich denke, du solltest wieder einmal zu Hermine. Ich komm gleich mit, und nehm den kleinen für ein paar Untersuchungen noch mit."

Ron nickte begeistert.

***

„Hallo Hermine! Ich gratuliere dir noch einmal zu deinem wunderschönen Sohn, aber ich muss ihn jetzt für einen Augenblick entführen" lächelte Ginny. Hermine sah sie glücklich an.

„ist er nicht wunderschön? Wünscht du dir nicht auch so ein wunderschönes Geschöpf?" fragte sie strahlend. Ron sah Hermine strafend an, als sie dies sagte. 

Ginny lächelte gequält. Klar hatte sie schon mit Harry über Kinder und Hochzeit gesprochen, doch er hatte immer -später- geantwortet. 

„Ja, er ist wirklich zum knuddeln. Ich gehe jetzt ein paar Untersuchungen mit ihm machen"

Sie übergab Ian an eine Krankenschwester, damit sie die kleineren Arbeiten erledigt hatte. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie alleine sei, begann sie zu weinen. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, weshalb sie weinte, doch sie musste einfach. In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer solche Stimmungsschwankungen gehabt.

@Livcx: ach ja? Ich weiss es noch nicht ganz sicher, aber ich habe auch eine Vermutung.. *g*

@Steffi: Mal sehen, ob er sie betrügt, oder nicht. *g* ich sag nichts.

_So, das wärs für heute. Ich hoffe, dieser Teil hat euch gefallen. Ich persönlich weiss selber noch nicht, auf was diese Geschichte hinausgeht. Ich lasse mich überraschen. Ich wär für ein paar Reviews dankbar!_

_Und jetzt noch allen viel Spass beim weiter lesen!_

_Knutschi eure torence (die nicht schwanger ist, und die auch noch nie schwanger war *g*)_


	4. Überraschung!

Überraschung!

Nach dem Vorfall mit Hermine war nichts interessantes mehr passiert, bis Ginny nachhause gehen konnte. Sie beschloss, mit dem Flohpulver nachhause zu gehen. Sie war gerade in den Kamin gestiegen und hatte Covent Garden gesagt, als sie auch schon zuhause aus dem Kamin stolperte. 

Harry blickte aus seiner Zeitung auf, als er Ginny hörte.

„Ginny schatz was ist den mit dir los? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!

Sie sah in der tat schrecklich aus. Ihr Make-up war verschwommen, ihre Kleidung zerknittert, und ihre Haare verwuselt.

Ach, es ist nichts. sagte sie und unterdrückte eine Träne.

Harry sah sie mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. 

Wenn du meinst… Ach ja, Cho kommt heute zum Abendessen. Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, oder?

-Na super! Das hatte genau noch gefehlt, ihren sonst so überaus gut verlaufenen Tag zu verbessern.- dachte sie.

Nein, sicher nicht. Ach ja, Hermine hat heute ihr Baby bekommen.

Heute? Aber war sie nicht erst im 8. Monat schwanger? fragte er Verständnis los.

Ja, eigentlich schon, aber sie hat zu früh wehen bekommen, und da ist es halt auf die Welt gekommen…

Und? Was ist es?

Ein Junge, er heißt Ian.

Ginny, Schatz. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich schnell zu Ron und Hermine gehen würde? Ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Meine besten Freunde haben heute ihr erstes Kind in die Welt gesetzt. Sag mal, wie viele setzten sie wohl noch in die Welt? Ich meine, Bill hat fünf geschafft, Charlie bis jetzt noch keines, was aber kein wunder ist, bei seiner Arbeit, Percy sechs, Fred vier, George bis jetzt eines und Ron jetzt auch eines. Ihr seid echt eine große Familie. Ich frage mich, wie viele wir wohl mal haben würden.…-

Harry, halt die Klappe, du redest nur Schwachsinn. Du bist ja fast aufgeregter, als Ron, als es soweit war. Nun geh schon zu ihnen. Hermine liegt auf Zimmer 313. Eigentlich wäre ja die Besuchszeit schon längst vorüber, aber sag ihnen, du hättest meine Bewilligung. Und nun geh! flehte sie ihn an.

Oh, danke! Du bist ein Riesen Schatz! sagte er, gab ihr einen schmatz auf den Mund und verschwand im Kamin.

Ginny seufzte. Harry war echt kindlich, was dieses Thema anging. Aber immerhin. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie dachte gehört zu haben, dass er Wie viele wir wohl haben werden gesagt hatte. Ihre schlechte Laune war im Nu verflogen. Er hatte wir gesagt!!! Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Also liebte er sie noch. Noch…

Er war ganz aufgeregt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihr erstes Kind bekommen! 

Ähm, Entschuldigung, wo finde ich das Zimmer 313? fragte er gerade eine beschäftigte Krankenschwester.

Tut mir Leid, die Besuchszeit ist schon vorüber. sagte sie im geschäftlichen Ton, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen.

Ach kommen sie schon! Mein bester Freund, und meine beste Freundin haben heute ihr erstes Kind bekommen. Und außer dem habe ich die Bewilligung von Dr. Prof. Virginia Weasley, dass ich sie besuchen darf.

Haben sie eine Schriftliche Bewilligung? fragte sie, immer noch nicht aufblickend.

Warum sollte mir meine Freundin eine Schriftliche Bewilligung schreiben, wenn es um ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin geht, und jeder weiß, dass sie meine Freundin ist?

Endlich blickte die Krankenschwester auf.

Oh. Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Harry Potter sind. Natürlich können Sie sie jeder Zeit besuchen. Sie müssen einfach in den dritten Stock, und dann den Gang entlang, zum letzten Zimmer.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte diese Aufmerksamkeit noch immer nicht gerne. Immer wenn er nach etwas fragte, und es zuerst Nein hieß, und er dann erkannt wurde, dann wurde es ihm erlaubt. Auch wenn es eigentlich für ihr verboten wäre. Normalerweise hasste er es. Aber manchmal hatte es auch etwas Gutes. Er grinste  in sich hinein. 

Danke, und auf Wiedersehen!

Die Krankenschwester konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Soeben hatte Harry Potter mit ihr gesprochen, und sich sogar bedankt! Eigentlich war es ja nichts neues, das er im Hospital war, da er schon unzählige Verletzungen gehabt hatte, und er Ginny schon oft abgeholt hatte, aber diese Krankenschwester musste wohl neu sein.

Harry stieg in den Lift und fuhr ins dritte Stockwerk. Dann lief er, wie ihm die Krankenschwester angegeben hatte, den Gang entlang. 313. Das war es. Er blieb stehen, und klopfte an die Tür, ehe er eintrat.

***

Ron blickte auf, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Dann sah er den Kopf seines besten Freundes.

Harry! Schön das du auch gekommen bist. Harry umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen klaps auf die Schulter.

Und? Wie fühlt man sich als neuer Vater? 

Einfach himmlisch! antwortete er mit einem breiten lachen auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine. Und wie geht es dir? fragte er sie und umarmte auch sie.

Ich bin einfach erschöpft. Sieben Stunden. Sieben verfluchte Stunden von schmerzen hat es gedauert, bis ich ihn in den Armen halten konnte. Und dann noch die ganze Angst, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, weil er fast einen Monat zu früh auf die Welt gekommen ist. sagte sie matt, doch ihre Augen leuchteten.

Er ist wirklich ein Prachtkerlchen. meinte Harry, als er zu der Wiege ging, um das Baby bestaunen zu können. Hermine strahlte noch mehr (falls das ging) als vorher, als er dies sagte.

Ach ja Harry. Kann ich mit dir noch schnell unter vier Augen draussen sprechen? fragte Ron auf einmal.

Klar antwortete Harry ein wenig verdattert.

***

Ginny seufzte und machte sich ans Abendessen. Sie hatte soeben den Tisch fertig gedeckt, als es an der Türe klingelte. Sie machte die Türe auf, und begrüsste Cho, die sie stürmisch begrüsste.

Ginny! Hab ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehenen! Du siehst wirklich gut aus. Da ist Harry ja richtig zu beneiden. Erzähl von dir. Was ist aus dir geworden. schwatzte sie munter drauf los.

Hallo Cho. Es ist wirklich schön, dich wieder einmal zu sehen. (in gedanken: Es ist nicht schön!) Ich arbeite jetzt im St. Mungos. Und du? Bist du immer noch bei den Schwebenden Fröschen? (Quidditch Mannschaft) fragte sie betont locker, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht auf tratschstimmung war.

Oh. Nein, ich bin jetzt bei den tümpelnden Fledermäusen. Du bist doch sicher Krankenschwester. Ich habe immer allen gesagt, dass du einmal Krankenschwester wirst. Das war einfach der perfekte Job für dich. plapperte sie drauf los.

Nicht ganz. Ich bin leitende der Abteilung für Geburten. verbesserte sie Cho.

Du hast studiert? Das hätte ich dir nie zugetraut. sagte sie echt verblüfft.

Tja, das Leben ist manchmal halt echt überraschend. sagte sie ein wenig giftiger, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

-Bitte lieber Gott, mach dass Harry kommt, oder sonst irgendwas geschieht, damit ich ein bisschen Ruhe, von diesem schwafelnden Buch habe. Bitte! Ich flehe dich an.- dachte Ginny. Doch ihr Gebet wurde nicht erhört, und sie musste sich einen Vortrag über Cho's neusten Besen anhören. (Gewitterblitz 342)

***

 Also Harry, über was ich mit dir sprechen wollte, da sind zwei Dinge. druckste Ron herum.

Na dann schiess mal los.

Also erstens. Hermine und ich wollten dich fragen, ob du der Pate von Ian werden willst.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er das Wort Pate hörte. Es war jetzt zwar schon neun Jahre seit her, doch er hatte den Tod von Sirius immer noch nicht hundert Prozent verarbeitet.

Wenn ihr euch das wünscht, dann werde ich das übernehmen. meinte er. Doch Ron konnte eine Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme hören.

Harry, du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst. Wir dachten uns einfach, wenn du schon mit Ginny zusammen bist, und erst noch unser bester Freund, dann könnten wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, und euch beide als Pateneltern für unseren Erstgeborenen auswählen. Du musst das wirklich nicht, wenn du nicht willst. setzte Ron an. 

Doch, ich mache das. Ich muss endlich darüber hinwegsehen können. Und was ist das zweite, was du mir sagen wolltest?

Ron wusste nicht so recht, wo er Anfangen sollte.

Harry, versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber gibt es da etwas, was du Ginny sagen solltest? fragte er vorsichtig. Harry sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. 

Ginny. Erzählen? Was sollte ich Ginny erzählen? fragte er zurück.

Oder gibt es da etwas zwischen euch?

Etwas zwischen uns geben? Ich weiss nicht, wovon du sprichst Ronald Weasley. Nun spuck schon aus. Was soll diese Befragung? gab ihm Harry als Antwort.

Es geht um Ginny. Sie ist heute fast zusammen gebrochen, und faselte irgendetwas von wegen, dass du sie betrügst, und dass ihr aneinander vorbei leben würdet. erzählte Ron stockend.

Harry sah ihn erst nachdenklich an, ehe er antwortet: Also, eines kann ich auf jeden Fall gleich aus der Welt schaffen, und das wäre, dass ich sie betrügen sollte. Aber was das andere betrifft. Ich weiss nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Ich glaube, ich sollte mal mit ihr sprechen.

Ron schien erleichtert. 

Harry sag mir noch eins. Ist es dir ernst mit meiner Schwester, oder spielst du nur mit ihr herum?

Ron, ich sage dir das jetzt nicht, weil ich dein bester Freund bin, sondern, dass das jeder auf der ganzen Welt wissen dürfte, der mich das fragen würde. Ich liebe sie von ganzem Herzen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich in ihr meine zweite hälfte gefunden habe, die ich schon immer gesucht habe. sagte er in Todernster Stimme.

Ron umarmte ihn fest.

Ich glaube dir, ich glaube dir. Kommst du mit mir noch in den tropfenden Kessel meinen Sohn feiern?

Sorry Ron, ich muss gleich wieder nachhause. Ginny wartet auf mich, und heute kommt noch Cho. Denk jetzt, was du denken willst. entschuldigte er sich mit einem lächeln. Ich geh mich jetzt noch schnell von Hermine und meinem neuen Patenkind verabschieden. Nochmals, sorry.

Geht in Ordnung Kumpel, dafür feiern wir nächstes Mal dafür doppelt so fest. Ok?

Klar.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Hermine, Ron und Ian, ehe er wieder mit dem Flohnetz nachhause reiste.

***

... auf jeden Fall sagte er da...

Ginny dachte, ihr würde gleich der Kopf explodieren. 

-Wenn Cho jetzt weiterhin noch weiter plappern wird, dann mach ich selbstmord- 

Ein Geräusch liess sie aufblicken.

Harry! rief sie aus, und eilte ihm entgegen. 

Du bist meine Rettung! flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

Er lachte auf, ehe er sie fragte: Ist sie schon wieder so schlimm? 

Ginny nickte. 

Harry! Schön dich zusehen. Und, wie war dein Tag? Erzähl schon. 

Entschuldigt mich, ich muss nach dem Abendessen sehen. entschuldigte sich Ginny. Harry warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu, doch sie streckte ihm als Antwort nur die Zunge raus. Cho schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben.

***

Ginny flüchtet geradewegs in die Küche. Sich mit Cho zu unterhalten war wirklich sehr anstrengend. Doch jetzt hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Vorerst auf jeden Fall.

Sie war gerade fertig mit kochen und wollte die anderen zu Tisch bitte, als sie Chos Stimme vernahm.

Harry, wie kannst du nur so dumm sein. Natürlich musst du ihr alles erzählen. Sie wird dir nicht immer blind vertrauen! Irgendwann wird sie misstrauisch werden.

Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann ihr nicht von letzter Nacht erzählen. Das würde sie zutiefst erschüttern. Das kann ich einfach nicht!!!

Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Er betrügte sie also wirklich. Dann war sie also richtig der Annahme gewesen. Sie beschloss vorerst einmal so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Sie ging zurück in die Küche, und rief ihnen zu, dass das essen fertig sei.

Den Rest des Abends konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Harry betrog sie mit Cho. Mit wem wohl hatte er es sonst noch getrieben. Diese Gedanken ließen sie einfach nicht mehr los. 

Als Cho dann endlich gegangen war, flüchtete sie mit der Ausrede, sie sei müde, ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell zog sie sich um, und legte sich hin. Sie konnte hören, wie Harry den Abwasch machte. (Auf Muggelart) Dann hörte sie, wie er ins Zimmer kam, sich umzog und sich dann ins Bett legte.

Ginny? flüsterte er. Doch sie stellte sich schlafend.

Ginny? Bist du noch wach? fragte er nochmals leise. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, beugte er sich hinüber, und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ginny musste sich mächtig zusammen reißen, dass sie ihn nicht anfluchte. Harry schien nicht zu bemerken, wie sich ihr Mund verzog.

@...hicks…: Danke vielmal. Ich gebe mir Mühe, dass es wieder ein so gutes Kapitel geben wird. *g*

@Ginny-Potter3: Auch dir vielen Dank. Solche nette Reviews spornen einen immer an, weiter zu schreiben. =)

@Kaya Unazuki: Tatata!! Und da ist es schon!!! Ich hoffe, dieses gefällt dir auch so gut.

_So, dass wärs für heute. Ich hoffe, dieser Teil hat euch gefallen. Mir ist es auf jeden fall relativ schwer gefallen, das zu schreiben. Doch ihr könnt euch darauf gefasst machen, dass ein Gewitter aufzieht. Es werden noch relativ viele hässliche Dinge geschehen. Das war also eine Andeutung..._

_Na ja. Ich fänds toll, wenn ihr ein Review schreiben würdet, was ihr von der ganzen Sache bis jetzt haltet._

_*Knutschi und bis Bald!* eure torence_

_p.s. Ich weiss nich, ob mir die Zeit reicht, um ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben, ehe ich in die Ferien gehen. Aber ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet auf jeden fall wieder von mir hören. (Ich muss zugeben, die Geschichte gefällt mir immer besser. Am Anfang fand ich sie ja nicht so vielversprechend, aber jetzt... na ja...)_


	5. Weich wie Butter

Weich wie Butter

Ginny war stinkwütend, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Am liebsten hätte sie den noch schlafenden Harry verflucht. Doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, da er einfach süß wie ein Engel aussah, wenn er schlief.

Da sie keine Lust hatte, Harry über den Weg zu laufen, schlang sie ihr Frühstück herunter und verschwand dann in der Klinik.

***

Als Harry erwachte war das Bett neben ihm leer. -Nanu? Wo ist den Ginny schon? Sie hat doch heute keine Frühdienst- wunderte sich Harry.

Dabei hatte er heute Morgen unbedingt mit ihr reden wollen. Über ein sehr heikles Thema...

Er dachte schon, er könne ein wenig ausschlafen, als ein kleines Gerät anfing zu piepsen. Er fluchte laut. Warum musste es immer so früh am Morgen Notfälle geben. Schlecht gelaunt zog er sich an und ging ins Büro.

Was ist den hier los? fragte er Nimphadora Tonks, als dort angekommen war.

Ein Notfall stufe 1 berichtete sie ihm atemlos. Harry fluchte noch einmal. Der ganze Tag war schon versaut.

Die Dragonmasters? fragte er sie.

Jep. Sie haben Muggelgeborene Angegriffen. Zwölf sind tot, dreiundzwanzig sind verletzt.

Verdammte Scheisse! Kaum hat man vor dem einen Ruhe, kommt auch schon die nächste Gruppe, die die Muggelgeborenen ausrotten wollen. fluchte er los.

Hast du es Ginny schon gesagt? lenkte sie ab.

Harry blickte sie an, und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht. sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Du musst, Harry. Sie ist in grosser Gefahr. drängte ihn Tonks.

Ich sags ihr heute. Ich muss so oder so noch mit ihr sprechen. wich er ihr aus.

Dann ist ja gut. sagte sie, und eine gewaltige Portion Erleichterung war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.

***

Ginny war stinkwütend gewesen, als sie aus dem Bett gestiegen war, sie war stinkwütend gewesen, als sie gefrühstückt hatte, und sie war noch immer stinkwütend. Sie war sogar mehr als stinkwütend. Sie hatte in den fünf Minuten die sie im Hospital war, schon drei Krankenschwestern zu Schnecke gemacht, weil sie ihr einfach im Wege gestanden war. Oh nein, dieser Tag war nicht gut. Vor allem, wenn man Ginny über den Weg lief.

Dr. Weasley. Sie müssen heute Morgen noch auf Zimmer 313, und sie haben einen Klienten im Büro der auf sie wartet sagte ihr ihre Sekretärin, auch wenn sie dabei ganz vorsichtig war.

Ginny blickte sie wütend an, ehe sie sie anzischte. Die Sekretärin hatte nichts falsch gemacht, doch Ginny liess ihre Anwesenheit einfach schon wütend werden. Als sie in ihrem Büro ankam, knallte sie als erstes ihre Bürotür voll ins Schloss. (Das konnte man wohl im ganzen Hospital hören...)

Die Person die im Büro auf sie gewartet hatte blickte überrascht auf.

Bist wohl heute nicht so gut drauf, was Schwesterchen? fragte George sie.

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. 

Wenn ich dich wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt sehr schnell ruhig, sonst könnte das sehr schlimme folgen für dich haben. zischte sie ihm zu.

Uhhu. Ich zittere vor Angst. sagte er gespielt ängstlich und hob die Hände abwehrend. Na, ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? 

Frag Harry! sagte sie, und spieh (?) den Namen Harry aus, als wäre es ein Fluch.

Das war wohl ein eher ein Elefant. sagte er mehr zu sich.

Ha ha. Sehr witzig George Weasley. Deine Witze waren auch schon einmal besser. sagte sie trocken.

Na ein kleines Streitchen mit Harry? fragte er interessiert.

Dieser... dieser verfluchte Bastard... begann sie.

George runzelte die Stirn, ehe er leise sagte: Oha. Kein Streitchen, sondern eher mega riesen giga Streit.

... Oh, es gibt einfach kein Wort, um ihn zu beschreiben. Auf jeden fall, dieser verdammt falsche Hund betrügt mich!

George runzelte noch mehr die Stirn.

Harry James Potter soll dich betrügen? fragte er sie ungläubig. 

Ja. rief sie schrill aus.

Bist du dir auch sicher, dass wir von der gleichen Person sprechen? fragte er sie.

Kennst du sonst noch einen verfluchten Harry James Potter? fragte sie ihn zurück. George musste verneinen.

Ginny, das glaube ich dir nicht. Harry würde dich nie betrügen. Dafür ist er einfach zu loyal. meinte er.

Oh, und ob er das tut. rief sie aus, und wurde Rot vor Wut im Gesicht.

Ginny. Von wo denkst du denn, dass Harry dich betrügen will.

Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Die ganze Zeit ruft bei uns Cho an, und redet mit ihm Stunden lang. Und dann war er vor zwei Tagen einfach in der Nacht verschwunden, und kam erst am nächsten Morgen. Aber was das Beste ist. Als Cho gestern bei uns war, konnte ich ein Gespräch unfreiwillig mithören, in dem sie ihn drängt, mir endlich alles zu sagen! sagte sie auf einmal ganz ruhig.

George vertetschte (gibt es diese Wort?) es vor lachen. Sie sah in mit offenem Mund an.

George. Das. Ist. Nicht. Lustig! Weshalb lachst du! schrie sie ihn an.

George der kaum sprechen konnte vor lachen, gab ihr als Antwort: Frag einfach Harry, frag einfach Harry. 

Ginny, die dadurch noch wütender wurde, als sie schon war, schrie ihn an: Raus! Raus! Hau ab! Verzieh dich! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!

Anstadt das George aufhörte zu lachen, begann er nur noch mehr zu lachen. Ginny, die das überhaupt nicht mehr lustig fand, meinte mit einer ganz leisen drohenden Stimme: George. Wenn du noch ganz aus dieser Klinik laufen möchtest, dann rate ich dir, dass du entweder sofort aufhörst zu lachen, und mir alles erklärst, oder du dich sofort in dein mickrigen Scherzartikel laden zurück ziehst. Ihre Augen funkelten dabei sehr gefährlich. 

George blieb das lachen im Hals stecken. Er hatte seine Schwester selten so wütend gesehen. 

Ich würde dir ja alles gerne erzählen, doch ich kann nicht. Das kann Harry alleine. Frag ihn. ehe er aus dem Büro schlich.

George. So leicht hast du es nicht. Du erzählst mir jetzt sofort, was daran so lustig war. schrie sie ihm hinterher.

George blieb stehen, schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon aus dem Büro verschwinden, ehe sie ihn noch einmal zurück rief.

Ach George, weshalb warst du eigentlich hier?

George blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und blickte sie an. Ähmm... das habe ich vergessen. versuchte er sich raus zu reden. Als er bemerkte, dass er kein erfolg gehabt hatte, versuchte er aus dem Büro zu flüchte, was ihm auch gelang.

George Weasley. Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Weshalb warst du hier? schrie sie ihm hinterher. Doch er antwortete nicht mehr. Ginny fluchte. 

Verdammte Scheisse noch mal! Ich könnte sie umbringen! Alle! Die sind wirklich nicht zum gebrauchen!

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Zimmer 313. Doch sie hatte keine Lust, bei Hermine vorbei zu schauen.

***

Endlich war dieser verfluchte Tag zuende. Nichts hatte sie aufmuntern können. Weder die Worte von Hermine, noch die Aussicht, dass jetzt Wochenende war. Nichts. Einfach gar nichts. Sie hatte immer an die Worte von George denken müssen.

Frag Harry. Frag Harry. wiederhalte es in ihrem Kopf.

Es war einfach zum ausrasten. Sie ging zu ihrer Stereoanlage, und legte die härteste Platte auf, die sie gerade fand. Oh, sie war wütend. So verdammt wütend. Doch gleichzeitig war sie auch irritiert und enttäuscht.

Ihre Wut wandelte sich langsam ihn endlose enttäuschung und Sehnsucht. Ja, sie hatte eine verdammte Sehnsucht nach Harry. Wie sehr sie es auch hasste, sie musste zugeben, dass sie jetzt alles geben würde, um in seinen Armen zu liegen und... Nein, widersprach sie sich selber. Harry betrügt dich. Da kannst du dir das nicht wünschen. 

Hemmungslos begann sie zu weinen. Es war einfach zum heulen. Die ganze Welt war einfach so ungerecht. Sie schluchzte laut auf.

Ginny? konnte sie unklar hören.

Mein Gott, Ginny, was ist mit dir los? konnte sie wieder hören, ehe sie sich in zwei Starken Armen wiederfand. Die Arme, die sie sich am meisten hergewünscht hatte, und sie gleichzeitig verflucht hatte. Sie blickte auf, und sah direkt in Harrys besorgten grünen Augen.

Ginny, Schatz, alles wird wieder gut.

-Klar, wie wenn alles wieder in Ordnung gehen würde.- dachte sie sarkastisch. Sie wollte schon eine abfällige Bemerkung los lassen, als sie wieder in seine wunderschönen Augen blickte. Sie wurde weich, weich wie Butter, wenn sie in seine Augen blickte.

Er küsste ihre Tränen von ihren Wangen. Erwartungsvoll hielt sie ihm den Mund hin. Dann versank sie in einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

***

Als sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war, lag sie im Bett. Neben ihr lag Harry und schlief friedlich. Als sie zu ihm blickte, schlich sich ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Ja, sie hatte gerade eben mit ihm geschlafen, obwohl sie eigentlich zutiefst wütend auf ihn war. Doch sie musste zugeben, es war der beste Sex gewesen, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. Sie hasste sich dafür, was eben geschehen war, und dass sie nicht stark genug gewesen war. Doch wenn sie in seine Smaragd grünen Augen blickte, vergaß sie alles, und wurde weich wie Butter.

_Sorry!!! Eigentlich wollte ich ja ein Kapitel noch posten, bevor ich in die Ferien gehe, (Ich hatte es sogar fertig) konnte es aber nicht mehr im internet hochladen (böser Vater *g*)_

_Na? Wie habt ihr diese Kapi gefunden? Ich finde, es ist so richtig gemein, meint ihr nicht auch? *g* Doch keine Angst, ihr werdet noch viel von unsere netten kleinen Ginny hören. *sfg*_

_p.s__. Die Reviews werde ich im nächsten Kapitelchen beantworten, da ich einfach keine Zeit hatte. Das nächste Kapitel wird so in eins zwei Tagen wieder on sein._

_*tschüsschen und Knutschi* torence  _


	6. Versöhnung, ja oder nein?

5 - Versöhnung, ja oder nein?

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Harry schon weg.

-ist ja wieder einmal typisch- dachte sie. –erst eine ganz heisse Nacht miteinander verbringen, bevor er abzwitschert, auch nur ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Typisch Männer!-

Eigentlich wollte sie wütend auf ihn sein, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Als sie an ihn dachte musste sie einfach automatisch lächeln. 

Mit einem breiten smile ging sie ins Badezimmer und machte sich da fertig.

Sie überquerte gerade den Flur, als ihr ein angenehmer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Sie öffnete die Tür, und konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah. 

Der ganze Tisch war mit Köstlichkeiten bedeckt. 

Harry stand breit grinsend am Herd und kochte gerade Eier mit Speck.

„Mmh, Harry! Ist das alles für mich?" fragte sie ihn, wobei ihre Haselnuss braunen Augen leuchteten.

Er nickte grinsend.

„Harry! Das ist einfach überwältigend. Mit was habe ich das verdient?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde auf einmal ernst.

„Ginny, ich wollte schon lange mit dir über etwas ganz ernstes reden. Aber ich hatte einfach den Mut noch nie dazu."

Sie schluckte. Also wollte er ihr jetzt sicher erzählen, dass er fremd gegangen war. Ihre gute Laune war mit einem Schlag weg.

„Ja?" fragte sie langsam.

Er nickte langsam zur Bestätigung. 

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich hinsetzten würdest." Meinte er nach einer Weile.

Sie liess sich ruck artig auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Also Ginny. Das ist jetzt sehr… ähm… sehr wichtig für dich, was ich dir erzähle. Also, du weißt ja, dass ich bei der Abteilung für den Orden des Phönix…" 

sie nickte

„…arbeite, und wir arbeiten daran, dass es keine Schwarzmagier mehr auf dieser Welt gibt. Ich meine natürlich gefährliche…"

Sie nickte wieder, zog aber gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue kritisch hoch. 

-was zum Teufel hat das mit mir zu tun?- fragte sie sich gerade.

„… und meine Arbeit ist es, diese aufzuspüren, und sie unschädlich zu machen…"

Ginny die nicht verstand was das mit ihr zu tun hatte, unterbrach ihn. 

„und was bitte schön hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte sie ihn direkt.

Harry der aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde, sah sie einen Augenblick an, ehe sich wieder fasste, und zu stottern anfing.

„ähm, also, wie du sicher schon im Tagespropheten gelesen hast, gibt es eine neue Gefährliche Gruppe, die sich die Dragonmasters nennen. Und wie du sicher auch gehört hast, ist da eine Frau der Meister. Nun ja… ähm… diese Frau hat vor ein paar Wochen geheiratet. Nicht, dass es schlimm wäre, wenn man heiratet, aber da ist es schon schlimm… na ja… also ähm... äh… „

„Harry, jetzt red nicht um den heissen Brei herum, sondern sag endlich, was du mir eigentlich schon lange sagen wolltest." Unterbrach sie ihn barsch.

Harry blickte „ganz" interessiert auf die Tischkante, als ob die Kerben im Tisch ihm die interessantesten Märchen erzählen würden. Er schluckte hart, bis er etwas in den Tisch nuschelte.

„was?" fragte sie nach. „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass diese Frau deinen Bruder Charlie geheiratet hat." Sagte er dieses mal klar und verständlich.

Ginny blickte ihn an, als wäre er ein Gespenst (Ich weiss, sie ist sich an Gespenster gewöhnt, ist jetzt halt mal einfach ne Redewendung, die man nicht anders aufschreiben kann…)

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz, oder?" fragte sie nach, wusste aber, dass es ganz sicher die Wahrheit war.

„Nein, leider nicht" meinte er nieder geschlagen. „Ginny, ich weiss, dass Charlie immer dein Lieblings Bruder war, aber er hat sich sehr verändert, uns sich dieser Gruppe angeschlossen. Ich weiss, das ist jetzt sehr schmerzhaft für dich…" begann er.

„ Gar nichts weißt du!" schrie sie ihn an. „ Ich hasse dich. Zuerst ruinierst du langsam mein leben, in dem du eine Frau nach der anderen hinter meinem Rücken vernaschst, und dann hast du noch das Gefühl, du wüsstest, was dies für ein Schmerz für mich ist" explodierte sie.

Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„ich sollte dich betrügen" fragte er sie ungläubig.

„Was tust du so unschuldig. Natürlich betrügst du mich! Meinst du, ich merke nicht, dass du immer mit Frauen telefonierst, und dann in der Nacht auf einmal verschwunden bist?"

Harry blickte sie erschrocken an. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie weinend zusammen brechen würde, aber nie, dass sie ausrasten würde.

Ginny hingegen fühlte sich einfach wunderbar. Endlich hatte sie ihm ins Gesicht sagen können, was sie die ganze Zeit über bedrückt hatte. Diese Wut. Endlich konnte sie sie an Harry auslassen. Es tat einfach wunderbar. Das war die beste Therapie, die ein wütender Mensch machen konnte. 

Seine Erschrockenheit wandelte sich langsam auch in Wut um.

„Von was zum Teufel redest du? Verdammt noch mal, weshalb sollte ich dich betrügen! Dass ist doch lächerlich!" rief er aus.

„Was lächerlich?! Ich konnte dich vor ein paar Tagen selbst mit Cho reden hören, dass du mir etwas dringen sagen solltest, und dass ich es mit der Zeit sonst auch selber raus finden könnte." Verteidigte sie sich.

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich mit Cho! Mit Cho! Vielleicht solltest du mal eine Therapie gegen Hirngespinnste machen. Das täte dir nämlich sehr gut. Dann würdest du vielleicht deine Tomaten von den Augen nehmen, und sehen, dass ich NICHT mit Cho ins Bett springe" schrie er sie an.

Ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

„Ah ja? Was ist es dann?" fragte sie ihn herausfordernd an.

„Was sollte schon sein? Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir!" schrie er sie zurück an.

„Was hat Cho den sonst gemeint, was du mir sagen solltest?" fragte sie und reckte ihr Kinn demonstrativ nach vorne.

„Weißt du was? Diese Unterhaltung ist mir einfach zu kindisch!" schrie er zurück und wollte gehen, doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„oh nein, Du bleibst hier. Zuerst klären wir da ein paar Fragen. Dann kannst du von mir aus solange abzischen wie du willst."

Er wollte sich an ihr vorbei drängen, doch sie liess ihn nicht durch. 

„Was soll schon sein?"

„Was läuft da mit Cho, und was hat sie da gemeint?" 

„Mit Cho läuft so viel, wie bei dir etwas mit Neville Longbottom lauft. Und das worüber wir gesprochen haben, habe ich dir vor unserem Streit schon erzählt." Schrie er.

„Ach ja? Von wo weiss Cho den das?" fragte sie ihn hinterhältig.

Harry verfluchte sich. Weshalb konnte er nie den Mund halten.

„Cho weiss es, weil sie eine Spionin von uns ist." Sagte er schlicht.

Ginny blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Cho ist eine Spionin" fragte sie

Er nickte, wobei er sie mit seinen grünen Augen ärgerlich anfunkelte.

„Für dieses Wissen müsste ich dich eigentlich töten." Fügte er nach einer weile hinzu.

„Bitte, dann mach es doch, es steht dir niemand im Weg" sagte sie provozierend.

Drohen schritt er auf sie zu, und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Virginia Weasley, sie sind so etwas von tot." Sagte er, beugte sich nach vorne, und wollte sie küssen. Sie wich ihm geschickt wie eine Katze aus.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Freundchen." Sagte sie und funkelte ihn noch immer ärgerlich an. 

„Aber klar doch. Ich liebe es dich wütend zu sehen. Dann funkeln deine Augen immer so schön" meinte er sanft.

„zzzhhh… Da streiten wir uns, und an alles an das du denken kannst, ist Sex. Du bist so etwas von Spitz."

„Ja klar ist man süchtig nach Sex, wenn man eine so bezaubernde Partnerin dabei hat." Sagte er in einer versucht verführerischen Stimme, die sehr funktionierte. Zudem legte er noch seinen Dackelblick rein. Ginny hatte das Gefühl zu verschmelzen.

-Oh nein, du bleibst heute stark. Du musst ihm nicht noch einen Triumph schenken.- dachte sie zu sich selber.

„Dann Freundchen, musst du halt alleine mit deinem kleinen Freund spielen, oder warten, bis du jemanden gefunden hast, der mit dir dazu bereit ist, denn ich bin es nicht." Gab sie ihm zurück. Harry blickte sie erstaunt an. Dann stolzierte sie mit erhobenem Kopf aus der Küche.

Immer noch erstaunt blickte ihr Harry nach.

*§*

-Verdammt noch mal! Wieder hätte es Harry beinahe geschafft, mich ins Bett zu bringen. Aber nur beinahe. Mit Harry kann man einfach nicht streiten. Am ende landet man einfach meistens im Bett mit ihm. Die Charme von Harry James Potter sollte per Ministeriums Beschluss verboten werden!- dachte sie.

 Da heute Samstag war, und sie nicht arbeiten musste, wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Hermine lag immer noch im Krankenhaus, und Ginny hatte nicht viele andere Freunde. 

-Ich könnte eigentlich wieder einmal zuhause vorbei schauen.- dachte sie.

Schnell apparierte sie sich in den Fuchsbau. Seit alle von zuhause ausgezogen waren, war es in diesem Haus immer stiller und leerer geworden. Ein Haus, dass einst einmal von neun Personen bewohnt wurde, war nur noch von zweien bewohnt.

Sie scheuchte ein paar Hühner aus dem Weg, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und laut nach ihrem Dad und ihrer Mum rief.

„Mum, Dad? Seid ihr hier?" fragte sie.

„Ach Ginny schatz. Wir haben soeben etwas ganz schlimmes erfahren. Charlie… er…" da versagte ihr die Stimme. Ginny, die auf ihre Mutter zugestürmt war, und sie umarmt hatte, versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Ich weiss es, Harry hat mir heute morgen davon erzählt." Sie musste hart schlucken. Mit dem Streit hatte sie einfach vergessen, was ihr Harry gesagt hatte. Jetzt, da der Streit und der Schock vorüber war fing sie an zu weinen. 

Die beiden Frauen standen eng umschlungen da, und weinten sich gegenseitig die Schulter voll. 

Die Welt war einfach ungerecht.

_@Kaya Unazuki: Danke vielmals!!! Du bist echt ein Schatz *g*_

_@...hicks…: Das hast du ja in diesem Kapitel erfahren… Und enttäuscht? Wenn du jetzt denkst, es wird eine happy end Geschichte, dann muss ich dich leider noch einmal enttäuschen. Zwischen den beiden wird es noch lange kriseln… und ein paar andere Dinge werden noch passieren… demnächst… also, Freu dich schon drauf… *g*_

_@Steffi: Was fragst du mich, wie Harry im Bett ist? Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich schon einmal mit ihm geschlafen? *g* nee, danke für dein Review. ;-)_

**Danke vielmals an alle, die mir immer so nette Reviews schreiben!!! =D**

_So, dass wäre wieder einmal ein weiters Kapi. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ihr werdet die Geschichte weiter lesen. Ich denke einmal, diese Geschichte ist erst am Anfang, und es kann noch viel geschehen. Mir schwirren da ein paar ganz tolle Idee im Kopf, aber wenn ihr auch noch eine Idee habt, dann schreibt sie mir doch einfach... vielleicht kann ich sie brauchen, vielleicht auch nicht._

_Was ich noch sagen werde, in dieser Geschichte wird es sich nicht nur ausschliesslich um Ginny und Harry drehen, sondern es wird auf jeden Fall noch mehr von den Dragonmasters zu hören sein. _

_Es gibt eine gleichnamige Geschichte hier auf ff.net. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich das gleiche Wort benutze. Ich habe das auch nicht von da abgeschaut, sondern selbst in Gedanken „erfunden". Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal ganz fest, und sage, dass diese Dragonmasters überhaupt nichts zusammen mit meinen zu tun haben. (Ach ja, ist übrigens eine sehr gute Geschichte… solltet ihr bei Gelegenheit einmal lesen…)  _

_*knutschi* eure torence_

_p.s. Vielleicht habt ihr gesehen, dass ich eine zweite Geschichte schreibe. Da bin ich schon weiter, und fände es sehr toll, wenn ich noch ein paar reviews kriegen würde…_

_Sie heisst, „Die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts" und spielt vor dem fünften Band, weshalb einige Dinge nicht mehr überein stimmen…_

_Ich hasse es, dass Sirius Black gestorben ist!!! (Als ich diese stelle gelesen hab, hätte ich j.k. Rowling am liebsten umgebracht, aber dann ist mir noch rechtzeitig eingefallen, dass wenn ich sie umbringen würde, dass es keine weitern Harry Potter Bücher mehr geben würde… ;-) *g*) _


	7. Dream

6 – Dream

Ginny war noch den ganzen Tag bei ihren Eltern geblieben. Als sie nach hause kam, war es still in der Wohnung. Ihr war das ganz Recht. Sie hatte keine Lust, noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit Harry zu haben. 

Da sie sehr traurig war, und ihr laute Musik bei Traurigkeit half, stellte sie die Stereo Anlage an, und drehte sie voll auf. Sie liess sich mit voller Lautstärke das Lied „Tears in heaven" von Eric Clapton einem Muggelsänger voll dröhnen.

Sie war zwar den ganzen Tag über bei ihren Eltern gewesen, konnte aber nicht mit ihnen über Charlie reden, denn der Schmerz war einfach zu tief. Es war einfach unvorstellbar, dass Charlie das getan hatte. Das erschütterte sie zutiefst.

Doch mit diesem Schmerz musste sie, und wollte sie, alleine zu Recht kommen. 

-Charlie, ausgerechnet Charlie. Warum musste es Charlie sein, und nicht ein anderer?- Diese Worte schwirrten ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf. 

Diese Welt war einfach ungerecht. Die Leute, die es am wenigsten verdienten wurden einfach immer am meisten bestraft. Das war schon vor tausend Jahren so, ist noch heute so, und wird in Zukunft auch noch so bleiben. 

Stumm rollten ihr tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sie sass auf dem Sofa und weinte einfach still vor sich hin. Irgendwann schlief sie ein. 

**

Als Ginny einfach gegangen war, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. –Ja, er liebte sie, doch er konnte sich nicht mit einer Frau zufrieden geben.-

Als sie heute auf das Thema betrügen gekommen waren, hatte er regelrecht einen Schock bekommen. Hatte sie wirklich bemerkt, dass er sie auch wirklich betrog, oder war es einfach ein dummer Zufall gewesen? Als sie dann gesagt hatte, er betrüge sie mit Cho, dann hätte er am liebsten laut aufgelacht. 

Ja, er betrog sie, schon seit Monaten, und sie hatte es wirklich noch nicht herausgefunden. Und mit dieser Aussprache war er wieder für eine Weile sicher, da er ihr ja versichert hatte, dass er keine Affäre mit Cho hatte, was auch stimmte. Nur der andere Punkt, dass er sonst eine Affäre hatte, konnte er nicht abstreiten. Es war nun mal einfach eine Tatsache, dass er nicht genug von einer Frau hatte. 

Das war schon in Hogwarts so gewesen. Er war da immer mit mindestens zweien gleichzeitig gegangen. 

Aber das Beste war, er musste dafür nicht einmal Lügen. Sie wollte von ihm hören, dass er keine Affäre mit Cho hatte. Das hatte er ihr geschworen. Von einer anderen hatte sie nichts gesagt, also hatte er sie auch nicht angelogen, sondern ihr nur etwas verschwiegen.

Klar, er war nie wirklich ein Frauenheld gewesen, doch dann war ihm einmal die Brille kaputt gegangen, und es hatte in angeschissen sie gleich zu reparieren, da bemerkte er, dass ihm alle Mädchen nachliefen, wenn er keine an hatte. So beschloss er, dass er nie wieder eine Brille tragen würde. 

Dieser Beschluss hatte ihn gleich auf die Titelseite von der Hexenwoche gebracht, die ihn als Sexisten Berühmte Persönlichkeit auszeichnete. Damals war er sehr überrascht gewesen, doch er bemerkte, dass es ihm immer mehr gefiel, wenn ihm alle Mädchen nach liefen. 

Nur mit Ginny war das etwas anderes. Er liebte sie wirklich, und würde für sie sterben. Seine Affäre war einfach nur zum Spass hier.

Er schwor sich genau in diesem Moment, dass er, wenn er einmal Heiraten würde, mit den Affären sofort Schluss machen würde. 

Wenn man noch nicht verheiratet war, dann war das ja noch nicht schlimm, tat man das aber, wenn man verheiratet war, dann war man einfach grauenhaft.

Was Harry aber noch besser gefiel, war, dass ihm alle glaubten, wenn er ihnen sagte, er hätte keine Affären. Er war der perfekte Lügner. Das wurde noch mehr unterstützt, weil es einfach niemand von ihm erwarten würde. 

Er grinste vor sich hin. Niemand kannte ihn wirklich. Weder Hermine noch Ron. Einfach niemand. Seit Sirius gestorben war, war auch ein teil von ihm gestorben. Es zeigten sich mit der Zeit immer mehr Slytherin Merkmale. Doch niemand schien das bemerkt zu haben, was Harry auch recht war. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Ihn ging das, auf Deutsch gesagt, am Arsch vorbei.

Er hatte keine Lust zuhause einfach nur rum zuhängen. Also beschloss er, dass er seiner netten „Bekannten" ja einen Besuch abstatten könnte. 

Mit einem lauten Knall verschwand er.

**

Als Ginny wieder erwachte, war es stockdunkel draussen. Die Musik lief immer noch gleich laut, wie sie sie eingestellt hatte. 

Müde richtete sie sich auf, und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war wegen der Tränen verklebt.

Sie raffte sich auf, stellte die Musikanlage ab und ging ins Bett. Neben bei bemerkte sie, dass Harry schon wieder fehlt. 

-der hat sicher einen Einsatz- beruhigte sie sich selbst. Er hatte ihr ja versprochen, dass er nicht fremdging. Beruhigt schlief sie wieder ein.

_Sie sah ein kleines Haus. Ein einzelnes Fenster war noch hell. Da sie neugierig war, schlich sie sich näher an das Haus. Vorsichtig spähte sie in das Zimmer. Es war nur mit Kerzen erhellt. Sie konnte eine Frau und einen Mann ausmachen, die wohl sehr beschäftigt waren. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als die Frau etwas rief, was sie erschreckte. Es war nur ein einziges Wort, doch es hatte seine Wirkung._

_„Harry!" _

_Sie ging noch ein bisschen näher an das Fenster. Zuerst konnte sie nichts richtig erkennen, weil es einfach zu dunkel war. Dann richtete sich der Mann auf, blickte zum Fenster, und sah sie mit grossen Augen an. Auch sie riss die Augen weit auf. Der Mann, der sie da sah, war kein anderer als Harry. Er fluchte, und stürze zu dem Fenster. Erstarrt blieb sie stehen._

_„Ginny, es ist nicht das, was es zu sein scheint." Versuchte er sich heraus zu reden._

_„Ach ja, was ist es dann?" fragte sie ihn immer noch sichtlich geschockt._

_Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schien es sich aber anders überlegt zu haben._

_„Das tut mir jetzt leid, was ich tun werde, Ginny." Sagte er traurig, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hoch hob, und „Amnesia" flüsterte. Sie sah in mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann kniff sie schützend die Augen zusammen, ehe sie der Fluch traf._

_Er hatte gerade ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht, zumindest die letzten paar Minuten. Sie dachte schon, es wäre alles aus, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. Was war geschehen. Sie erinnerte sich noch, dass er den Zauberstab hoch gehoben hatte, um ihr das Gedächtnis zu nehmen. Eigentlich erinnerte sie sich noch an alles. Der Fluch hatte nicht funktioniert._

_Harry schien das gleiche zu bemerken. _

_Er streckte seine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, doch die Hand glitt durch sie hindurch._

_Harry sah sie geschockt an._

_„wer bist du?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme._

_Ginny sah sich selbst überrascht an. Als sie sich näher betrachtete bemerkte sie, dass sie wirklich ein bisschen transparent war. Sie war über sich selber erschrocken. Was war da geschehen? Was war da mit ihr geschehen? War das die Wirklichkeit?_

_Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie ein starkes Ziehen am ganzen Körper vernahm. Das Bild um sie verschwamm immer mehr, bis nur noch Farb kleckse zu sehen waren. Dann verspürte sie wieder das ziehen, und langsam klärte sich das Bild wieder. _

_Dieses Mal war sie anscheinend in einer Besenkammer gelandet. Jetzt konnte sie Harry gleich sehen. Und, oh welche Überraschung, er war wieder mit einem Mädchen zusehen. Als sie Harry näher betrachtete, sah sie, dass er viel jünger war. Also war sie in Hogwarts gelandet._

_„Harry?" fragte sie ihn fassungslos. Er blickte sich überrascht um._

_„Ginny? Was machst du den hier?" fragte er sie verblüfft. Dann verschwamm das ganze Bild wieder. Wieder befand sie sich in einem Farbenstrudel. Auch dieses Mal lichtete sich dieser wieder, und ein neues Bild erschien._

_Sie war in einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Überall waren Stühle auf die Tische gestellt. Sie konnte ein leises Stöhnen hören. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich zum Punkt, von dem das Geräusch ausging._

_Auch dieses Mal konnte sie Harry sehen, und, oh welch Überraschung, wieder ein Mädchen. Angewidert blickte sie weg. Wieder verschwamm alles, und klärte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Auch dieses Mal konnte sie Harry mit einem anderen Mädchen entdecken._

_Sie fühlte sie, als würde ihr schlecht. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? War das wirklich geschehen, oder bildete sie sich das einfach ein? Diese Fragen liessen sie nicht mehr los._

So ging es die ganze Nacht weiter. Als es endlich vorbei war, schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf auf.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt, schreckte ebenfalls ein Mann aus dem Schlaf, und fragte sich, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte_._

_**_

Ginny war ganz geschockt, als sie aufwachte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. Langsam stand sie auf, und nahm eine Eiskalte Dusche. Sie hoffte, sie könne so die Bilder vergessen, die sie nicht mehr los liessen, doch sie täuschte sich. 

Diese Bilder nagten die ganze Zeit an ihrem Verstand. Sie musste es wissen, sie musste es einfach wissen. 

Was hatte dieser vermaledeite Traum zu bedeuten?

Sie beschloss zu ihrer alten Freundin Luna zu gehen, um sie zu fragen. Schliesslich hatte sich diese auf solche Sachen spezialisiert. 

_@Samantha Potter: Dann hast du wohl richtig gedacht *g*… he he… hättest du wohl nicht gedacht, dass das jetzt so kommt oder? *g* also noch viel spass beim weiter lesen._

_Na? Wie habt ihr diese Kapitel gefunden? Ist doch ziemlich überraschen? Also, ich liebe es, weil es viel fragen aufwerfen wird. Jeder der bis jetzt gedacht hatte, Harry wäre ein liebes, braves Bürschchen, den muss ich leider enttäuschen._

_So, das wär's für heute wieder einmal. Wenn ich zeit habe, dann werde ich jetzt so alle ein zwei tage ein neues Kapitel posten. Also, es wird auf jeden fall noch viel geschehen!_

_*knutschi* eure torence _


	8. Toxic

7-Toxic

Sie musste unbedingt wissen, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Schnell zog sie sich an, und beeilte sich,  ein Frühstück herunter zu schlingen. Als sie mit allem fertig war, warf sie eine Prise Flohpulver in den Küchenkamin, streckte den Kopf hinein und sagte klar und deutlich : Luna Longbottom, Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.

Als sie geendet hatte, drehte sich ihr Kopf rasend schnell und flog an Kaminen vorbei. Als sie endlich angekommen war, war Ginny leicht übel. Sie hasste es, auf diese Weise zu kommunizieren, doch es ging am schnellsten.

Luna? Bist du hier? fragte sie leise in das leere Zimmer. Dann konnte sie ein tappen hören, und schon bald konnte sie Lunas Gestalt ausmachen.

Ginny! Was für eine Überraschung! Was führt dich den hierher, ich hab ja schon ewig nichts mehr von dir gehört! Geht es dir gut? Begann sie gleich los zuschwafeln.

Hallo Luna. Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Mir geht es im Moment eigentlich ziemlich mies, wenn du schon so direkt fragst. sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

Was ist den los? Willst du nicht lieber her kommen? Für mich hört sich das an, als würde es länger dauern, und ich hab grad nichts zutun, und es ist so oder so bequemer, wenn wir uns hinsetzen könnten. sagte Luna erstaunt. Ginny nickte.

Du hast recht. Ich komme gleich wieder mit diesen Worten verschwand ihr Kopf, und wenige Sekunden später erschien sie im Kamin, in dem sie gerade noch mit Luna gesprochen hatte.

Komm, setzten wir uns hin, und du erzählst mir, was dich bedrückt.

Sie nickte, und erzählte ihr seufzend die ganze Geschichte, Inklusive der Story mit Charlie, während Luna Kekse und Tee auftischte. Als sie geendet hatte, starrte sie Luna mit grossen Augen an.

Oh, Oh, das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an. meinte sie dann ernst.

Ich weiss. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Du bist meine Letzte Hoffnung! sagte Ginny, und war den Tränen ganz nahe.

Luna sah sie traurig an.

Ich weiss auch nicht, wie ich dir helfen könnte! So wie du den Traum beschrieben hast, ist es ein realistischer Traum. Das heisst, du kannst dir sicher sein, das dass was du geträumt hast, die Wahrheit ist. So schlimm das jetzt auch ist, es ist nun mal einfach so. Ich denke, du solltest ganz dringend mit Harry darüber sprechen. seufzte sie.

Aber ich habe mit Harry gestern genau über dieses Thema gesprochen, und er hat gesagt, dass er nicht fremdgehen würde! rief sie verzweifelt aus.

Hat er dir wirklich direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er nicht Fremdgehen würde, oder was hat er gesagt?

Er hat gesagt, er würde mir nicht mit Cho fremdgehen… als sie bemerkt hatte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, wurden ihre Augen gross. Auch Luna blickte sie erschrocken an.

Da hast du jetzt die Lösung zu deinem Problem. meinte sie nach einer Weile.

Harry… Er… sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Der Schock sass einfach zu tief. Harry hatte sie nicht angelogen. Nein, aber er hatte ihr auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, sondern ihr etwas verschwiegen.

Sieht für mich ganz so aus, als würde dein geliebter Harry fremdgehen… sagte sie noch einmal zur Bestätigung.

Das hätte ich jetzt nie von ihm gedacht. sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. Ich hätte eher gedacht, er sei der Loyale Typ, der niemals fremdgehen würde… Aber da kann man sich gewaltig täuschen.

Ginny nickte ihr stumm zu.

Das ist so ein fremder Schachzug. Von einem Slytherin hätte ich das erwartet, aber von einem Gryffindor, und dann erst noch Harry Potter… Na ja…

Plötzlich brach Ginny in Tränen aus. Alles, was sie bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte, lies sie einfach laufen.

Ach Luna! Was soll ich jetzt tun? schluchzte sie.

Luna rutschte zu ihr hinüber, und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

Ach Ginny Schätzchen. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich würde zuerst einmal mit Harry darüber sprechen. Vielleicht sieht er ein, dass das ein Fehler war, und wird dir dann treu sein, oder, er wird sich nicht entschuldigen, und dann bleibt dir wohl nichts anders mehr übrig, als ihn zu verlassen.

Aber das kann ich nicht! Ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen! schluchzte sie laut auf.

Da musst du jetzt halt durch. sagte Luna tröstend. Da müssen alle mal durch. meinte sie dann anschliessend, aber eher zu sich, als zu jemandem andern.

Du hast recht. Was bringt es mir, wenn ich noch mit ihm zusammen bin, und er weiter hin mit anderen Frauen ins Bett hüpft? fragte sie plötzlich ganz entschlossen.

Genau das ist die Richtige Einstellung! munterte sie Luna auf. Du musst kämpfen. Du darfst das auf keinen Fall einfach durchlassen.

Ginny sah sie entschlossen an. Wie Recht du hast. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. Luna die das gesehen hatte, fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl. Sie hatte Ginny noch nie so entschlossen gesehen. Und sie kannte sie jetzt schon viele Jahre.

Luna, danke vielmal für deine Hilfe, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich etwas Wichtiges erledigen.

Mit einem Schlag sprang sie auf, sodass Luna erschrocken ihre Teetasse fallen liess.

Gern geschehen. Dir helfe ich doch gerne. Und jetzt tritt Harry einmal richtig in den Arsch. Dieser Typ hat nichts anderes verdient.

Ginny verabschiedete sich schnell, stieg in den Kamin, und war innert ein paar Sekunden zuhause.

°

Als sie zuhause war, nahm sie sich nicht einmal die Zeit, sich richtig herzurichten, sonder schrie gleich nach Harry.

Harry James Potter! Ich weiss genau, dass du hier bist, also beweg deinen fetten Arsch hierhin. schrie sie ausser sich, durch die ganze Wohnung.

Harry, der im Büro gearbeitet hatte, sah erschrocken auf, ehe er schluckte. Oh, oh, das hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Wenn Ginny ihn mit vollem Namen rief, und ihn dann auch noch durch die ganze Wohnung hindurch anschrie, dann hatte das wirklich nichts Gutes zu verheissen. Als er aufstand, musste er unweigerlich an letzte Nacht denken. An den komischen Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Hatte sie jetzt wirklich alles raus bekommen?

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er gleich eine wirklich sauwütene Ginny sah. Wieder schluckte er.

Sie sah einfach furcht einflössend aus. Ihre Haare waren wild durcheinander. Ihre Schminke war wegen den Tränen vollkommen verschmiert, ihr Gesicht war Rot vor Wut, und sie zitterte ebenfalls vor Wut am ganzen Körper.

Als sie Harry entdeckt hatte, schritt sie mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, und gab ihm zwei schallende Ohrfeigen. Verdattert hielt er sich die zwei roten Wangen, und sah sie mit grossen Augen an. Noch nie, wirklich noch nie hatte sie ihm Ohrfeigen gegeben.

Du hinterhältiger Hund. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einfach zu betrügen, und dann am Vorabend einfach noch behaupten, du würdest es nicht tun. Hältst du mich für bescheuert, oder was? Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich sei so naiv, und würde nichts hinterfragen, was du mir erzählst? Wenn du das Gedacht hast, dann hast du richtig Gedacht, weil mir eigentlich nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, dass du mich betrügst, obwohl du es abstreitest, aber wie einem das Schicksal gut zuspielen kann, bin ich über etwas sehr nettes Gefallen, dass ich natürlich sofort untersuchen musste. Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass du das tun würdest Harry! Warum hast du das getan? Bin ich dir nicht genug? schrie sie ihn an.

Harry hatte sie die ganze Zeit geschockt angesehen. Da hatte sie es wohl wirklich raus bekommen. Als er seine Sprache endlich wieder fand, stand sie fast weinend vor ihm.

Warum? Warum hast du das getan?  fragte sie ihn flüsternd.

Er zuckte die Schultern.

Ich weiss es nicht, vielleicht, weil es Spass macht, und es eine alte Angewohnheit von mir ist? sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Eine alte Angewohnheit? fragte sie ihn erstaunt.

Klar, das mache ich schon seit der sechsten Klasse auf Hogwarts, aber die bedeuten mir nichts, Ich liebe nur dich. Die letzen Worte hatte er fast flehend gesagt. Ginny wurde durch diese Worte wieder Wütend.

Wie kannst du da von Liebe sprechen, wenn du mich betrügst? Du sagst, dass du mich schon von Anfang an betrogen hast?

Er schluckte und nickte.

Wirklich Ginny, das ist etwas anderes. Die sind nur Spass, und du bist mir wirklich wichtig, und ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen, und es tut mir wirklich Leid, und ich verspreche dir, ich werde das nie wieder tun. flüsterte er, und auch er war den Tränen ganz nahe.

Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du mich betrogen hast. Ich hätte dir verziehen, wenn du mich gestern nicht angelogen hättest. sagte sie hart.

Ich habe dich gestern nicht angelogen. verteidigte er sich.

Was hast du dann? fragte sie ihn giftig.

Ich habe dir lediglich etwas verschwiegen. versuchte er sich raus zu reden.

Aha. Und das ist natürlich besser oder? fragte sie ihn zurück.

Nein. sagte er, und blickte zu Boden.

Schön, dass du die gleiche Ansicht diesbezüglich hast.

Bitte Ginny, Gib mir noch eine Chance. flehte er sie an.

Ginny blickte ihn an.

Harry, du hattest bereits deine Chance, gestern Abend, und du hast sie nicht genutzt. Ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen, aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass das wieder geschieht, denn ein weiteres Mal würde ich das nicht überstehen, und dann wüsste ich nicht, was ich machen würde, also ist es besser so, wenn wir nun getrennte Wege gehen.

Er schluckte.

Ist das  wirklich dein endgültiger Entschluss? fragte er.

Sie nickte.

Es ist besser so. Für dich, und für mich.

Harry wirkte sichtlich nieder geschlagen.

Wenn du meinst, aber denke daran, du kannst jeder zeit wieder zu mir kommen, wenn du willst.

Ich werde auf dieses Angebot vielleicht irgendwann später zurück kommen. sagte sie, und ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz. Er nickte stumm.

Dann sind wir jetzt wirklich nicht mehr zusammen… sagte er mehr als Feststellung, als als Frage.

Ja. Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen zusammen suchen, und eine Weile zu Freunden gehen.

Er nickte wieder.

Also, dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Glück in deinem Leben, und denke daran, ich bin immer für dich da. sagte er traurig, drehte sich um, und verliess Kopf hängend die Wohnung.

Als Ginny ihn so sah, zerriss es ihr beinahe das Herz. Sie konnte sich noch zusammen reissen, dass sie nicht gleich vor seinen Augen zu weinen begann. Doch als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurück halten, und heulet wie ein Schloss Hund. Lange stand sie da, und heulte einfach in der Gegend rum. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte, oder ob sie ihm noch eine Chance hätte geben sollen. Doch so wie er gesprochen hatte, hatte er sie nur noch wütender und enttäuschter gemacht, und das konnte sie ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. Er hatte sie von Anfang an ihrer Beziehung betrogen, und er hatte das getan, obwohl er sie angeblich liebte.

Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, packte sie langsam alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Mit jedem Gegenstand, den sie einpackte, kam eine Erinnerung mit Harry, und das schmerzte sie umso mehr. Warum musste er einfach das getan haben?

Dann, als sie fertig gepackt hatte, wusste sie nicht, wohin sie sollte. Zu Ron wollte sie nicht, weil der im Moment genug Probleme hatte. Zu ihren Eltern wollte sie nicht, weil sie dann einfach nicht ihre Ruhe haben könnte, und sie dann immer von ihrer Mutter um sorgt werden würde. Zu Bill konnte sie nicht gehen, weil er im Ausland war, und zu Charlie konnte sie auch nicht. Da blieben nur noch die Zwillinge und Percy. Zu den Zwillingen wollte sie nicht gehen, weil die gleich zu Harry stürmen würden, und ihn fertig machen würden, und dass wollte sie auch nicht, obwohl er es verdient hätte. Und Percy, der war ein Thema für sich. Sie hatte Percy noch nie leiden können, und so würde sie auch jetzt nicht zu ihm gehen.

Unentschlossen, was sie tun sollte, zauberte sie ihr Gepäck so klein, dass sie es in ihrer Handtasche verstauen konnte, verliess das Haus, und lief einfach ihrer Nase nach.

Gedanken verloren lief sie durch London. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergangen war, und als sie wieder „erwachte" war es bereits spät am Abend.

Sie entschied sich, dass sie zuerst eine Weile in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen würde, bis sie eine geeignete Wohnung gefunden hätte.

°

Als sie im Tropfenden Kessel ankam, war er bereits sehr voll. Die Stimmung war heiter, und überall wurde gegrölt.

Sie lief direkt zu Tom dem Zahnlosen Wirt  und begrüsste ihn.

Hallo Tom. Haben sie noch ein Zimmer frei? fragte sie ihn erschöpft.

Tom musterte sie kurz ehe er ihr Antwortete.

Wie lange wollen sie den bleiben Miss Weasley?

Ich weiss noch nicht so genau. Aber ein paar Tage auf jeden Fall.

Ich hätte da noch Zimmer 13 Frei.

Dann würde ich das gerne benutzen.

Gut. Dann folgen sie mir Bitte. Wollen sie noch etwas zu essen? Sie sehen so aus, als könnten sie dringend etwas gebrauchen. sagte er mitfühlend.

Danke, das wäre sehr nett. Sie brachte sogar ein kleines lächeln zustande.

Als sie die Treppe hinauf gestiegen waren, und Tom ihr das Zimmer gezeigt hatte, mit der Bemerkung, das essen sei in einer halben Stunde soweit,  liess sie sich auf das Bett fallen, und starrte die Decke an.

Lange lag sie so da und dachte an gar nichts. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit hätte unten sein sollen, um Essen zu können. Sie beeilte sich, und stand kurz darauf vor dem alten Wirten. Sie entschuldigte sich überschwänglich. Dieser quittierte es mit einem lächeln, und bat sie sich hinzusetzen, um essen zu können.

Als sie fertig war, verschwand sie schnell im Zimmer, und fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

_Ich danke allen, die mir so nette Reviews geschrieben haben, und ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei euch entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis das nächste Kapitel wider on war._

_Ich möchte keine Ausreden oder so schreiben, aber ich hatte wirklich zwei wichtige Prüfungen, und musste mich voll auf die konzentrieren. (Ich hasse Prüfungen, aber was ich noch mehr hasse, ist für Prüfungen zu lernen würg)_

_Also, ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen._

_knutschi eure treue torence_


	9. Let's have fun!

8-Let's have fun!!!

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich müder, als zuvor. Sie schleppte sich aus dem Bett, und machte sich müde im Badezimmer bereit.

Verschlafen blickte sie auf die Uhr, und fluchte laut.

„Verdammte Scheisse! Es ist ja schon halb neun! Ich sollte doch schon seit einer halben Stunde im Spital sein."

Schnell machte sie sich fertig, packte all ihre Sachen zusammen, die sie brauchte und apparierte gleich in den Eingang des Hospitals. Dort wurde sie schon von einer missgelaunten Sekretärin erwartet.

„Hallo Ginny. Du hast soeben einen Termin bei deinem Bruder und deiner Schwägerin verpasst, und jetzt musst du gleich eine neue Patientin untersuchen, und danach bekommst du hohen Besuch. Frag mich nicht, was die wollen…" redete sie gleich drauf los.

Ginny seufzte geschlagen, und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zum Behandlungszimmer.

Sie trat ein, und entschuldigte sich.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich sie warten lassen habe, aber ich habe verschlafen"

Die Patientin lächelte ihr zu.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bin übrigens Tanina Hawks."

„Ginny Weasley." Antwortete sie rasch, und holte die dementsprechenden Unterlagen hervor.

„Ah ja genau. Sie sind die Frau, die nicht weiss, ob sie das Baby behalten soll, oder ob sie es Abtreiben wollen. Haben sie sich jetzt entschieden, und es ihrem Freund gesagt?"

Die Frau blickte traurig auf den Tisch.

„Nein, ich konnte es ihm immer noch nicht sagen. Er hasst Kinder! Wenn er es raus bekommt, dann bringt der mich um, aber ich möchte das Baby auch nicht abtreiben. Das kann ich nicht!"

Ginny blickte sie teilnahmsvoll an.

„Ich möchte sie ja nicht drängen, aber sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, und dann müssen sie das Baby behalten, und ich denke, wenn sie Angst vor der Reaktion vor ihrem Freund haben, dann sollten sie sich von ihm trennen. Das wäre das Beste. Ich weiss, diesen Ratschlag gebe ich nicht gerne, aber manchmal ist das einfach das Beste."

„Ich kann mich nicht von meinem Freund trennen! Ich liebe ihn doch trotzdem!" Schluchzte sie auf.

„Schätzchen, manchmal muss man sich von jemandem trennen, auch wenn man ihn liebt."

„Was wissen SIE schon davon! Sie sind ja nicht in meiner Situation! Immer diese blöden Ratschläge von euch Ärzten!"

Langsam wurde es Ginny zu bunt. Das war genau das Thema, dass sie hasste.

„Oh glauben sie mir, ich verstehe sie vollkommen, und weiss, in welcher Situation sie gerade sind." Antwortete sie todernst.

„nein, sicher nicht. Sie stehen doch auch nicht vor der Entscheidung, ob sie ihren Freund den sie lieben verlassen sollen, oder ob sie bei ihm bleiben wollen"

„Oh, ich stehe nicht mehr vor dieser Entscheidung, sondern habe sie beschlossen. Nehmen sie sich mich als Beispiel. Ich habe mich gerade erst gestern von meinem Freund getrennt, obwohl ich ihn über alles liebe." Seufzte Ginny.

„Ach ja? Warum haben sie das den getan?" fragte Mrs. Hawks auf einmal neugierig.

„Er hat mich betrogen, seit wir zusammen sind." Sagte sie schlicht.

„oh, das tut mir leid." Sagte sie Teilnahmevoll.

„Schon in Ordnung. Es ist besser so. Für mich und für ihn. Also, wissen sie jetzt, was sie tun werden?" lenkte sie ab.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Aber das was sie mir eben gesagt haben, hat mich zum nachdenken gebracht. Kann ich morgen noch einmal vorbei kommen, und es ihnen dann sagen?"

„Morgen? Warten sie kurz einen Augenblick, ich muss in meinem Terminkalender nach gucken… Morgen… Ja, das sollte gehen. Also dann bis Morgen!" sagte sie und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Sie lehnte sich mit verschlossenen Augen in ihrem Sessel zurück. Das hatte ihr genau noch gefehlt, dass sich jemand bei ihr über sein Liebesleben beklagte.

Klar, solche fälle gab es immer wieder, dass man den Patientinnen raten mussten sich von ihrem Freund zu trennen, aber das heute war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen, weil sie sich selbst erst gerade von ihrem Freund getrennt hatte.

Sie sass eine Weile einfach so im Stuhl, und machte gar nichts. Doch plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe.

„Herein!" rief sie müde.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet, und ein sehr geschäftlich gekleideter Mann trat ein.

Ginny stand schnell auf, und eilte zu ihm, um ihn zu begrüssen.

Er war sehr Jung, und sah dementsprechend auch gut aus. Er hatte Kurze schwarze Haare, strahlend blaue Augen. Er hatte eine schlanke, grosse Statur und sehr gelenkig

„Sie sind Virginia Weasley?" fragte er schlicht.

„Ja, und sie sind…?"

„Oh Entschuldigung. Mein Name ist Roman Sandelholz. Ich bin der Präsident für den Mütter und Kinder Verband. Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört und würde ihnen gerne ein Angebot machen."

„Oh, ich hoffe, sie haben nur gutes von mir gehört!" sagte Ginny lächelnd.

„Aber natürlich!" strahlte er zurück.

„Also, weswegen sind sie hier?"

„Oh genau. Also wie ich ihnen schon gesagt habe, bin ich der Präsident für den Müttern und Kinder Verband. Kurz MKV. Also wie sie vielleicht schon aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren haben, machen wir in Wales ein Zentrum speziell für schwangere Frauen und Mütter auf, die nicht mit ihrer Situation klar kommen, sprich, sie haben Probleme mit dem Freund, Mann oder sonst auch etwas, auf. Und jetzt sind wir überall am Medimagierinnen am suchen, die die Spezielle Ausbildung für diese Fachrichtung studiert haben. Natürlich dürfen das nur die besten und erfahrensten sein, den es wird da einige Probleme geben, die man nicht einfach mit Links lösen kann.

Ich habe mich jetzt schon eine weile umgehört, und ihr Name ist immer wieder gefallen. Ich habe immer nur gutes von ihnen gehört, und würde ihnen jetzt einen Vorschlag machen.

Ich fände es wirklich toll, wenn sie für mich in diesem Zentrum arbeiten kommen würden. Klar, ich würde es verstehen, wenn sie ablehnen würden, denn ihre ganze Familie ist hier. Aber ich fände es trotzdem toll, wenn sie sich Gedanken darüber machen würden." Er sah sie kritisch an.

Ginny die die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört hatte, sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie haben gesagt, nur die besten und erfahrensten suchen sie. Weshalb kommen sie zu mir? Ich arbeite auf diesem Gebiet er seit zwei Jahren. Das ist nicht viel."

„Ich weiss. Am Anfang hatte ich auch meine Bedenken, aber ihre Patientinnen haben mir versichert, sie seien die geeigneste für diesen Job. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, sie zu besuchen und einen eigenen Eindruck von ihnen zu gewinnen."

Ginny sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Wann muss ich ihnen bescheid geben, wie ich mich entschliessen werde?"

„Möglichst schnell wäre gut. Hier haben sie meine Karte. Kontaktieren sie mich ohne weiteres, wenn sie noch fragen haben." Sagte er und lächelte sie wieder an.

Ginny musste zugeben. Dieses Angebot war einfach verdammt verlockend. Wales war ziemlich weit entfernt von London, und sie hätte ihre Ruhe. Wenigstens vorläufig.

„Gut, ich geben so rasch wie möglich bescheid."

„Gut. Also bis dann. Noch nen schönen Tag!"

„Danke, ihnen auch."

Als er gegangen war, liess sie sich Gedankenverloren auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Das Angebot war wirklich verdammt verlockend. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde sie es annehmen. Doch 100% sicher war sie sich noch nicht.

Seufzend richtete sie sich wieder auf, und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit.

Als sie am Abend geschafft nach „Hause" kam, wollte sie eigentlich nur noch etwas Kleines essen, und dann ins Bett gehen. Da sie aber keine Lust hatte, immer im Tropfenden Kessel zu essen, beschloss sie, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Sie tippten den Richtigen Stein an, und lief zielbewusst zu ihrem Lieblingslokal in der Winkelgasse, dem „Circe" ein kleines Französisches Lokal.

Als sie dort angekommen war, und freundlich von einem „garçon"(1) begrüsst worden war, setzte sie sich an ihren Lieblingsplatz.

Sie hatte gerade ihr Getränk bestellt, als sie eine allzu bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Hallo Virginia. Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hallo Draco, was machst du den hier? Ich dachte, du seiest in Amerika, und würdest erst in einem Monat wieder kommen…"(2)

„Tja, da hast du falsch gedacht. Nein, eigentlich wollte ich das ja, aber ich musste wegen einem Notfall vorzeitig wieder nachhause kommen. Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?"

„Klar, ich bin so oder so alleine hier." Seufzte sie traurig.

„Kein Potter? Keinen strahlenden Helden, der im letzten Moment kommt, um dich zu retten?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Auf einen schlag war das glitzern in ihren Augen verschwunden.

„Bleib mir ja fern mit dem."

Er hob eine Augenbraue erstaunt.

„Oh oh… Das hört sich nach einer Krise an."

Sie blickte ihn böse an.

„oke, ich verbessere mich. Das hört sich nicht nach Krise sondern nach Trennung an."

Sie seufzte auf.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr beide euch trennt? Ihr seid doch DAS Traumpaar. Ich denke mal, wenn das die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dann sind einige um ein paar Pfund leichter geworden…"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Jetzt sag bloss, du weißt nicht, dass Halb Grossbritannien gewettet hat, das ihr beide Heiraten werdet?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das wusste ich wirklich nicht. Ist das wahr?"

„Äh-hä. Das ist die nackte Tatsache. Sag mal, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr euch getrennt habt? Ich weiss, die frage ist jetzt der letzte Dreck, aber es nimmt mich jetzt halt wirklich wunder."

Sie seufzte geschlagen auf.

„Er hat mich die ganze Zeit, in der ich mit ihm zusammen war, mich betrogen."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Das war ein Scherz oder?"

„nein."

Er fasste sich Fassungslos an die Stirn.

„Das glaube ich doch nicht. DER Goldjunge, Dumbledores Liebling, soll dich, Virginia Weasley die ganze Zeit betrogen haben?"

„Ja, genau der hat mich betrogen." Bestätigte sie.

„Manchmal denke ich, der Sprechende Hut hätte ihn lieber nach Slytherin gesteckt." Sagte er mehr zu sich, als zu Ginny.

„Oh, da liegst du gar nicht so falsch. Der Sprechende Hut wollte Harry nach Slytherin stecken, doch Harry wollte lieber nach Gryffindor." Sagte sie nüchtern.

Draco verschluckte sich gerade an dem Drink, der soeben gekommen war. Hustend blickte er sie an.

Sie nickte bestätigend.

„oh, man lernt immer wieder neues über unseren Goldjungen. Das hätte ich ihm wirklich zuletzt gegeben. Zzhhh… ein halber Slytherin."

„so, jetzt aber genug von mir, erzähl etwas von dir." Lenkte sie ab.

„Von mir? Was gibt es da zu erzählen? Hmmm… Ah ja… Ich hätte jetzt da die Perfekte Geschichte für dich…"

So verging der Abend, und Ginny wusste einfach nicht, wo die Stunden hingingen. Da sie gerade auf einem niedrigen Punkt in ihrem Leben angekommen war, und Draco ihr Gesellschaft leistete, trank sie mehr, als sie normaler weise trinken würde.

Als sie schon leicht Angetrunken war, und sich noch einen Drink bestellen wollte, hielt sie Draco zurück.

„Ginny, ich denke, du hast schon genug für heute getrunken." Auch er war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, doch er war bei weitem nicht sooo angetrunken wie Ginny.

„Ach lass misch doch… Ein odr sswei Gläschen vertrage isch schon noch."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sie wirklich zurück halten, doch sie liess sich nicht aufhalten, und bestellte gleich noch einen Drink für Draco, der ihn Kopfschüttelnd aber schweigend trank.

So vergingen die nächsten Stunden…

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich komisch. Ihr Kopf brummte was das Zeug hielt, und ihr wahr speiübel. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, und blickte sich. DAS war nicht ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Nein, das war ganz  bestimmt nicht ihr Zimmer.

Wo zum Teufel war sie, und weshalb konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern, was gestern geschehen war. Undeutlich konnte sie sich noch erinnern, dass sie in ihr Lieblings Restaurant gegangen war, und Draco sich kurz darauf zu ihr gesellt hatte.

Danach verschwand alles in einem Nebel an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.

„Was machst du den hier?" fragte eine verschlafene Stimme neben ihr.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück.

„Was machst du den hier?" kreischte sie ihn an.

„Ich wohne hier, aber was machst du den hier…" kam eine Frage zurück.

„Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern…" erschrocken blickte er sie an.

„Was ist gestern passiert?"

„Ich weiss nicht." Antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass ich in mein Lieblingsrestaurant bin, und da bist du zu mir gekommen, und dann haben wir getrunken…"

„und getrunken und getrunken" beendete Draco für sie den Satz.

„Es ist doch nichts passiert danach?" Fragte sie ihn ängstlich.

„Tja, da fragst du eigentlich den falschen, den du hast mich ja schliesslich so abgefüllt, dass ich einen so schrecklichen Kater habe, den ich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr hatte." Sagte er sarkastisch.

„Und oh… nach was sieht es wohl aus, wenn du nackt in meinem Bett hockst. Das wir Doktor gespielt haben?"

Sie sah ihn nieder geschlagen an.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich meine, ich mag dich wirklich, aber wie einen Bruder, und nicht wie einen Freund." Flüsterte sie.

Er nahm sie behutsam in den arm und flüsterte zurück.

„Ich weiss, das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen, aber es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Wenn ich mich doch nur noch erinnern könnte." Fügte er nach einer weile hinzu.

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„was schlägst du mich. Da hat man Sex mit einer sexy Frau, und kann sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern. Das ist echt deprimierend." Verteidigte er sich.

„Du hast Recht…"¨

„Hast du mir soeben gerade Recht gegeben?" fragte er sie Hinterhältig.

„äh… Nein…" sagte sie, und blickte ihn unschuldig an.

„Doch hast du!"

„Na schön, dann habe ich dir halt Recht gegeben. Sag mal, was für Zeit ist eigentlich?" fragte sie in plötzlich.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und meinte dann Schultern zuckend.

„es ist jetzt genau Zehn Uhr."

Sie fluchte laut auf, ehe sie aus dem Bett sprang, und eilig ihre Sachen zusammen packte, die im ganzen Zimmer verstreut lagen.

„Verdammte scheisse. Jetzt komme ich schon wieder zu spät zur Arbeit. Dabei bin ich erst gestern schon zu spät gekommen."

Draco sah ihr ruhig zu, und blieb einfach liegen.

Als sie fertig war, wandte sie sich wieder zu Draco.

„Ähm Draco, kann das bitte unter uns bleiben?" fragte sie ihn bittend.

Er nickte ihr zu.

„klar. Aber was machst du noch hier. Du müsstest schon lange gehen." Scheuchte er sie weg. Sie stürzte aus dem Zimmer, um nach einer Sekunde wieder rein zustürmen.

„Danke." Sagte sie, und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie endgültig verschwand.

_(1) __Sorry, aber mir ist das Deutsche Wort für „garçon" einfach nicht eingefallen, und da habe ich mir gedacht, wenn das schon ein Französisches Restaurant ist, dann kann man da auch „garçon" rufen._

_(2) Über Draco werdet ihr im Verlauf der Geschichte noch weiteres hören. Es ist wohl klar, dass viel  geschehen muss, das Draco nett zu Ginny ist. ;)_

_So? Wie hat euch dieser Teil gefallen. Ich weiss, der ist sicher ganz überraschend gekommen, aber in dieser Geschichte werden noch viele Dinge geschehen, die ziemlich unverhofft kommen…_

_Na ja.. Danke, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest. Ich freue mich immer über die Reviews (Auch wenn ich zum letzten Kapitel nur eines bekommen habe =( )_

_Kaddüüüüü: Tja, ich verrate nichts… wär ja nicht mehr interessant, wenn ich dir sagen würde, wie die Geschichte endet oder? Auf jeden fall werden noch viele Dinge passieren, die man nicht gedacht hätte…(Dieses Kapitelchen ist zum Beispiel gerade Perfekt dazu. Ich glaube, niemand hätte gedacht, dass Ginny einmal mit Draco Malfoy schlafen würde…(also in meiner Geschichte))_

**_all: Danke, danke, an alle, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben. _**

knutschi eure torence


	10. Wales, ich komme!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich einem Freund, der soeben gestorben ist!!!

In memory of Michu

9-Wales, ich komme!!!

Als sie dann um viertel nach Zehn im Hospital ankam, stürzte sie sogleich ins Büro, um zu sehen, was für einen Termin sie gerade hatte.

Drei Termine hatte sie ja schon verpasst. Sie musste sich dringend bei ihren Patientinnen entschuldigen. Gestern war es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, weil es ja „nur" ihre Schwägerin und ihr Bruder gewesen war, doch heute hatte sie Patientinnen gehabt, die sie erst neu hatte, und die waren nicht gut für ihren Ruf.

Jetzt hatte sie gleich einen Termin mit einer Frau, die ihr Baby abtreiben wollte. So fest sie ihren Job auch liebte, desto mehr hasste sie es, wenn Frauen kamen, die ihr Baby abtreiben wollten.

Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Als sie endlich Mittag hatte, beschloss sie, ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin zu besuchen.

Sie klopfte an ihr Zimmer, und trat ein.

Hallo miteinander! Wie geht es dir heute, Hermine?

Sie blickten überrascht auf.

Ginny, was für eine Überraschung! Mir und Ian geht es wirklich gut. Aber eine andere Frage wäre wohl eher, geht es dir gut? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!

Mir? Mir geht es dementsprechend gut.

Was heisst dementsprechend? hackte ihr Bruder nach.

Hast du nicht mit Harry gesprochen in den letzten Tagen? fragte sie direkt.

Nein, was ist mit dir und Harry los?

Nun, wie soll ich sagen… wir haben uns vor zwei Tagen im Streit getrennt.

Beide blickten sie erschrocken an.

Ist das Wahr? flüsterte Hermine.

Sie nickte, und wandte ihren Kopf ab, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Ron und Hermine ihre Träne sahen, die ihr einsam über die Wange kullerte.

A-aber warum? Ihr habt doch so gut zusammen gepasst? Ihr wart einfach Perfekt!!! sagte Ron fassungslos.

Ginny lachte gequält auf.

Das dachte wohl jeder. Nur haben sie sich alle getäuscht.

Aber warum habt ihr euch getrennt? hackte Hermine nach.

Ginnys Gesicht verschloss sich.

Ich will nicht darüber reden. Und ich möchte, dass ihr Harry in Ruhe lässt. Das betrifft vor allem dich, Ron.

Ron wollte ihr ins Wort fallen, doch Ginny wies ihn zurecht.

Nichts da, du lässt ihn in Ruhe. Und auch die Zwillinge, Percy und Bill werden ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Charlie hatte sie extra beiseite gelassen, weil er praktisch die Familie verraten hatte.

Und ich wollte euch noch etwas anderes mitteilen. Ihr seid die ersten.

Verwundert sahen sie sie an.

Na, spuck es schon aus!

Mir wurde gestern ein Angebot gemacht, und ich denke, ich werde es annehmen.

Beide sahen sie noch geschockter an.

Ginny! Das kannst du nicht machen! Wo wirst du dann Arbeiten? wetterte Ron gleich drauf los.

Ich werde dann für dem MKV arbeiten. Die machen in Wales ein Zentrum für Mütter und Kinder auf, die dringend Hilfe gebrauchen.

In Wales? Das ist zuweit weg. Du wirst da auf keinen Fall arbeiten. Unterbrach sie Ron.

Ron, jetzt reicht es, es ist mein Leben, und ich bestimme, wie ich es lebe, und nicht du verstanden? sagte sie wütend.

Aber Ginny…

Nein, kein aber. Ich habe mich entschlossen, und dabei bleibt es. Es ist gut für mich, wenn ich einmal ein bisschen von meiner Familie abstand habe. Nichts für ungut, aber manchmal geht es mir wirklich auf den Keks, dass ihr immer auf mich aufpasst. Wenn ich erst einmal in Wales bin, kann ich wirklich MEIN Leben leben. Und zudem ist die Chance geringer, dass ich da auf Harry treffe. sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme.

Ginny, was ist passiert, dass du dich so verändert hast? fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Wie ich schon sagte, es ist zuviel in den letzten Tagen geschehen, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen.

Ihr Blick war so Abwesend, das Hermine sich nicht getraute, weiter zu fragen.

Wann wirst du es Mum und Dad sagen? fragte Ron nach einer Pause.

So bald wie möglich.

Du weißt, das Mum dich nicht gehen lassen wird.

Sie wird mich gehen lassen, und ansonsten gehen ich halt ohne ihren Willen. Ich will endlich mein eigenes Leben. brauste sie auf.

Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt. Hermine, ich wünsche dir noch alles gute, und Hoffe, du kannst bald nachhause gehen. Aber wenn der kleine Ian so weiter macht, dann wird es nicht mehr lange gehen. Sagte Ginny mit einem traurigen lächeln im Gesicht.

Ron, man sieht sich.

Dann verliess sie das Zimmer.

Hermine und Ron sahen ihr schweigend nach. Nach einer weile unterbrach Hermine die Stille.

Meinst du? Ginny wird Glücklich in Wales werden?

Ich hoffe es für sie, ich hoffe es wirklich für sie. antwortete ihr Ron gedankenversunken.

Ginny atmete tief ein. Das war besser gelaufen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, Ron würde gleich einen Aufstand machen, und sie nicht gehen lassen, bis sie ihm versprochen hätte, doch zu bleiben.

Entschlossen ging sie in ihr Büro, nahm die Karte hervor, die ihr Mr. Sandelholz gestern gegeben hatte, und rief ihn an.

Mr. Sandelholz? Guten Tag, Virginia Weasley am Apparat. Ich rufe sie an, wegen dem Angebot, dass sie mir gestern gemacht haben… ja, ich habe mich entschlossen. Ich werde die Stelle annehmen. Wann können wir das Schriftliche besprechen?... Morgen? Warten sie einen Augenblick, ich muss in meinem Terminkalender schnell nachsehen, ob ich dann kann… Ja, morgen geht es… Also dann, bis morgen. Vielen Dank… Auf Wiedersehen… Danke, ihnen auch.

Erleichtert legte sie das Telefon auf. Jetzt musste sie nur noch hier im Hospital künden, und ihr war nichts mehr im Weg, um nach Wales zu kommen.

Sie hatte gestern lange darüber nachgedacht, und war sich nicht sicher gewesen. Doch dann war die sache mit Draco passiert, und da fand sie es besser, das Angebot anzunehmen, und eine Weile aus London zu verschwinden.

Dass das Zentrum gleich noch in Wales eröffnet wurde, war die Sahne auf dem Törtchen, denn Ginny war nach einem Urlaub mit Harry von Wales begeistert.

Gedankenversunken plante sie bereits in die Zukunft…

Das Gespräch mit Mr. Sandelholz, nein Roman war bestens verlaufen. Er hatte ihr gleich, nach dem alles Schriftliche erledigt worden war, das DU angeboten, mit der Begründung, sie sei ja jetzt seine Mitarbeiterin, und es würde ein besseres Klima schaffen, wenn sich alle mit Du ansprechen würden. Freudig hatte sie es angenommen.

Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass sie nächsten Monat dort anfangen würde. Das war sehr kurzfristig, doch Ginny war froh. Endlich konnte sie von London weg, und den Ärger hinter sich lassen.

Gleich danach hatte sie auch hier im Hospital gekündigt. Ihr Chef war überhaupt nicht glücklich gewesen, musste sie aber gehen lassen, weil sie Vertraglich nicht mehr an ihn gebunden war, und selbst entscheiden konnte, wann sie gehen wollte.

Die Zeit war schnell vergangen. Ginny hatte ein kleines Häuschen in Wales gefunden, welches den Idealen Standpunkt hatte.

Vorher hatte sie noch ein langes Gespräch mit ihren Eltern gehabt. Wie ihr Ron vorausgesagt hatte, wollte Molly sie einfach nicht gehen lassen, doch Ginny konnte ihren willen durchsetzen.

In zwei Tagen konnte sie in ihrem neuen Haus einziehen, und sie war dementsprechend nervös. Viele ihrer Ehemaligen Klassenkameraden würden ihr Helfen, sowie ihre Brüder und Draco.

Ihre sachen hatte sie, seit sie bei Harry ausgezogen war, nicht ausgepackt, und so musste sie auch nicht viele Dinge zusammen packen.

Seit tagen durchstreifte sie nun Muggelmöbelhäuser, um die geeigneten Möbel zu finden. Viele Dinge hatte sie schon, doch noch nicht alles.

Heute würde sie den Rest besorgen, den sie brauchte.

Endlich konnte sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen, und ihr neues beginnen.

Als sie am morgen erwachte, dachte sie nur noch: Altes Leben Ade, neues Ahoi!!!

_Livcx: Danke, danke für dein Review…g =D_

_brisana-brownie: Ja genau, der garçon ist der Kellner… Mir ist es dann eingefallen, als ich gerade das Kapitel gepostet habe… aber so wie es scheint, habt ihr mich trotzdem verstanden…_

_Ich hasse normalerweise auch die Franzarbeiten, aber ich hatte vorher gerade franz hausaufgaben gemacht, und da ist es mir einfach nicht mehr eingefallen… g na ja…_

_koko-chan123456: Danke für dein Review. Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen. Solche fragen beantworte ich nicht, weil dann die ganze Geschichte nicht mehr interessant wäre. Findest du nicht auch. Ich meine, es ist doch nicht toll, wenn du den Schluss schon am Anfang weißt?_

_Kadüüüüü: Danke vielmals für das Kompliment. Was Harry angeht, finde ich das genau das gleiche, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht im Sinn hatte, als ich mit der Geschichte begonnen habe… Aber dann ist mir diese Kap einfach über Nacht eingefallen, und dann musste ich das einfach schreiben…g_

_Na ja… Ich meine… Harry kann ja auch mal böse sein, und muss nicht immer ein Engelchen sein… Findest du nicht auch? _

_Ach ja… findest du Dark Harry fanfics auch so toll wie ich?_

_So, das wärs wieder einmal für heute. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gut gefallen. Ihr werdet demnächst wieder etwas von unserer lieben Virginia Weasley hören. _

_Also bis dann!_

_knutschi eure_

_                                   Torence_

_p.s. es könnte sein, dass das nächste Kapitel entweder voll traurig wird, oder voll kitschig… sollte nur ne Warnung… Ich bin gerade in ner heul fase… Ist echt nicht toll, wenn ein Freund von dir stirbt… =(_


	11. Das neue Haus

10-Das neue Haus

Fröhlich wachte sie am morgen auf. Morgen. Morgen war es endlich so weit. Sie konnte dann ihr neues Leben beginnen. Summend kroch sie aus dem Bett, und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Heute würde sie mit Draco die restlichen Möbel einkaufen gehen. Seit dem „Vorfall" war ihre Beziehung ein bisschen anders. Aber sie hatte sich auf keinen Fall negativ ausgewirkt.

Als Draco erfahren hatte, dass sie nach Wales ziehen würde, hatte er ihr sogleich seine Hilfe angeboten. Ginny hatte das Angebot freudig entgegen genommen. Sie wusste, wenn jemand ihr Helfen konnte, dann Draco.

Heute würde sie die Möbel für ihr Schlafzimmer und das Wohnzimmer kaufen. Den Rest hatte sie schon. Bis auf ein paar kleine Details natürlich.

Als sie fertig geduscht hatte, zog sie eine einfache Bluse und einen Jupe an. Alles natürlich Muggelbekleidung.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie nur noch eine Viertelstunde hatte, bis sie sich mit Draco treffen sollte.

Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg, und war nach zehn Minuten angekommen. Aber erst, nachdem sie noch schnell in einem „Starbucks" Café gewesen war, und sich eine Tasse Kaffee gekauft hatte.

Kaffe schlürfend stand sie nun am Treffpunkt, und wartete auf Draco.

Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis die gesagte Person auftauchte. Lächelnd ging sie Draco entgegen.

Hi du. Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. begrüsste sie ihn und gab ihm einen Schmatz auf die Wange.

Hi du, auch schön dich zusehen. Ja, ich weiss, ich meine, ein Tag ist schon ein bisschen lang. Findest du nicht auch? fragte er gespielt sarkastisch.

Aber ja, da muss ich dir vollkommen zustimmen. gab sie ihm Schlagfertig zurück.

Nun denn, wenn wir uns schon mal so schnell einig sind, dann könnten wir ja gleich los gehen.

Sie nickte nur zustimmend. Worte waren keine Notwendig.

Den ganzen Tag klapperten sie ein Möbelhaus nach dem anderen ab. Da Ginny jedoch nichts gefiel, was die Muggel anboten. Führte Draco sie in ein paar ausgezeichnete Zauberermöbelläden. Ginny war einfach hin und weg.

Draco, warum hast du mir die nicht gleich gezeigt? Die sind einfach wunderbar. Genau mein Stil.

Du hast gesagt, du willst die Muggelläden abklappern, und da hab ich halt nichts gesagt. meinte er Achselzuckend.

Am Abend hatte sie dann endlich alles zusammen, und war überglücklich. Das Schlafzimmer hatte einen leichten romantischen stich, aber das gefiel Ginny besonders. Sie hatte sich ein Himmelbett ausgesucht mit seidenen Vorhängen (pastellgrün), einen gläsernen Kleiderschrank (matt) mit pastellgrünen Schubladen, eine gläserne Kommode (auch matt) und eine Frisierkommode (Auch aus mattem Glas) mit einem grossen runden Spiegel. Alles passte perfekt zusammen, und harmonierte.

Draco schüttelte zwar den Kopf, als sie alles ausgesucht hatte, doch er stimmte ihr zu. Es sah wirklich wunderschön aus.

Das Wohnzimmer war in einem hellen Holzton gehalten, und die Polstergruppe war blassgrün. Auch das sah sehr schön aus. (Eigentlich wollte sie sich ja eine rote Polstergruppe kaufen, aber Draco konnte sie zu der grünen überreden.)

Was Ginny sehr überraschte war, dass sie in ihrem neuen Haus mehr oder weniger alles mit grün eingerichtet hatte. Besser gesagt morgen einrichten würde.

Müde und mit schmerzenden Füssen kam sie nachhause. Sie machte sich nicht einmal mehr die mühe, sich umzuziehen. So müde war sie. Erschöpft fiel sie ins Bett, und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich ganz ausgeruht. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Überall stapelten sich Kisten und Pakete. Das ganze Zimmer war damit vollgestopft.

Seufzend machte sie sich parat – schliesslich kamen die Leute bald, die ihr halfen und ass ein kleines Frühstück. Sie hatte sich um zehn Uhr mit den anderen verabredet. Jetzt war es viertel vor. Draco war der erste der eintraf. Dann kamen Fred und George und der Rest. Als alle da waren, war die Hälfte des Tropfenden Kessels gefüllt. Ginny war gerührt. So viele wollten ihr helfen.

Das Umziehen ging relativ schnell. Da sie ja alle Zaubern konnten, konnten sie ja alle dinge klein Zaubern, und in den Taschen verstauen. Zum Haus konnten sie übers Flohnetzt gelangen. War alles nicht schwer.

Die eigentliche Arbeit kam danach. Alles musste neue Aufgebaut und versorgt werden. Da es keinen Zauberspruch dazu gab, mussten sie alles auf „normale" art machen.

Da aber so viele halfen, kamen sie schnell vorwärts, und waren am Nachmittag schon fertig – Mit Möbel aufstellen. Die Sachen musste Ginny alleine einräumen, damit sie wusste wo was war.

Am Abend würden sie sich alle noch einmal treffen. Ginny hatte sie zum Dank für ihre Hilfe eingeladen.

Als alle bis auf Draco gegangen waren, liess sie sich erschöpft auf einem Sessel nieder.

Phuu.. war das heute ein anstrengender Tag. seufzte sie.

 Draco nickte matt.

Und wie. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Umziehen so anstrengend ist.

Ginny hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

Das solltest du doch auch wissen, schliesslich bist du auch von Zuhause ausgezogen.

Ja, eigentlich schon, aber nur wenn man das selber macht. Ich hab einfach eine Firma beauftragt, dass sie alles umziehen. Ich musste dann nur noch die Sachen am Richtigen Ort versorgen. gab er ihr schlicht als Antwort.

Das muss schön sein, wenn man so viel Geld hat. meinte sie niedergeschlagen.

Draco hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

Ich weiss nicht, was du hast Wiesel. Du verdienst auch nicht schlecht. Soviel wie du in den letzten Tagen ausgegeben hast, habe ich noch nie auf einen Schlag ausgegeben.

Ja vielleicht, aber ich musste auch lange sparen dafür. Eigentlich war das für einen ganz anderen Zweck gedacht. Als Absicherung, falls mir etwas geschehen würde, aber jetzt ist es einfach anders gekommen.

Oft kommt es anders als man denkt. meinte Draco nur dazu.

Du hast recht. -Wenn du nur wissen würdest, wie recht du hast.- dachte sie sich dabei, als sie es sagte.

Also komm, du hast heute noch viel vor. Schliesslich musst du noch ein ganzes Haus einräumen. Schönes Haus übrigens. Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag sagen. Du hast wirklich Geschmack. Ganz anders als dein Bruder...

Draco! rief sie empört, und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

Was? fragte er unschuldig und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

Ein kaltes Graublau traf auf ein warmes braun.

Ginny verschlug es fast die Sprache, als sie ihm so tief in die Augen blickte.

- Er hat wunderschöne Augen- dachte sie, ehe sie sich selber tadelte. –Ginny, du kannst keine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy eingehen. Er ist ein Freund mehr nichts.-

Räuspernd und mit roten Wangen wendete sie den Blick von ihm ab. Ihr war es sichtlich peinlich, denn sie wurde noch röter im Gesicht. Draco beobachtete sie amüsiert. Stille herrschte im ganzen Haus

Ähm, also ich denke, ich sollte jetzt langsam anfangen. Willst du mir helfen, oder möchtest du nachhause, um dich auszuruhen? fragte sie nach einer peinlich stillen Pause.

Na was wohl. Dir helfen, sonst wirst du ja nie fertig damit. antwortete er schlicht.

Ginny nickte dankbar. Ich denke, du kannst die Küche einräumen. Da kann man eigentlich nichts falsch machen.

Er nickte einfach, und verschwand dann. Ginny blickte ihm nach. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Ihre Gefühle liefen Amok. Dabei war Draco nur ein Freund von ihr; nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.

Seufzend machte sie sich ans werk. Sie begann mit dem Schlafzimmer, damit sie morgen alle Kleider bereit hatte, und dass sie schon in ihrem Bett schlafen konnte.

Einige Stunden später hatte sie ihr Schlafzimmer vollkommen so eingerichtet, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war einfach ihr Traumzimmer. Glücklich warf sie noch einen Blick zurück, ehe sie das Schlafzimmer verliess, um zu sehen, wie es Draco ging.

Draco ging wortlos in die Küche. Dort stapelten sich viele Karton schachteln. Seufzend machte er sich an das Werk. Die Einzel verpackten Teller musste er alle aus der Zeitung auswickeln, und im Wandschrank verstauen. Ein Haus einräumen war zwar nicht gerade seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber wenn er Ginny so einen Gefallen tun konnte, dann machte er es gerne – für sie.

Als er einige Stunden völlig verschwitz gerade die letzte Tasse im Wandschrank verstaute, blickte Ginny in die Küche.

Ah, Draco. Wie ich sehe, bist du auch gerade fertig. Danke für deine Hilfe, ich denke, das ist genug für heute. sie lächelte ihn an. Sie blickte auf die Uhr.

Hmmm… in einer halben stunde treffen wir die andern schon im „Chouette dans la nuit"(1). Möchtest du dich zuhause umziehen, oder kann ich dich als Dankeschön zu einem extra Kaffee einladen? fragte sie ihn.

Hmmm… Eigentlich möchte ich mich schon noch umziehen, aber ich habe sicher nicht lange. Warum kommst du nicht schnell zu mir, und ich ziehe mich um, und dann gehen wir zusammen einen Kaffee trinken? fragte er zurück.

Klar, können wir auch so machen. Also bis später. sagte sie, und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe auch er mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand.

Zwar konnte man nicht gerade in jeden beliebigen Wohnraum eines Zauberers apparieren, sonder musste vom Besitzer zugelassen sein, doch da Ginny Draco noch oft besuchte, war sie eine der wenigen, die zugelassen war.

Sie sass schon auf dem schwarz-grünen Sofa, als Draco rein apparierte. Er verschwand sogleich in seinem Zimmer, und kam wenige Minuten später wieder raus. Frisch geduscht und angezogen. Ginny blickte ihn überrascht an.

Was, schon fertig?

Klar, ich bin schliesslich keine Frau, die eine halbe stunde braucht. antwortete er ihr mit einem schelmischen lächeln.

Ginny erwiderte sein lächeln.

Also, wenn du ja schon fertig bist, dann können wir ja gehen.

Draco hielt ihr Gentelmanhaft seinen Arm hin. Sie ergriff ihn und sogleich apparierten sie miteinander ins „Chouette dans la nuit".

Ein Kellner führte sie sogleich zu ihrem Reservierten Tisch, und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. (Ginny war sehr bekannt in diesem Restaurant, weil, als sie einmal da gegessen hatte, und eine Frau zu früh ihre Wehen bekommen hatte, das Kind hier im Restaurant geboren hatte. Das Mädchen wurde daher nach ihr Ginevra(2) getauft.)

Als ihr Kaffee gekommen war (Draco bestellte einen Tee, weil er Kaffee am Abend nicht mehr vertrug), ging es nicht mehr lange, und die andern trudelten auch ein. Da sie eine sehr grosse Gesellschaft waren, ging es sehr laut zu und her. Unter anderem mussten die Weasley Zwillinge unbedingt ihre neue Erfindung an Ron testen, was für sehr grosse Lacher im ganzen Restaurant sorgte. Ron war darauf sehr wütend auf die beiden, und redete mit ihnen den ganzen Abend nicht mehr. Doch die Zwillinge störte das nicht. Zu dem waren ihre beiden Frauen auch eingeladen worden, und zum andern hatten sie ihren Spass, und konnten mit den andern reden.

So verging der ganze Abend, und Ginny hatte einen Spass, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Die „Party" war gerade voll im Gange, als sie von hinten angesprochen wurde.

Ginny hallo, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch oft hier her essen gehst! überrascht drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand ihr zukünftiger Chef, Roman Sandelholz.

Roman, was machst du den hier? fragte sie ihn überrascht zurück.

Ich muss mich wieder einmal um meine Mutter kümmern. sagte er, und verzog ihm Spass sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

Ginny lachte herzlich.

Und was führt dich hierher, dass du so feierst? fragte er.

Ich bin heute in mein neues Haus in Wales gezogen, und ich habe alle Helfer zum Abendessen eingeladen.

Aha. Du hast doch ein schönes Haus in Trawsfynydd gefunden oder?

Ja, von wo weißt du das den jetzt wieder? fragte sie überrascht.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: Weil du jetzt meine neue Nachbarin bist. Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Ginny sah ihn Sprachlos.

Also, dann geh ich wieder einmal. Wir sehen uns am Montag wieder. Und somit war er verschwunden.

Ginny blickte ihm immer noch fassungslos nach. Na das war ja eine Überraschung!

Sie wurde aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit von Fred gerissen, der sie etwas fragte.

Sie wendete sich ihm zu, und wenig später hatte sie es wieder vergessen…

_So, als erstes möchte ich mich einmal entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich weiss es ist keine Entschuldigung, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich in letzter Zeit einen Prüfungsstress(heute hatte ich die letzte Englisch Prüfung, und Chemie) hatte, und zu all dem noch im Klassenlager gewesen bin._

_Es tut mir wirklich leid. Mit Hundeblick um Verzeihung bitt._

_Aber ich verspreche, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller posten werde. sich umschau, und hoff, dass ich versprechen wirklich halten kann._

**_Hier noch ein paar Erklärungen._**

_(1) __Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich am Anfang Virginia für Ginny geschrieben habe, aber sie heisst in Wirklichkeit Ginevra. Hat Rowling auf ihrer offiziellen Homepage geschrieben. (www.jkrowling.com ist sogar auf Deutsch!!!)_

_       Ab sofort werde ich nur noch Ginevra schreiben, und nicht mehr Virginia. Sorry, tut mir wirklich Leid!_

_(2) Chouette dans la nuit ist Französisch und heisst soviel wie „Eule in der Nacht" (Ich hoffe, ich habe es richtig geschrieben… g)_

**_Kad_**_: Jop, ich bin 15 und kein Jahr älter. =D _

_    Hmmm… also, er ist bei einem Unfall mit seinem Moped verunfallt, und hat sich das Genick gebrochen… =( _

_    Aber wohl das schlimmste ist, dass er in einem Monat 18 geworden wäre, und dem Kolleg, den er hinten drauf_

_    hatte, ist fast nichts passiert. Ein paar Schrammen und sonst nichts…_

_    ( Ich muss sagen, ich schreibe auch immer Na ja… bei Reviews g)_

_Also dann, bis zum nächsten mal!!!_

_knutschi eure treue torence_

_p.s. ein Review würde mich echt freuen. Ich liebe Reviews. Auch wenn es schlechte sind, oder es Kritiken darin hat._

_pp.s__  Wenn ihr wollt kann ich euch meine Notizen zu den Personen hier rein schreiben. Müsst ihr einfach in einem Review schreiben, ob ihr wollt, oder nicht._


	12. Harry, Draco oder Roman?

11- Roman, Draco oder Harry?

Die Zeit verging schnell, und Ginny hatte sich schnell in ihrem neuen Haus eingewohnt. Es war jetzt drei Wochen nach dem Einzug, und Ginny arbeitete seit zwei einhalb Wochen am neuen Ort.

Sie musste feststellen, dass ihre Entscheidung mehr als Richtig gewesen war, weil es ihr an dem neuen Ort sehr gefiel. Die Leute waren sehr freundlich, und sie hatte schnell neue Freunde gefunden. Zwar hatte sie noch Kontakt zu ihren alten Freunden, doch sie bemerkte, dass der immer mehr abbrach. Nur Hermine liess sich nicht abschütteln.

Manchmal ging es Ginny wirklich auf die Nerven, wenn sich ihre Schwägerin solche Sorgen um sie machte. So kam es, dass Hermine heute etwas mit ihr Unternehmen wollte. Ian hatte sie bei Ron gelassen, der heute Frei hatte.

Ginny fragte sich, wie lange es gehen würde, bis der erste Hilferuf von Ron kam. Wie sie ihren Bruder kannte, hatte er was solche dinge betraf einfach keine Ahnung. Er konnte der beste Trainer der Cudley Cannons sein, doch wenn es um Kinder ging, war er einfach die grösste Niete. Da gab es nichts, was ihm helfen könnte.

Der Kamin leuchtete Grün auf, und Ginny erhob sich seufzend. Kaum drei Sekunden später stolperte Hermine heraus, und klopfte sich die Asche von der Robe. Sie begrüsste Hermine und gab ihr dann ein Rollo, um ihre Kleider zu säubern.

Danke Ginny. Also, was gedenkst du heute zu tun? fragte Hermine voller Tatendrang.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ach komm schon, du weißt doch sicher etwas, das man hier unternehmen kann. drängte sie Hermine.

Ich weiss nicht Hermine. Hast du nicht einen Wunsch, wo du gerne hingehen möchtest? Ich sollte einfach noch schnell ins Büro gehen, und meinem Chef etwas bringen. antwortete sie.

Hermine sah sie kritisch an.

Nein, ich habe wirklich keine Idee… Komm, gehen wir einfach mal ins Büro und dann sehen wir weiter. Einverstanden? fragte sie noch immer vollkommen fröhlich.

Ginny nickte nur.

Ok. Du musst „MKV Wales" sagen, und dann kommst du in der Haupteingangshalle an. 

Hermine nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, warf sie ins Feuer trat in die Grünen Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: MKV Wales 

Ginny machte genau das gleiche, und nach wenigen Sekunden stand sie ihm Kamin am gewünschten Ort und sah Hermine wieder die Asche von den Kleidern klopfen.

Komm Hermine. seufzte Ginny, packte sie am Ärmel und zog sie mit. Unterwegs begrüsste sie noch die Empfangsdame freundlich und alle Kollegen, die heute Dienst hatten.

Sie zog sie in ihr Büro, schnappte sich eine Akte und zog sie gleich weiter.

Hermine liess alles mit sich geschehen. Als sie in Ginnys Büro gekommen waren, sagte sie schnell wow , ehe sie wieder weiter gezogen wurde.

Sag mal, hast du es leicht pressant? fragte sie dann nach einer weile.

Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich möchte so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden. gab ihr Ginny als Antwort.

Da waren sie auch schon vor einer Tür angekommen, und Ginny klopfte an.

Ein Herein war zu hören, und schon schleifte Ginny Hermine weiter. Sie stoppte kurz vor einem Bürotisch, an dem ein Junger gut aussehender Mann sass.

Sein Kopf war über Akten gesenkt, und nach einer Weile blickte er auf.

Ah Ginny. Schön, du hast es also noch geschafft, die Akte fertig zu kriegen. Dafür bin ich dir wirklich sehr dankbar. über sein Gesicht schlich sich ein strahlendes lächeln.

Ja, aber nur knapp. Ich muss gleich wieder weiter. 

Ah… besuch. Wer ist den die hübsche Dame, wenn ich fragen darf? fragte er hinterhältig.

Oh… ähm Hermine, dass ist Roman Sandelholz mein Chef, Roman, das ist Hermine Weasley, meine Schwägerin. 

Etwa DIE Hermine Granger? fragte er, und ein grosses lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Ja genau die. Also, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, kann ich dann bitte wieder gehen? fragte sie gestresst.

Aber klar doch. Mrs. Weasley war nett sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe doch, ich sehe sie wieder einmal. Ginny dir noch nen schönen freien Tag. Also, bis dann. verabschiedete er sich von ihnen.

Ginny packte Hermine wieder am Ärmel und zog sie aus dem Büro.

Wow, dein Chef ist ja echt süss. Wenn ich nicht schon verheiratet wäre, würde ich mir echt überlegen, ob ich mit dem etwas anfangen würde. begann Hermine sogleich, als sie ausser hörweite waren.

Ach Hermine. Er ist mein Chef, wie soll ich da etwas Anfangen? Und überhaupt, weshalb sollte er sich für mich interessieren? fragte sie schüchtern.

Ach Ginny. Da sieht doch jeder, dass der etwas von dir will. munterte Hermine sie auf.

Wenn du meinst. Also, wo soll's dann jetzt hingehen? fragte Ginny und versuchte abzulenken.

Nichts da. Musst gar nicht ablenken wollen. Ginny, diese Chance solltest du packen. Ich meine, vielleicht lenkt dich das auch ein bisschen ab. Meinst du nicht? hackte sie nach.

Ginny seufzte bloss und liess die frage offen. In ihrem Innern wusste sie aber nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Klar, Roman war charmant, hübsch und sexy. Aber da waren noch Draco und Harry. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie für eine neue Beziehung schon bereit war. Einerseits liebte sie Harry noch immer, aber sie konnte ihm nicht verzeihen. Das war einfach zuviel gewesen. Anderseits wusste sie nicht recht, was sie für Draco empfand. War es nur Brüderliche Liebe, oder war es echte Liebe. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Zuerst musste sie sich selbst ihrer Gefühle klar werden.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie Hermine fragend anblickte.

Was? Könntest du bitte die Frage wiederholen, ich war irgendwie in Gedanken versunken. 

Ich sagte, ob wir nicht an den Gerwinboulevard gehen wollten. Das ist doch eine ähnliche Strasse, wie die Winkelgasse. Nur für Zauberer, oder? 

OH… ja klar könnten wir dort hingehen. Ich hab da einen Wahnsinns Kleiderladen gefunden. Den musst du einfach einmal besucht haben. schwärmte Ginny.

Gesagt, getan. Kaum fünf Minuten später, waren sie beim Gerwinboulevard, und streunten durch die Geschäfte.

Alles wurde von ihnen Untersucht. Ob Kleiderladen oder Schmuckladen… einfach alles. Ginny musste zugeben, es machte ihr viel Spass. Auch wenn sie es nie offen zugegeben hätte, sie vermisste Hermine… Eigentlich vermisste sie alle. Doch… sie hatte sich für ein neues Leben entschieden und dabei blieb es.

Sie waren gerade wieder in einem Kleiderladen, der für seine schrillen Outfits bekannt war, und probierten Kleider, als auf einmal eine grosse Unruhe vor dem Laden entstand. Zuerst dachten sie sich nichts weiter dabei, weil es ja immer wieder so etwas gab. Doch diese Unruhe wollte sich einfach nicht legen, sonder vergrösserte sich immer mehr.

hei Mine! Weißt du was da los ist? fragte Ginny dann endlich.

nee… vielleicht gibt es da ja ne Prügelei, oder jemand ist bei Klauen erwischt worden… was weiss ich… 

ne Prügelei? Oder jemand hat geklaut? Das glaube ich jetzt eher weniger. Das hätte sich schon längst gelegt. Komm, wir gehen mal gucken… 

Hmm… ich weiss nicht, ob das so gut ist… Ich meine… es könnte doch viel geschehen… meinst du nicht??? 

Ginny blickte sie strafend an… Also bitte… sei doch nicht immer so ängstlich… 

Hermine gab endlich nach, und verliess mit ginny zusammen den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Je näher sie dem Ausgang kamen, desto nervöser war die Stimmung.

Auf einmal rannte eine wild kreischende Frau an ihnen vorbei.

Die Dragonmasters sind hier!!! Die Dragonmasters! 

Dann brach sie auf einmal los… Die Panik… Die Leute rannten wild kreischend umher und warfen alles um. Die Verkäufer die selbst in Panik gerieten liessen ihre Arbeiten fallen und drängten sich mit den andern.

Hermine und Ginny blickten sich entsetzt an, ehe sie durch die drängelnde Masse getrennt wurden.

Ginny!!! Ginny, wo bist du? konnte Ginny Hermine rufen hören.

Hier, ich bin hier!! schrie sie immer wieder durch die Menge, doch alles ging unter dem Geschrei der andern unter.

Ginny fühlte sich auf einmal alleine. Das konnte natürlich nur ihr passieren… Da hat man einen schönen Tag, und dann wird alles versaut.

Ohne nach zudenken lief sie mit der in Panik geratenen Menge mit, damit sie nicht erdrückt wurde. Doch dann, auf einmal lief sie gegen etwas das einen Widerstand darstellte. Zuerst dachte sie, die Menge wäre stehen geblieben, doch sie täuschte sich. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht eines Dragonmasters.

Hallo Ginny-mäuschen… genau dich hab ich gesucht. Gut, dass du zu Papa läufst. Jetzt muss er dich nicht mehr suchen… Dann können wir ja gleich nach hause gehen… was meinst du? sagte er, grinste dabei und zeigte all seine schlechten Zähne.

In deinen Träumen, du elender stinkender Drache. Mit einem von euch würde ich als letztes gehen! erwiderte sie ihm und spukte ihm ins Gesicht.

Seinen Zorn unterdrückend, wischte sich der Dragonmaster die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und grinste ihr wieder ins Gesicht…

Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht mit mir mitgehen willst? fragte er sie hämisch.

Ich glaube, du bist taub. Ich sagte doch Nein, und dabei bleibts!!! 

Bist du dir auch ganz, ganz sicher? fragte er sie noch mal, und sein grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Ich wieder hole mich nicht gerne, aber für dich tue ich es nochmals: Nein. 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Na, dein Pech. Ich hatte den Auftrag dich drei mal zu fragen, ob du mit willst oder nicht, und wenn du nach dem dritten mal verneint hast, dann kann ich alle mittel einsetzten, um dich mitzunehmen… Also bye kleine… lächelte er sie an, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: Stupor .

Ginny blickte ihn noch geschockt an, ehe sie in einer unendlichen Dunkelheit versank…

Kiwi123: Hmmm… ich sag eigentlich nichts dazu, ob es eine Ginevra/Harry oder eine Ginevra/Draco wird. Die nächste Frage wird aber sein, ist es überhaupt einer der beiden???

Michael: Bei deinem Review musste ich echt lachen... Danke vielmals. Ich lese nicht oft Reviews, bei denen ich lachen muss. Aber leider werde ich dir diese Frage nicht beantworten, wie auch den andern nicht… tja, tut mir leid…

Juno5: Danke, danke vielmals für dein Review, aber auch dir werde ich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Dann wäre ja die ganze Story fertig, und ich hätte nichts mehr zu tun. Tut mir aber echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel gekommen ist… Sorry!!!!

Ich danke euch allen! Ihr seid einfach grossartig. Leider bin ich das nicht. Sonst hätte ich euch nicht so lange warten lassen, und das nächste Kapitel wäre früher gekommen… SORRY!!!!

Ich hoffe aber, dass euch dieses besonders gut gefällt, und fände es echt toll, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlassen würdet…

knutschi eui torence

I

I

I

I Please!!!! mit hundeblick anguck

V


	13. Wie bitte?

12 – Wie Bitte?

Als Ginny erwachte, schmerzte ihr Kopf höllisch. Sie versuchte sich ein bisschen zu bewegen, bereute es aber sogleich wieder, als ihr Körper mit heftigen Schmerzen rebellierte. Sie stöhnte schmerzvoll auf.

Darauf hin hörte sie ein rascheln in ihrer nähe. Neugierig wie sie halt war, wollte sie einfach unbedingt wissen, wer, oder was das soeben gewesen war.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als sie das grelle Licht blendete. Als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, sah sie deutlich eine weiße Zimmerdecke. Vorsichtiger, als beim ersten versuch, drehte sie langsam ihren Kopf.

Zuerst konnte sie nur das Nachttischchen ausmachen, auf dem eine Flasche Wasser und Blumen standen. Weiße Lilien. Immer noch vorsichtig wegen der Schmerzen blickte sie langsam auf die andere Seite.

Da sah sie eine Junge Frau, die zu dösen schien. Von ihr musste wohl das Geräusch gekommen sein, denn Ginny sah eine Zeitung am Boden liegen, die der Frau wohl aus der Hand gerutscht war.

Da Ginny weder wusste wo sie war, noch was sie hier zu suchen hatte, beschloss sie, erst einmal weiter auf schlafen zu stellen. Doch wie es kommen musste, erwachte diese Junge Frau just in diesem Moment, und sah ihr mitten in die Augen. Rehbraun traf freundliches Blau.

„oh, du bist wach." Sagte sie schlicht.

Ginny starrte sie mit Halboffenem Mund an.

„ Wer sind sie, was mache ich hier, und wo zum Teufel bin ich überhaupt." Sprudelte sie sogleich drauf los.

Die Junge Frau hob erst einmal schützend die Hände hoch.

„Nicht so stürmisch Ginny, Ich kann dir leider im Moment nur eine Frage beantworten, die nächsten, beantworte ich dir bald." Sagte sie beruhigend.

„na dann schießen sie los, und beantworten mir endlich die eine Frage, die sie im Moment können" meinte Ginny stur.

„im Moment kann ich dir leider nur meinen Namen sagen, und der lautet Claire."

„Das ist alles? Sie verraten mir Ihren Namen, und sie scheinen wohl alles über mich zu wissen!" rief Ginny aufgebracht, ehe sie ihre Hand vor den Mund presste, und sich nach einem Kübel oder sonst was umschaute.

Die Junge Frau streckte ihr gleich einen Kübel zu, in den sich Ginny erbrach.

„Danke" nuschelte Ginny. „Das ist mir also wirklich noch nie passiert." Meinte sie nachträglich, und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

„hast du das öfters?" fragte Claire besorgt.

„nein, eigentlich nie." Antwortete Ginny und war noch immer Rot im Gesicht.

„Ich werde dann mal den Doktor rufen." Meinte Claire nach einer weile.

Ginny nickte stumm. Was sollte sie auch darauf erwidern?

Langsam und mit einer Hand im Rücken stand Claire mühsam von ihrem Stuhl hoch und verschwand durch eine Türe.

Kurz darauf kam sie mit dem Doktor zurück. Dieser stellte sich als eine Frau dar.

„Hallo, ich bin Doktor Summerville. Ich werde sie jetzt einmal durchgehend untersuchen." Sagte sie freundlich.

Ginny nickte wieder stumm.

Nach einer Stunde war Dr. Summerville endlich fertig. Sie unterbrach den golden Strahl den Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab verband.

„So, das wäre es. Euch geht es scheinbar wieder gut."

„was heißt euch?" hackte Ginny nach.

Dr. Summerville sah Claire verunsichert an. Diese nickte ihr sachte zu.

„ähm… also, wie soll ich das sagen? Zum einen waren sie fast drei Wochen bewusstlos, und zum andern hätten sie fast ihr Kind verloren, als sie angegriffen wurden." Endete sie schließlich.

Ginny sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„was heisst, ihr Kind fast verloren?" fragte sie baff.

Wieder wechselte der Doktor mit Claire einen Blick.

„na, sie sind schwanger."

Für Ginny schien eine Welt zusammen zu brechen. Schwanger. Ausgerechnet sie war Schwanger. Dabei war sie doch noch so jung!

„ Wie bitte? Das war ein Scherz, oder" fragte sie nach einer Weile bitter.

„nein, das war ganz und gar kein Scherz. Du bist im dritten Monat schwanger, Ginny." Meldete sich Claire zu Wort.

„Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen. Währt ihr vielleicht so gut, und lasst mich einen Augenblick alleine. Ich muss nachdenken." Sagte Ginny und hielt sich langsam den Bauch.

Die beiden andern Frauen sahen sie kurz mitleidig an und verschwanden dann aus dem Zimmer.

Schwanger. Im dritten Monat. Immer wieder durchfuhren diese vier Wörter ihren Kopf. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie hatte doch immer Verhütet. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal wer der Vater des Kindes war. Vor drei Monaten war die Sache mit Harry passiert, und kurz darauf hatte sie mit Draco geschlafen. Sie wusste es echt nicht. Klar, es konnten nur diese beiden sein, aber es war immer noch einer zuviel.

Sie wollte noch kein Kind. Dafür fühlte sie sich noch nicht bereit, aber sie wollte es auch nicht Abtreiben... dazu war es jetzt ja eh zu spät… Sie musste es wohl oder übel austragen… Wie sich das anhörte austragen… wie wenn es um Zeitungen oder so gehen würde.

Nach langer Zeit schlief sie endlich unruhig ein.

_Sie war wieder in ihrem Haus in Wales. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Blätter der Bäume wiegten sich im Wind langsam hin und her._

_Sie sass entspannt auf einem Liegestuhl in ihrem Garten, auf dem kleinen Gartentischchen stand ein Drink und auf ihrem Schoss lag eine Zeitschrift. Neugierig nahm sie die Zeitschrift auf und durchblätterte sie._

_-Wie können sie ihre eigenen Babysachen stricken- plädierte da eine Schlagzeile._

_-Wie sie ihr Babyzimmer passend zu ihrem Kind einrichten können- hiess da eine andere._

_Wie es schien, las sie eine Babyzeitschrift. Ein lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um ihren Hals. Zuerst erschrak sie, beruhigte sich aber, als sie bemerkte wer es war. Unendlich zufrieden schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und lauschte seinen Worten. Sie hörten sich an, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf dieser Welt. Sie fühlte sich noch glücklicher. _

_Der Mann kam nach vorne, kniete sich neben ihren Liegestuhl und legte seine Hände auf ihren gewölbten Bauch. Sanft streichelte er ihren Bauch und küsste ihn immer wieder. Dann schob er ihr shirt nach oben und legte seine Hände auf den nackten Bauch. _

_Die Berührung fühlte sich so unendlich vertraut und zart an. Ginny seufzte glücklich. Der Mann streichelte ihren Bauch weiter und küsste ihn wieder. Dann begann er langsam sanft und zärtlich mit dem Bauch zusprechen. Ginny fühlte sich dabei noch glücklicher. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie vor Glück fast explodieren. Ein lächeln zierte ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. _

_Der Mann stand auf, trat einen Schritt nach vorne, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie unendlich zärtlich. Sie wusste, sie liebte diesen Mann, und dieser Mann liebte sie._

_Dann, verschwand auf einmal alles. Es wurde dunkel und düster. Die Stimmung war bis ans äusserste gespannt. Ginny blickte sich ängstlich um. Ihre Arme hatte sie schützend vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt. Eine Dunkle unheimliche Macht trat auf sie zu. Er war noch fünf Meter entfernt. Noch vier, noch drei, noch zwei… ein markerschütternder Schrei unterbrach die Unheimliche Stimme und Ginny erwachte schwitzend im Krankenbett._

Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmässig. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Dr. Summerville kam angerannt und sah nach ihr.

„was ist los?" fragte sie erschüttert.

„e... es ist nichts… ich hab nur schlecht geträumt." Sagte Ginny matt.

Die junge Frau nickte leicht und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Ginny fühlte sich echt beschissen. Der Traum wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Zuerst dieser Moment der absoluten Liebe, und dann gleich das Gegenteil. Was hatte dieser Traum nur zu bedeuten. Und wer, das war die Millionen frage, wer war dieser Mann gewesen, bei dem sich Ginny so wohl gefühlt hatte. Sie wusste, es war jemand gewesen, den sie kannte. Doch, wer war es nur gewesen.

Sie zermattete sich das Gehirn, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen.

Sie musste es einfach herausfinden.

_So, das wär es nach langer Zeit wieder einmal… Möchte mich bei dieser Gelegenheit auch dazu entschuldigen… Sorry!!! Tut mir wirklich leid…_

_Ich hätte da mal zwei kleine bescheidene Fragen, die ich aufgrund eines sehr „nettem" Review frage…_

_Also..1. Schreibe ich wirklich so mies, dass ich es am liebsten sein lassen sollte, _

_und 2. Hat es in meiner Geschichte, wirklich so viele Wörter, die nicht aus dem Hochdeutschen, sondern aus dem Schweizerdeutschen kommt? Ihr müsst mir wirklich sagen, wenn ich ein Wort hinschreibe, dass ihr nicht versteht! Für mich sind alle Wörter logisch und verständlich…_

_So, und nun kommen wir zu etwas angenehmeren, und zwar zu den Review antworten… also…_

**_Kiwi123 _**Ich und gemein? Neihn… dass kann ich mir aber wirklich nicht vorstellen.. ;-) und keine Angst… die Eifersuchtszenen werden nicht zu kurz kommen… /diabolisch grins/

**_Mandy Rosalie _**Ich sage nichts dazu… /mund mit Schlüssel verschliess und Schlüssel wegwerf/ Aber trotzdem danke für dein Review.

**_Phoenixfeder _**Danke vielmal für dein Review… das finde ich auch… kleiner verweis auf Hauptpersonen…

_Danke, viel viel mal für eure Reviews!!! Ihr seid einfach die besten!!!_

_Knutschi eure torence!!!_


	14. Schlechte Zeiten? Teil I

13 - Schlechte Zeiten? Teil eins

Ginny lag nun seit einer Woche in diesem, so genannten Krankenflügel. Und wie es (halt) immer schon bei ihr gewesen war, langweilte sie sich fürchterlich.

Längst schon hatte sie alle Bücher gelesen, die sie je in ihrem Leben lesen wollte (also eine Menge), hatte ihr ganzes Leben und dessen Sinn schon zig mal überdacht, Stunden vor sich hingestarrt und zum Selbstschutz vor Langeweile, angefangen mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind zu sprechen (Was ihr wirklich (noch) peinlich war und sie (momentan) unter keinen Umständen zugeben würde).

Mit anderen Worten, ihr waren die Ideen ausgegangen und sie langweilte sich schrecklich.  
Und ach was für eine Ironie, sie langweilte sich sogar schon so sehr, dass ihre Langweile sie noch mehr langweilte als ihre sonstige Langweile.  
Der einzige Lichtblick den sie heute hatte, war der vorangekündigte Besuch von Claire.  
Sie mochte sie wirklich, obwohl sie ihr immer noch nicht ganz traute…

Eigentlich war sie ja kein misstrauischer Mensch, aber bei Claire… war da so etwas, dass sie nicht definieren konnte. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was es war, gefiel es ihr gar nicht und es brachte sie immer wieder zum Nachdenken (Das war eines der Dinge, worüber sie am meisten Nachgedacht hatte).  
Was Ginny aber noch mehr erstaunte war, dass sie in diesen vier Wochen in denen sie hier war, noch niemanden (anders), ausser Claire oder Dr. Summerville gesehen hatte.

Na gut, dass sie in den ersten drei Wochen niemanden gesehen hatte, weil sie bewusstlos gewesen war, war ja klar, aber in dieser Woche? Sie hatte hin und wieder Stimmen von draussen gehört, aber nie war jemand anders rein gekommen… ausser, wenn sie vielleicht geschlafen hatte…  
Ansonsten hatten sich die Stimmen immer in der Ferne verloren.

Ein paar mal hatte sie gedacht, eine Bekannte Stimme zu hören, doch nie konnte sie das Bestätigen.  
Was war hier so geheim, dass sogar niemand anders rein kam oder auch nie von anderen Leuten gesprochen wurde?

+

„Hallo Ginny… na hast du dich auch genug ausgeruht?" wurde sie in ihren Gedanken von einer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Klar Claire… Wie soll man sich nicht ausruhen können, wenn man eine ganze Woche im Bett liegt und nichts anderes als lesen darf?" fragte Ginny gekünstelt fröhlich zurück.

„Ginny, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich wollte dich schon früher hier raus holen… aber ich hatte die Erlaubnis von Dr. Summerville nicht." Antwortete sie und zog eine faxe.

Ginny äffte Dr. Summerville nach.

„oh Ginny, nein, ich kann dich noch nicht gehen lassen… Dieses und jenes ist noch nicht in Ordnung… und überhaupt, du musst dich ausruhen…"

„Oh, wenn du mich so gut nach äffen kannst, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen" sagte nun eine neue Stimme…  
Die drei fingen an zu lachen.

„So leid es mir tut, heute kommt nicht dieser Spruch…" sagte Dr. Summerville und ein grosses lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Heute darf ich dich endlich raus lassen und Claire kann dir endlich erzählen wo du bist, weshalb du hier bist, und, wer wir überhaupt sind…"

„Wurde aber auch Zeit" murmelte Ginny zu sich.

„Das habe ich gehört" schmunzelte Claire.

„Wie kommt es, dass du immer alles hörst, was ich sage?" fragte sie zurück.

„Oh, das ist ein Punkt, den ich dir später erzählen werde…" grinste sie.

„später, später, später… immer heisst es später… ist das irgendwie dein Lieblingswort" fragte Ginny scherzend nach.

„nein eigentlich nicht.. aber… na ja… das erfährst du später."

„na siehst du schon wieder!"

Claire verdrehte die Augen lächelte aber.

„tut mir ja schrecklich leid, und nun zieh dich endlich an. Kleider liegen da auf dem Stuhl."

Ergeben seufzte Ginny und zog die Kleider an. Erstaunlicherweise waren es Muggelkleider, und keine Roben. Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass sie Claire noch nie in einer Robe gesehen hatte.

„mal ne neben frage… warum tragt ihr Muggelkleider?" fragte sie die beiden deshalb.

„ähm… na ja… Die sind einfach bequemer als Roben." Antwortete ihr Claire und wurde rot um die Wangen.

„können wir jetzt los?" fragte sie anschliessend.

„Wie der Meister befiehlt" antwortete Ginny scherzhaft und verbeugte sich leicht.

Claire schlug ihr scherzhaft auf den Arm.

„na los, komm schon. Der Tag ist nicht endlos, und du hast noch viel vor dir."

+

Ginny lief mit Claire durch ein Endloses System von Gängen. Längst hatte sie die Orientierung verloren.

„Claire, wie lange geht das denn noch? Und wie kannst du hier nur die Orientierung nicht verlieren?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Oh Ginny, das ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer zum Merken, das ist nur Übungssache. Und wir sind so oder so gleich da."  
Schweigend liefen sie weiter.

„So, da wären wir.", meinte Claire, öffnete eine Türe und nickte ihr zu ehe Ginny eintrat und Claire ihr folgte.

Neugierig blickte sich Ginny um. Der Raum war abgedunkelt, sodass Ginny mühe hatte, genaue Einzelheiten zu erkennen.  
Verunsichert blickte Ginny nach hinten zu Claire. Diese nickte ihr Aufmunternd zu.

Langsam schritt sie weiter. Als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie ein teures Mobiliar ausmachen.

Ein Schreibtisch, an dem ein Mann sass, kam in ihren Blickwinkel.  
Unsicher schritt sie darauf zu.  
Der Mann schien in eine Arbeit vertieft zu sein, denn er blickte konzentriert auf ein Stück Pergament, dass vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Claire räusperte sich hinter Ginny.  
Er blickt Überrascht auf.

„Claire, Ginny! Ihr seid schon hier! Ich hab euch erst später erwartet!"

Ginny kam die Stimme äusserst bekannt vor.

„Hallo Schatz, hmmm… wir sind ein bisschen früher dran, aber ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem für uns zeit!" erwiderte Claire und lächelte sanft.

Ginny blickte die ganze Zeit von ihr zu ihm und wieder zurück. Es wollte und wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Nein, dass macht wirklich nichts. Mein Schwesterchen hat schliesslich schon lange warten müssen."

-Hust-

Ginny fächelte sich wild die Luft zu.

„Ginny, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt.  
Ginny, die sich in der zwischen Zeit erholt hatte, ging schnurstracks auf ihn zu und – Paff- knallte ihrem Bruder eine.

„Charlie du verdammter Bastard! Wie konntest du das nur unserer Familie antun! Weißt du überhaupt, was du angerichtet hast?" schrie sie drauf los.

Charlie hielt sich verdattert die Wange. Claire, die bei ihm stand konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen und murmelte leise: „au, das hat weh getan" Dazu grinste sie Schadenfreudig.

Doch ihr lächeln verblasste schnell, als Ginny sich zu ihr wandte und sie mit gefährlichen Augen anfunkelte.

„DAS Claire hätte ich nie von dir gedacht… ich dachte, wir verstehen uns einigermassen, und was erfahre ich da gerade? Das du das Oberhaupt der Dragonmasters bist, die ich über alles hasse, und die meiner Familie den Sohn und Bruder geklaut hat!" schrie sie an.

Claire schluckte schwer.

„Ginny… ich wollte es dir ja sagen…"

Ginny schnaubte und wollte schon wieder Luft holen, um sie ein weiteres mal anzufahren, als Charlie einschritt.

„nun mach mal einen Punkt Ginny! Sie hat weder mich „geklaut" noch ist sie gewissermassen das Oberhaupt der Dragonmasters."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Jah klar…"

„Und jetzt liebste Schwester, wirst du sie erst einmal ausreden lassen" fügte er zuckersüss hinzu.

Dann nickte er seiner Gemahlin zu.  
Diese lächelte Ginny verunsichert an.

„Ginny, ich will mich wirklich entschuldigen, und es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte es dir noch nicht sagen.. ich wollte, dass du mich, den Menschen Claire kennen lernst und nicht die Dragonmaster Claire. Wir werden dir auch alle Fragen beantworten. Aber es hat mich wirklich verletzt, dass du jetzt denkst, ich hätte deinen Bruder geklaut!"

Ginny schnaubte.

„können wir von vorne Anfangen und du versprichst mir, mich als Mensch zu nehmen, und nicht gleich abzustempeln?"  
Ginny hob misstrauisch die Augenbraue.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann, oder nicht. Aber ich werde es versuchen." Gab sie schliesslich nach, als sie sah, dass es ihrem Bruder und seiner Gattin wohl sehr wichtig war.

„Gut, dann können wir ja beginnen und wir erklären dir alles. Aber eine kleine Bedingung gleich am Rande. Du hörst erst zu, dann stellst du fragen. OK?"

„Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Zzhhh, na dann schiess mal los, ich bin ja schon ganz gespannt, was du mir erzählen wirst." Meinte sie Sarkastisch bereute es aber gleich wieder, als sie die verletzten Gesichter von Claire und Charlie sah.

„Ginny, nun gib mir doch mal ne Chance." Flehte er sie nun fast schon an.  
Ginny nickte.

„Viel – vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns setzen würden." Charlie wedelte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und schon erschienen weiche bequeme Sessel.

„Also… ich hole einmal weit aus, damit du alles verstehst, was ich dir sage. Hmmm… Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Gerüchten gibt es die Dragonmasters schon viel länger, als 1 Jahr. Alles fing vor vielen millionen Jahren an. Die Erde war noch nicht von uns Menschen bevölkert, als ein Fremdes Volk hier zuflucht suchte. Lange Zeit lebte es alleine und hatte den ganzen Planeten für sich. Sie waren ein eng mit der Natur verbundenes Volk. Die Natur war ihnen heilig.

Doch ihre Leidenschaft galt den Drachen. Sie waren der Grundpfosten, der alles zusammen hielt. Die Jahre vergingen, die Menschen entwickelten sich. Sie konnten die Religion und der Ganze Sinn hinter dem Volk nicht erkennen und jagte es.  
So verkroch sich das Volk und wurde nie mehr gesehen. Die Jahre vergingen weiter und die Menschen entwickelten sich noch weiter. Bald war die Erde entzwei geteilt. Es gab die einfachen Menschen, und es gab die magisch Begabten. Da die einfachen Menschen nicht mit dem Gedanken zurecht kam, dass es eine andere „Sorte" gab, verjagten sie auch diese.  
So bildete sich die Zauberwelt. Fern von den Muggeln, die sie nicht verstanden. Fern von allen Problemen.

Sie wanderten weit, überquerten Flüssen und schliesslich sogar den Ozean. Sie stiessen auf eine Insel, unser heutiges England, und siedelten sich dort an.

Doch bald merkten sie, dass in den Wäldern noch andere wohnten, und beschlossen, sich die Sache näher anzusehen.  
Sie trafen auf das Volk und freundeten sich mit ihnen an. Sie waren von ihren Künsten erstaunt. Besonders erstaunte sie, dass dieses Fremde Volk so gut mit Drachen umgehen konnte.

So nannten sie die Zauberer und die Hexen, die Dragonmasters.

Wie ihnen das Volk später erklärte, hatten sie eine besondere Neigung zu Drachen, ein Gen, und konnten sich daher gut mit ihnen verständigen. Die Drachen waren nicht ihre Sklaven, sondern ihre Freunde.

Die beiden Völker lebten glücklich und zufrieden miteinander. Sie vermischten sich langsam, und bald gab es keine zwei Völker mehr, sondern nur noch eines.

Doch die gierigen Muggel entdeckten die Insel und wollten sie unbedingt erobern.

Es gab einen Blutigen Kampf. Die Zauberer und Hexen mussten das Land aufgeben und flüchten. Viele von ihnen verloren ihr Leben im Kampf, oder auf der Flucht. So kamen sie nach  
Irland. Viele der älteren und „wahren" Dragonmasters starben.

So geriet das Volk und ihre Eigenschaften immer mehr in Vergessenheit. Doch die wenigen Dragonmasters, die Überlebt hatten, vergassen nie, was sie einmal gewesen waren. Sie bildeten eine Geheimorganisation, die sie immer am Leben erhielten. Neue Mitglieder bekamen sie dadurch, wenn sich eine Reinezauberfamilie wieder einmal zusammen schloss und Kinder bekamen…"

„was hat das zusammen schliessen von den reinen Zauberfamilien den mit den Dragonmasters zu tun?"  
unterbrach Ginny ihn.

Charlie blickte sie erst verstört an, ehe er weiter fuhr.

„Oh, das erklär ich dir gleich. Wie ich dir erzählt habe, haben sich die beiden Völker zusammen getan. Sie hatten Kinder mit einem Zauberer, und dieses Kind hatte wieder Kinder mit einer Hexe usw. Der Dragonmaster Anteil in ihrem Blut wurde also immer kleiner. Es gab aber auch Zauberfamilien, die stehts darauf achteten, unter sich zu bleiben, damit der Blut bestand und vor allem das seltene Gen der Dragonmaster nicht verloren ging. Diese nannte man die reinen Zauberfamilien.

Also angenommen ich würde ein Kind mit einer, sagen wir mal… , Malfoy haben… Dann wäre die Chance grösser, dass dieses Kind wieder dieses Gen erbt, als wenn ich ein Kind mit einer Muggel hätte…"

„Willst du damit sagen, du hast das Gen?" fragte Ginny verstört.

„Ja, alle die hier in diesem Bund sind, haben das Gen." Antwortete ihr Claire.

„Du also auch?" fragte Ginny leicht geschockt.  
Claire nickte dazu nur.

„A-aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum…"

„Ginny… also noch mal in Kurz form. Das Gen der Dragonmasters ist noch immer vorhanden. Auch wenn es keine „reinen" mehr gibt. Wir bekommen neuen Zuwachs, wenn eine reine Zauberfamilie wieder Kinder hat, und dieses Kind das Gen vererbt bekommt. Es muss nicht zwingend sein, dass der Vater oder die Mutter des Kindes dieses Gen so äusgeprägt besitzt. Es muss nur ein Träger dieses Gens sein, und einen weiteren Träger finden (ein reiner Zauberer), damit diese beiden Teile vereint werden können, und das Kind dann eine „vollständiges" Gen besitzt."

„Das heisst, dass es in einer Familie Generationen geben kann, in der es keine neuen Mitglieder gibt, und dann gibt es plötzlich wieder eins?"

„Genau Ginny."

„Aber dann versteh ich noch immer nicht, weshalb ich dieses Gen habe, wenn du es doch offenbar hast, CharlieEr seufzte tief.

„Hmm… wie soll ich das sagen… Also… du erbst ja nicht alles von deiner Mutter oder deinem Vater, wie zum Beispiel Ron. Du hast Eigenschaften, die er nicht hat und er hat solche die du nicht hast. Das ist das gleiche, wie bei dem Gen. Einige  
Gene erbst du und andere nicht. Das heisst aber nicht, dass du nicht auch eine Trägerin des Gens bist."

Ginny sah in verständnislos an.

„Also noch mal auf Deutsch" grinste er „Jeder Reinblütige Zauberer hat dieses Gen. Nur tritt es nicht bei jedem in „Kraft" verstanden?"

„ähm ja.. wenn ich die Trägerin dieses Gens bin… warum bin ich dann nicht auch eine Davon? Das Kapiere ich nicht ganz.."  
Charlie seufzte.

„Das ist schwer zum erklären… aber hmm… wie soll ich das sagen.. dieses Gen braucht wie zwei pole… Sagen wir mal ein positiver und ein negativer. Wenn jetzt unsere Mutter einen positiven hatte, und Vater einen negativen und Bill nur den Pol von Vater erbt, dann fehlt ihm ja der positive Pol. Da komme ich aber, erbe den negativen von Vater und den positiven von Mutter. Dann bin ich ein „richtiger" Dragonmaster. Du aber hast nur einen Teil geerbt. So ist das Puzzle stück nicht vollständig. Triffst du aber auf jemanden, der deinen Gegenpol hat, kann es sein, dass beide Teile vererbt werden und ein neuer Dragonmaster wieder da ist."

„oh, jetzt ist es mir klar geworden. Aber was ist eigentlich an den Dragonmastern so speziell… bis auf ihre… sagen wir mal vorlieben?" fragte sie nach.

„hmm… das kann man nicht so genau sagen… bei jedem ist das ein bisschen anders. Was aber bei allen ist: die Vorliebe zur Natur, irgendeinen Bezugspunkt zu Drachen, stärkeres Magiepotential als normale Zauberer, längeres Leben, grössere Widerstandsfähigkeit und treue." Zählte Charlie auf.

„aber, wie bemerkt man, dass man ein Dragonmaster ist?" fragte Ginny, nun langsam neugierig.

„Hmmm… eigentlich… wie soll ich das sagen Claire? Erklär es du ihr bitte."

Meinte Charlie mit sanfter Stimme und sah sie zärtlich an. Ginny wurde leicht traurig, als sie diese Zärtlichkeit zwischen den beiden sah.

Claire nicht und wandte sich an Ginny.

„nun ja… du weißt doch sicher, wie das in Hogwarts ist oder?"  
Ginny nickte bestätigend.

„hmm… dort werden ja alle Namen von neu geborenen Zaubern aufgeschrieben, die magisches Potential haben. Natürlich auch die Muggel. Nun, dieser Zauberer, der dieses Buch „erfunden hat, war ein Dragonmaster, und hat noch ein zweites Buch geschaffen. Welches aber nicht das magische „sein" von den Menschen aufzeichnete, sonder ob sie Dragonmaster waren oder nicht."

„Ja aber…"

Claire hob ihre Hand und Ginny verstummte.

„Natürlich wissen die meisten Eltern nicht, dass ihre Kinder Dragonmaster sind. Viele wussten ja nicht mal von unserer Existenz. Das Erbe tritt normaler weise zwischen ihrem 16 und 20 Lebensjahr auf. Alle „neuen" Dragonmaster werden, wenn sie 16 werden kontaktiert und von uns im Auge behalten. Wenn das Erbe dann in Kraft tritt, werden sie in unserem „Zirkel" aufgenommen. Natürlich liegt der unter strengster Geheimhaltung und nur die, die Eingeweiht sind wissen oder besser gesagt wussten von uns."

„und was ist schief gelaufen?" fragte Ginny sarkastisch „so wie es sich hier anhört, wart ihr ja fast heilig!"  
Claire sah sie schief an.

„Ginny, das ist nicht witzig. Also bitte keine weiteren Witze mehr, die in diese Richtung gehen." Sagte Claire scharf.  
Ginny verstummte sofort. Noch nie hatte sie Claire so ernst gesehen.

„Das ist es ja, warum du uns helfen sollest…"

„Mooooment mal. Ich soll euch helfen?"

„ja…"

„nenenenein… das war nie die Abmachung."

„Ginny, wenn ich dich so lieb unterbrechen darf, wir hatten nie eine Abmachung" sagte Charlie zuckersüss.

Ginny schnaubte.

„Also wo warn wir stehen geblieben? Ah ja.. du wolltest du ja helfen (ein weiters Schnauben von Ginny war zu hören.). Das ist ja gerade unser Problem Jahrhunderte lang war alles in Ordnung. Der „Zirkel" wurde von der ältesten Familie der Dragonmasters angeführt. Die Erben führten ihn immer weiter, vervollständigten das Werk ihrer Ahnen. Dies ging immer so. Und es lief auch wirklich gut.

Niemand erhob sich oder stellte höhere Ansprüche. Bis vor einem Jahr ein neuer auftauchte und alles über den Haufen schmiss. Er stellte höhere Ansprüche und bewegte viele andere dazu, dies auch zu tun. Sie gingen an die Öffentlichkeit und verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken. Wir konnten dies natürlich nicht dulden. Wir stellten sie unter Druck, aber alles half nichts. Mittlerweile sind wir Machtlos gegen sie. Sie organisieren sich immer weiter und lassen sich nicht aufhalten."

Ginny sah sie skeptisch an.

„Das soll ich euch glauben?" fragte sie ironisch?  
Die beiden nickten zeitgleich.

„Jaaaah.. klar.. und warum wurde ich dann halb tot geprügelt, als ihr mich herkommen liesset?"

Die beiden sahen peinlich berührt aus.

„nun ja ähm…" begann Charlie und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Aaaalles klar. Das bedarf keiner weiteren Antwort" grummelte sie sarkastisch.

Die drei sahen sich peinlich berührt aus, bis Claire die Stille brach und :" Thema wechsel" sagte.

Die beiden andern sahen sie zuerst verwirrt an.  
Claire puffte ihrem Ehemann ans Schienbein. Worauf dieser das Gesicht verzog und:" Oh ja genau… wirst du uns jetzt helfen?"

„mal sehen. Wie soll ich euch da helfen können?"

„Du musst uns helfen, um einen Gegenschlag organisieren zu können." Antwortete sie schlicht.

„Ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich kann euch nicht helfen. Ich habe nie bei so was mitgemacht."

„Aber du hast gute Verbindungen." Schloss Charlie. „Du hast Harry Potter auf deiner Seite, und dass ist viel. Viele hören auf Harry. Wenn du ihn dazu bringen könntest…"

„Nichts werde ich tun" brauste Ginny auf. „Weist du eigentlich nichts aus meinem Leben?" Schrie sie ihn an. „Weist du eigentlich überhaupt etwas über mich?"

Claire und Charlie sahen sie verdattert an.

„Ginny, was ist los… so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."

„Natürlich kennst du mich nicht! Niemand aus meiner Familie kennt mich! Niemand weiss, was ich je durchgemacht habe, oder was ich geleistet habe! Ich war immer die süsse kleine Ginny, die niemanden was tut! Aber weißt du was? Ich verabscheue diese Ginny! Ich hasse sie so! Ich bin nicht mehr Ginny sondern Ginevra! Eine ausgewachsene Person, die selbst entscheiden kann und ihren Willen durchsetzt!"  
Charlie sah sie entsetzt an…

„Ginny?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Langsam schritt er auf sie zu.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel ich in letzter Zeit durchgemacht habe, Charlie? Weißt du auch nur ein wenig darüber Bescheid?" flüsterte sie ehe sie in Tränen ausbrach.

Charlie nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und wiegte sie langsam wie ein kleines Kind.

„shhhhh… ist ja gut…"beruhigte er sie. „Alles wird wieder gut."

„nichts wird gut" schniefte sie. „Ich kann euch ja nicht mal helfen." Flüsterte sie traurig.

„Aber natürlich kannst du uns helfen…"

„nein kann ich nicht" widersprach sie heftig. „Charlie, ich kann Harry das nicht fragen, und er wird mir dabei auch nie helfen"  
Schrie sie ihn wieder an und stiess ihn weg von ihr.

„Falls du es nicht weißt, Ich bin nicht mehr mit IHM zusammen." Schluchzend fiel sie in sich zusammen und weinte und weinte.

Charlie und Claire standen hilflos daneben und wussten nicht mit der Situation umzugehen.

In diesem Moment klopfte es und ehe Charlie oder Claire etwas sagen konnten, ging die Tür auf und jemand kam rein.

„Claire, ich hab dich schon gesucht… was ist den hier los?" fragte er aus dem Konzept gebracht. „ist das Ginny?" fragte er flüsternd, ehe er auf sie zueilte, sie in den Arm nahm und sie beruhigte.

„Shhh… es wird alles wieder gut…" flüsterte er auch ihr beruhigend zu.

„Nichts wird gut" schluchzte Ginevra. „Nie wieder wird wieder etwas gut, Draco!"

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Draco, Draco was machst du den hier?" flüsterte sie fassungslos, ehe sie sich von ihm los riss und wieder aufstand.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER LOS? ICH WILL ALLES WISSEN ABER SOFORT!"

Die drei Anwesenden zuckten zusammen…

Erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen wurde.. g jaaah ich weiss… keine Entschuldigung reicht dazu aus… ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch die Geschichte noch immer gefällt, und ihr mir ein Review hinterlässt g ;D

Review antworten:

**Kaya**** Unazuki**: _Wer hat gesagt das du mies schreibst? Welcher Fiesling war das? mit nem Baseballschläger durch die Gegend wedelt_ also das war die Miss Hypocrisy und wenn ich mal zitieren darf: **_Ganz ehrlich:Du solltest irgendetwas anderes tun,nur nicht schreiben!Du verschandelst den deutschen Wortschatz,missbrauchst Ausdrücke,erfindest unsinnige Worte und hast KEIN STÜCK Talent!  
Sorry,aber überlass Harrys Schoicksal lieber Anderen!_**

Das waren ihre Worte… ziemlich nett nicht? g keks geb

**Mylanka**Vielen Danke, dass es dir so gut gefällt ;D endlich hab ich mal das nächste Kapitel fertig.. g keks verteil

**stella**** dubh **Auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön ;) auch dir ein Keks geb

**Tifferny**** Tonks **freu g wenigstens jemand, der keine Probleme damit hatte ;) sich gaaaanz fest dafür entschuldigt doch nichts dafür kann ;) Keks geb

**jule**Dein Wunsch sei mir befehl, obwohl es ja eine ziemliche Verspätung hatte g ;)


	15. Schlechte Zeiten? Teil II

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Lily100 die als einzige Reviewt hat!

14 - Schlechte Zeiten? Teil II

Zusammenfassung:

Ginny lebt glücklich und zufrieden als Medimagierin für Geburten mit Harry zusammen. Alles scheint perfekt in ihrem Leben zu sein. Die Beziehung zu Harry wie die Geburt von Hermines und Rons erstem Kind. Als sie dann per Zufall herausfindet, dass Harry sie betrügt und zwar schon seit dem Anfang ihrer Beziehung, ist sie zu tiefst verletzt und trennt sich von ihm.

Wie es so kommen musste, betrinkt sie sich und wacht am nächsten Tag in einem Fremden Bett auf… in Dracos. Da die beiden seit dem ende des Krieges sehr gute Freunde sind, beschliessen sie, die ganze Sache zu vergessen, und nicht mehr darauf zu sprechen zu kommen.

Als sie kurz darauf ein Angebot von einer neuen Klinik in Wales bekommt, beschliesst sie, dieses Anzunehmen und nach Wales zu ziehen.

Kurze Zeit später aber, wird sie in einem Einkaufszentrum von den Dragonmastern, den neuen gefürchteten „Todessern", entführt.

Als sie drei Wochen später aufwacht erfährt sie, dass sie schwanger ist. Zweifel beginnen sie zu planen und zudem weiss sie nicht wer der Vater ist. Draco oder Harry?

Eine weitere Woche später erfährt sie endlich, was es mit dem Dragonmastern auf sich hat und trifft da wieder auf Draco…

Ginevra funkelte sie böse an.

„ich will eine Antwort und zwar sofort. Mir reicht es!"

„Ginny, es ist anders als du denkst" versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen.

„jah klar… du bist nur der Postbote, der gerade ein Packet abgeliefert hat" zischte sie sarkastisch zurück.

Draco blickte sie verstört an. „Post… was?"

Ginevra verdrehte die Augen. „Muggelkunde hätte ihnen echt gut getan, Mr Malfoy"

Claire und Charlie blickten abwechselnd immer zu Draco und zu Ginevra.

„also, ich erwarte eine Antwort"

„Na wie sieht es denn aus," fragte Draco giftig zurück „es ist doch ganz logisch, dass ich auch zu den Dragonmastern gehöre!"

„Aha… und das wolltest du mir wirklich nie erzählen?" fragte sie verbittert.

Der wütende Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere und machte einem traurigen den Platz frei.

„ich wollte es schon immer aber ich konnte nicht… ich durfte es nicht. Es war einfach eine zu grosse Gefahr."

Resigniert warf sie die Arme in die Luft. Es gab ja doch nichts, dass dies ungeschehen machen könnte.

„na gut… ich verstehe dich, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch angeschrieen hab." Seufzte sie.

Die drei andern sahen sich überrascht an.

Langsam sank sie wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück und seufzte nochmals schwer.

„I-ihr müsst mich verstehn… es ist ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit passiert…"

„Ginn- Ginevra wir verstehn dich gut… es ist nicht einfach aber wir wollen dir helfen alles zu verstehen okay?" Claire fragte sanft und strich ihr dabei über den Rücken.

„Draco-„ dabei blickte sie zu jenem, worauf hin dieser nickte „Draco wird dir alles zeigen und erklären was du noch wissen willst. Einverstanden?"

Sie schnieft noch ein letztes mal und nickte

„und wann kann ich nachhause gehen?"

„Eigentlich schon heute Abend, aber erst musst du uns mit einem Eid schützen, der es dir verbietet über uns zusprechen, wenn es nicht darum geht Hilfe zu mobilisieren."

Wieder nickte Ginevra.

„gut. Machen wir den gleich?"

Charlie nickte.

„Du musst das hier aufsagen." Meinte er, worauf ein Zettel in seiner Hand erschien, den er Ginevra überreichte.

Sie nahm ihn und sogleich huschten ihre Augen über das Stück Pergament. Dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Ich Ginevra Molly Weasley unterlege mich diesem Eid, worauf ich diese Gemeinschaft nicht verraten darf ohne das mir böses geschieht. Ich unterliege somit den Dragonmaster Regeln und habe mich daran zu richten. Mir obliegt sowohl die Sicherheit des Ordens, als auch die Gesundheit. Somit lege ich mit diesem Eid nicht nur mein Leben in andere Hände, sondern auch das anderer."

Claire und Charlie nickten.

„Das mit dem Leben und so musst du nicht so ernst nehmen… das war noch so als man sich mehr vor andern schützen musste" sagte Claire mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

„Werde ich nun für immer unter diesem Eid stehn" fragte Ginny zaghaft.

„nein. Wenn du willst, entbinden wir dich von diesem Eid, sobald die Sache geritzt ist."

Ginevra nickt. „gut"

Sie lief den ganzen Tag durch den Hauptsitz des Dragonmaster-Ordens mit Draco. Dieser beantwortete alle Fragen die sie hatte und war wie immer zu ihr.

Doch als es auf den Abend zuging stoppte sie auf einmal aprupt und sah ihn an.

„Wirst du heute Abend mit mir zu meiner Familie kommen?" fragte sie und Draco glaubte ein Flehen aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Wenn du es wünscht! Sag mal hast du dir schon überlegt, was du ihnen erzählen willst? Ich meine… immerhin warst du einen Monat weg…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiss es noch nicht genau… ich hab mir schon überlegt, ob ich allen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen soll… aber ich weiss nicht." Sie wirkte hoffnungslos verloren.

„Wenn du meinst du kannst das druchstehn, dann mach das…das ist vielleicht sogar besser als Lügen… da musst du dir keine Gedanken machen, was du erzählt hast und was nicht." Lächelte er verschmitzt und kam ihr langsam immer näher.

Gebannt blickte sie ihn an, bis er nur noch wenige milimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Aprupt riss sie aus ihrer Starre und drehte den Kopf weg.

„bitte nicht Draco" hauchte sie und er vermeinte einen traurigen hauch daraus gehört zu haben.

„i-ich weiss nicht, ob ich schon dazu bereit bin."

Draco nickte verstehend, wirkte jedoch ein bisschen entäuscht.

„Sankt Potter"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre langen Haare wirbelten durch die Luft.

„nein nicht nur. I-Ich weiss nicht, ob du es erfahren hast oder nicht…" begann sie wieder zaghaft.

„Was, was sollte ich erfahren haben?"

Sie schluckte schwer und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Draco ich bin schwanger."

BANG 

härtere Worte hätten ihn nicht treffen können.

„du bist… ich meine… du bist wirklich schwanger?" Deutliche Verständnislosigkeit war aus seiner Stimme zu hören…

„aber ich meine.. „ er wirkte verloren und vor den Kopf gestossen.

Ginevra stand noch immer abgewandt. Leise kullerte eine kristallklare Träne ihre Wange hinab.

Einige Minuten vergingen und beide schwiegen zutiefst. Draco konnte es nicht fassen und Ginevra? – Ginevra weinte einfach um diesen kaputten Moment.

Nach einigen Minuten schien sich Draco wieder gefangen zu haben und blickte sie an. Erschrocken zuckte er ein wenig zusammen, als er sah, das Ginevra stumm vor sich her weinte. Sanft nahm er sie ihn den Arm worauf er sie das erste mal schluchzen hörte.

„Draco… es ist einfach so ein schlechtes timing…" konnte er aus ihrer tränenerstickten Stimme heraus hören.

„shhhh… es wird alles wieder gut… keine Sorge, dafür sorge ich schon."

Dankbar schmiegt sie sich an seine Schulter.

„In welchem Monat bist du den?" fragte er vorsichtg.

„im vierten." Wieder bebte ihr ganzer Körper unter den Schluchzern.

„Ich kann doch noch kein Kind haben… ich bin doch noch sooo jung" fügte sie noch hinzu, doch Draco hörte ihr nicht mehr zu im vierten Monat… Das hiesse ja…

„und wer ist der V-vater?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

Wieder ein lauter aufschluchtzer.

„Das ist es ja… ich weiss es nicht! Du könntest es sein… eben so wie Harry."

Draco schloss langsam die Augen… das durfte nicht wahr sein… Sanft drückte er sie näher zu sich und blieb mit ihr so stehen.

°°°°°°°°

Beide wussten nicht, wie lange sie so dagestanden waren, doch das Gefühl der Geborgenheit macht alle Worte zunichte. Wieder musste Ginevra an ihren Traum denken. Es war das gleiche Gefühl gewesen und dann… und dann war das böse gekommen. Fröstelnd schüttelte sie sich.

Draco, dem das Zittern nicht entgangen war, fragte sie sanft ob ihr kalt wäre, was Ginny verneinte.

„nein… nein es ist alles gut… können wir bitte langsam nachhause? Ich vermisse sie so!"

Verstehend nickte er.

„Los gehen wir" Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zum Ausgang.

°°°°°°°

Still sassen beide im Auto. Leise dudelte der Radio im Hintergrund. Der Regen fieselte gegen das Glas und ab und zu flapte der Scheibenwischer über die Scheiben. Die Scheinwerfer streiften in einem fahlen Licht die Landschaft. Die Stille war fast bedrückend.

Ginevra lehnte gedankenverloren gegen das kalte Fenster. Draco schien sich mit aller Kraft auf den nicht vorhandenen Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Langsam rauschten sie durch die Nacht. Wie ein einsamer Wanderer, ohne Ziel, ohne Sicherheit, ohne Geborgenheit.

„Wirst du es deinen Eltern erzählen?" Dracos Worte schnitten durch die Luft wie ein Porzellanmesser.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis Ginevra realisierte, dass Draco mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

„Was?"

„Das du ein Kind erwartest?" antwortete er schlicht.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ich weiss es nicht… würdest du?"

Draco der nicht mit so eine Frag gerechnet hatte schaute verwirrt ihn ihr Gesicht.

„ich meine, wenn du könntest"

Einige Sekunden verstrichen ehe er Langsam den Mund aufmachte und etwas antwortete.

„Ich weiss auch nicht… es ist eine schwere Situation… aber du musst bedenken… irgendwann wird man es sehen…"

Sie schaute ihn noch einige Momente an, ehe sie sich wieder von ihm abwandte.

Draco schaute wieder zurück auf die Strasse und konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz darauf.

„Würdest du mich unterstützen… ich meine wenn es … d-deines wär?"

Abermals blickte er sie an.

„Ginevra, ich werde dich bis zu meinem Tode unterstützen. Egal ob es meines ist oder nicht."

Wieder blickte sie aus dem Fenster.

Beide schwiegen sich an, bis sie ankamen. Draco schaltete das Licht aus und machte den Motor aus.

„so, da wären wir"

Ginevra riss sich wieder aus der Starre. Sie holte tief Luft ehe sie ausstieg. Wenige sekunden später folgte ihr Draco.

Stumm standen sie vor der Tür.

„Ginny, ich sag es noch mal ich werde dich immer unterstützen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Sie nickte und drückt sachte seine Hand.

„also auf in das Getümmel!"

°°°°°°°

Soo ich habs also endlich wieder einmal geschafft… Schade finde ich nur, dass ich für das letzte Kapitel nur ein Review bekommen hab (Danke Lily100)

Lily100: Klar kommt raus, wer der Vater ist… das wär doch echt langweilig, wenn das verborgen bliebe… Vielen Dank auch, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt! keksgeb

Knüschel und bis bald!

tory


	16. Home sweet home

15- Home sweet Home

Zusammenfassung:

Ginny lebt glücklich und zufrieden als Medimagierin für Geburten mit Harry zusammen. Alles scheint perfekt in ihrem Leben zu sein. Die Beziehung zu Harry wie die Geburt von Hermines und Rons erstem Kind. Als sie dann per Zufall herausfindet, dass Harry sie betrügt und zwar schon seit dem Anfang ihrer Beziehung, ist sie zu tiefst verletzt und trennt sich von ihm.

Wie es so kommen musste, betrinkt sie sich und wacht am nächsten Tag in einem Fremden Bett auf… in Dracos. Da die beiden seit dem Ende des Krieges sehr gute Freunde sind, beschliessen sie, die ganze Sache zu vergessen, und nicht mehr darauf zu sprechen zu kommen.

Als sie kurz darauf ein Angebot von einer neuen Klinik in Wales bekommt, beschliesst sie, dieses anzunehmen und nach Wales zu ziehen.

Kurze Zeit später aber, wird sie in einem Einkaufszentrum von den Dragonmastern, den neuen gefürchteten „Todessern", entführt.

Als sie drei Wochen später aufwacht erfährt sie, dass sie schwanger ist. Zweifel beginnen sie zu plagen und zudem weiss sie nicht wer der Vater ist. Draco oder Harry?

Eine weitere Woche später erfährt sie endlich, was es mit dem Dragonmastern auf sich hat und trifft dort wieder auf Draco.

Da sie endlich die Erlaubnis hat nach hause zu gehen, wartet sie nicht lange und geht. Als Begleitschutz Draco. Sie weiss es wird nicht einfach werden, mit ihrer Familie wieder zutreffen…

Unschlüssig standen sie vor ihrer Tür. Entschlossen trat Draco einen Schritt nach vorne und klingelte (Arthur Weasley konnte nach langem endlich den Klingelknopf durchsetzten)

Angespannt blickten sie auf die geschlossene Tür.

Man hörte Schritte, bevor die Türe mit Schwung geöffnet wurde und ihnen ein mit offenem Mund entgegenstarrender Fred etwas vorstammelte.

„Gin… du hier? Wie-wo-was?"

„Es ist schön auch dich wieder zu sehen, Fred." Sarkastisch blickte sie ihn an. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich gefasst und umarmte sie stürmisch, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste und durch das ganze Haus schrie:" Leute! Das glaubt ihr nicht! Gin – Ginny ist wieder da!"

Man hörte ein klirren und mehrere überraschten Aufschreie.

Molly stürzte allen voran herbei und umarmte sie überschwänglich. Dann fing sie an zu schluchtzen und zu weinen. Auch die Restlichen Familienmitglieder traten näher an sie und umarmten sie.

Draco, der daneben stand, fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz.

Irgendwie löste es in ihm eine Beklommenheit aus und eine Welle Traurigkeit überschwappte ihn.

Innerlich schalt er sich für diese Weichheit. Er blickte wieder auf und sah dann eine weitere Gestalt, die ein wenig Abseits stand und alles beobachtete.

Langsam trat er zu ihm und begrüsste ihn.

„Potter"

Er bekam darauf ein Nicken. Wieder einmal sprachlos über sein Benehmen, wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. So blieb er einfach stumm stehen und blickte dem Familienszenario zu.

Nach endloser Zeit wie es ihm erschien, trennte Ginny sich von ihrer Familie und gesellte sich zu Harry und Draco.

Erst einmal unschlüssig wie sie sich Harry gegen über benehmen sollte, stand sie einfach nur da. Dann raffte sie sich zusammen, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Sogleich sie das getan hatte, wusste sie, es war ein Fehler gewesen. Sie liebte ihn noch immer.

Beide wollten sich gegenseitig nicht mehr loslassen, doch Gin wusste sie musste dies tun, sonst würde sie beide umso mehr verletzten.

Sie trennten sich wieder und es entstand eine peinliche Stille. Ihre Familie hatte teils überrascht, teils wissend der Umarmung zugesehen.

Glücklicherweise rettete Molly, Ginevra aus dieser peinlichen Situation.

„Kommt Kinder, gehen wir rein. Essen wir Kuchen und trinken Kaffee."

Sie setzten sich ins gemütliche Wohnzimmer und schon bald wuselte Molly mit Kaffee und Kuchen umher und versorgte alle.

Wieder einmal mehr entstand eine peinliche Stille. Gin verstand das umso mehr.

Als Molly endlich aus der Küche zurück kam, räusperte sich Arthur und blickte Gin direkt an.

„nun Ginny, das ist ja ein grosse Überraschung, dass du wieder aufgetaucht bist. Wo warst du kleine? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Sie senkte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, die enttäuschten Gesichter sehen, wenn sie ihm antwort gab.

„Ich- ich war weg."

„Ginny Mäuschen das wussten wir auch, aber wo warst du? Wir wussten nur von Hermine, dass du von einem Dragonmaster mitgenommen wurdest."

Draco der neben Ginevra sass, berührte beruhigend ihre Hand. Dankend blickte sie auf und lächelte. Dabei nicht achtend, dass die ganze Familie zusah.

„ich kann und will es euch nicht erzählen." Antwortete sie darauf schlicht.

Auf allen Gesichtern zeichnete sich ein grosses Fragezeichen.

„aber warum den nicht?" fragte ihr störrischer Bruder Ron.

„Ron, du wirst mich nie verstehen." Seufzte sie.

Für ihre Eltern musste es wirklich schlimm sein, nicht erfahren zu können, wo ihre einzige Tochter einen Monat hin verschwunden war, für ihre Geschwister einfach nur unbegreiflich.

„na gut Gin. Wenn du uns das nicht erzählen willst, was wirst du uns denn erzählen? Nichts?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.

Ginevra schüttelte den Kopf.

„es ist besser so. Aber ich kann euch erzählen, dass es mir immer gut ging, und sie nichts mit mir gemacht haben, was ich nicht wollte."

Alle schienen erleichtert.

„aber warum, warum zum Teufel wirkst du dann so verkrampft." Harry hatte sich das erste mal gemeldet.

Ginevra verfluchte ihn. Warum musste er ein so guter Auror sein und ein Gespür dafür haben? Warum? Das machte ihr die ganze Sache auch nicht leichter.

Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Weil ich schwanger bin?" fragte sie ihn in einer monotonen Stimme.

Alle keuchten auf.

So war das aber gar nicht geplant gewesen, dachte sie ironisch.

„Ginnyschätzchen! Was haben sie dir nur angetan?" ihre Mutter war ganz hysterisch.

„Mum, ich bitte dich! Sie haben mir nichts getan! Meinst du wirklich, sie hätten mich vergewaltigt?" Als sie den Blick sah, den ihre Mutter ihrem Vater zuwarf, seufzte sie resigniert.

„ich bitte dich! Ich bin im vierten Monat! Das geht nicht!"

Sie blickte die ganze Familie an. Fred und George waren einfach geschockt, um es milde auszudrücken, Molly konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich freuen oder geschockt sein sollte, Ron sass einfach ausdruckslos da und schien ganz woanders zu sein, Arthur war etwa in der gleichen Situation wie seine Frau und Harry, dieser sass einfach nur Ausdruckslos da.

Wieder einmal mehr drückte Draco ihre Hand aufmunternd. Auch Molly schien sich schnell wieder gefasst zu haben und fragte atemlos:" Wer ist dann der Vater?"

Gin senkte wieder den Blick. „I-ich weiss es nicht" antwortete sie schlicht und sah wieder auf.

Molly kreischte entsetzt auf. „Du weißt es nicht? Aber du wirst doch eine Vermutung haben?"

„MUM! Ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, das mir bei dieser Situation nicht gerade wohl ist? Ich meine, aber Hallo ich bin 23, habe gerade einen super Job, eine schwere Beziehung hinter mir und weiss selber nicht von wem ich schwanger bin?"

Molly starrte sie mit grossen Augen an. „Du hast Recht Ginnyschätzchen tut mir Leid."

Ginevra wehrte ab. „nein sorry. Ich bin Schuld. Es ist nur im Moment nicht gerade einfach, Mum. Ich denke, die die als Vater in Frage kommen, wissen das. Ich weiss nicht ob ich es da einfach raussagen soll… ich meine es ist auch für sie nicht ganz einfach."

Entschuldigend sah sie ihre Mutter an.

„Ich möchte jetzt nach hause. Entschuldigt ihr mich?" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verliess das Haus. Draco folgte ihr.

„Ich bringe dich Nachhause."

„nein, nein Draco ist schon ok. Ich wohne in Wales. Das wären viele Stunden Fahrt. Das lohnt sich nicht für dich. Geh du nach hause. Ich appariere."

Widerwillen nickte er, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr los.

Doch Ginny apparierte anstatt nach hause, zu Harry. Sie musste mit ihm reden.

00000

Wie erwartet kam Harry kurz darauf. Er schien überhaupt nicht Überrascht zu sein, sie gemütlich sitzend auf seiner Couch zu finden.

Angespannt sah er sie an.

So vergingen einige Minuten.

„so, du bist also schwanger."

„jeps" ihr blick hing in der Luft.

„und wann wolltest du es mir sonst sagen? Nie?" Harry schien zu tiefst enttäuscht.

„Mein Gott Harry! Ich weiss es auch erst seit knapp drei Wochen oder so!" brauste sie auf.

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, der wohl ‚Entschuldigung' heissen sollte.

Wieder war einige Minuten eine endlose Pause.

Und wieder war er es, die die unheimliche Stille unterbrach.

„Gin. Ich vermisse dich sehr" aus seiner Stimme war reine Sehnsucht heraus zu hören und Ginevra verriss es fast das Herz.

Gequält sah sie auf. „Harry" hauchte sie. „du weißt, ich habe dich immer geliebt. Doch das reichte dir nicht! Glaub mir, es ist besser so… für uns beide"

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Gin, ich habe mich geändert."

„Das hast du das letzte mal auch gesagt."

„Nein wirklich! Ich… es war ein Qual für mich die letzten Monate. Bitte, bitte komm zurück!"

Sie blickte in seine smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen tiefste Verzweiflung zu lesen war. Es waren die Augen, in denen man sich sooo leicht verirren konnte, es waren die Augen, die sie über alles liebte und es waren die Augen, die vielleicht einmal ihr Kind haben würde.

Sie riss sich aus seinen Augen und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Nein Harry… ich kann nicht!" hauchte sie und eine träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Sanft wischte er mit seinem Daumen die Träne ab.

„Gin, bitte! Gib mir doch eine zweite Chance!" Jetzt war nur noch pure Verzweiflung zu hören.

Gin verriss es das Herz. Sie musste stark bleiben. Sie musste es.

Sie blickte in seine Augen. Ihre Lippen zitterten und wieder rollte eine Träne die Wange hinab.

„nein" hauchte sie „nein, du hattest deine zweite Chance."

Als sie ihm so in die Augen sah, sah sie wirklich den Harry, den sie liebte, den verletzlichen, loyalen Harry. Und es tat noch mehr weh, als sie eine Träne sah, die stockend seine Wange hinunter rollte.

Sie wusste nicht, was für Pferde sie ritt, als sie sich hinaufbeugte und ihr Mund sich immer mehr seinem näherte. Sie konnte die Anspannung in der Luft riechen, als sie aufeinander trafen und in einem erst zaghaften und dann Leidenschaftlichen Kuss endete.

Beide keuchten, als wären sie einen Marathon gelaufen.

Wieder blickte sie auf und versank in seinen tiefen endlosen smaragdgrünen Augen.

Unendlich zärtlich sahen sie sich an.

„Ich liebe dich Ginevra Molly Weasley." Flüsterte er heiser.

Sie schluckte schwer. Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Ja, sie liebte ihn aus vollem Herzen, doch sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Es war einfach nicht der Richtige Augenblick.

Sie wandte den Blick weg, rutschte von ihm weg und räusperte sich. Harry schien verwirrt über das ganze zu sein.

„nun ja. Ich möchte noch gerne mit dir was bereden. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich gekommen." Sie fuhr mit einem geschäftsmässigen ton weiter.

Er blickte sie noch immer verwirrt an. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen?" Seine Verwirrung war verflogen. Geblieben war wieder, pure Verzweiflung.

Sie seufzte, schloss wieder einmal die Augen, holte tief Luft und sah ihn an.

„ich kann es nicht Harry. So fest ich mir das auch wünsche, ich kann nicht." Sanft und doch bestimmt sagte sie dies. „ich möchte wirklich Kontakt mit dir behalten. Aber mehr kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Die Entscheidung bleibt bei dir."

Er schluckte hart. „Gut… Freundschaft mehr nicht!" es schien ihm wirklich nur schwer über die Lippen zugehen.

Sie nickte. „Freundschaft. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Sie lächelte leicht.

„nun gut… ich möchte jetzt etwas mit dir Besprechen… na ja.. eigentlich ist es mehr ein bitte an dich."

„ich höre?"

So erzählte sie ihm alles, was sie von Charlie erfahren hatte. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten zwar immer weiter nach oben und als sie geendet hatte, hatte er tief geseufzt, doch als sie ihn schlussendlich fragte, ob er dabei sei gab er ihr die Antwort:" wenn es für dich so wichtig ist, dann tue ich es. Aber ich sage dir eins. Ich tue es nur für dich."

Ginevra war darüber erleichtert gewesen.

Erleichtert stand sie auf. „so ich muss dann gehen… Ich muss mich Morgen wieder bei meiner Arbeit melden." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte wieder weich.

„würdest du dich mit mir zum Essen treffen?" fragte er sie vorsichtig.

„Ich weiss nicht… du bist hier in London, ich in Wales. Meinst du das wäre gut." Er nickte.

„nun gut… um viertel nach zwölf? Du weißt wo du mich findest?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„nun ich muss dann mal." Vorsichtig trat sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. So hielten sie sich einige Minuten fest und zogen tief den Geruch des andern ein. Ginevra löste sich wieder von ihm.

„nun denn, bis Morgen."

„Gute Nacht Gin. Schlaf gut."

Sie nickte. Dann war sie verschwunden.

Sooo… das wäre dann mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir ;D

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wenn nicht, dann ist halt Pech ;)

Chaitlin: DAAAANKE! °knüschel° hier ist es ja ;D. Hoffe, dieses hat dir auch wieder gefallen und es war genug lang ;D

Lily100: Woah.. nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal ;D Na ja… die meisten deiner Fragen sind wohl mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet worden… °g° Was die übrig bleibenden angeht… die kann ich net beantworten… sonst wär es ja nicht mehr lustig °g°

juno5: Ich kann dich da seehr gut verstehen und schellte mich auch selbst dafür, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab… na ja… aber Danke, dass du dich doch noch meldest °g°

Das ist auf jeden Fall besser, als nie… ;)

Princes-Frances: Danke auch dir, dass du ein Review dagelassen hast… Ich muss dir zustimmen… ein solcher Harry finde ich weitaus besser als immer der Superheld Harry ;) Na ja… da werde ich wohl geteilter Meinung mit ganz vielen anderen Menschen sein… Aber Hauptsache meine Geschichte gefällt jemandem…

Noch mal herzlichen Danke, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest, auch wenn ihr Schwarzleser seid ;)

Würde mich natürlich wie jeder über ein Review freuen ;D

Bis zum nächsten mal!

Baba ihrz! torence


	17. Vorbereitungen

16 – Vorbereitungen

Zusammenfassung:

Ginny lebt glücklich und zufrieden als ‚Medimagierin für Geburten' mit Harry zusammen. Alles scheint perfekt in ihrem Leben zu sein. Die Beziehung zu Harry, wie die Geburt von Hermines und Rons erstem Kind. Als sie dann per Zufall herausfindet, dass Harry sie betrügt und zwar schon seit dem Anfang ihrer Beziehung, ist sie zu tiefst verletzt und trennt sich von ihm.

Wie es so kommen musste, betrinkt sie sich und wacht am nächsten Tag in einem Fremden Bett auf… in Dracos. Da die beiden seit dem ende des Krieges sehr gute Freunde sind, beschliessen sie, die ganze Sache zu vergessen, und nicht mehr darauf zu sprechen zu kommen.

Als sie kurz darauf ein Angebot von einer neuen Klinik in Wales bekommt, beschliesst sie, dieses Anzunehmen und nach Wales zu ziehen.

Kurze Zeit später aber, wird sie in einem Einkaufszentrum von den Dragonmastern, den neuen gefürchteten „Todessern", entführt.

Als sie drei Wochen später aufwacht erfährt sie, dass sie schwanger ist. Zweifel beginnen sie zu plagen und zudem weiss sie nicht wer der Vater ist. Draco oder Harry?

Eine weitere Woche später erfährt sie endlich, was es mit dem Dragonmastern auf sich hat und trifft da wieder auf Draco.

Da sie endlich die Erlaubnis hat nachhause zu gehen, wartet sie nicht lange und geht. Als Begleitschutz begleitet sie Draco. Das Zusammen treffen mit ihrer Familie war schmerzhaft für alle.

Und wie es kommen musste, trifft sie da seit langem wieder auf Harry, den sie seit ihrer Trennung nicht mehr gesehen hat.

Trotz aller inneren Warnungen, macht sie ein Treffen mit ihm aus. Wie es herauskommen wird, steht jedoch in den Sternen…

Ginevra schlief unruhig und schlecht. Immer wieder wachte sie auf und hatte darauf Mühe, wieder einzuschlafen. Als es dann endlich Zeit war, auf zustehen und sich bei Roman zu entschuldigen, fühlte sie sich gerädert und hatte das Gefühl, seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen zu haben.

Widerwillig stand sie auf, duschte, wusch sich ihre Haare, ass etwas Kleines zum Frühstück und machte sich auf die Socken.

Es war halb Zehn. Doch es störte sie nicht. Ob sie nun ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger weg war, kam auch nicht mehr drauf an.

Sie versuchte so unbemerkt, wie es ging, die Gänge entlang zu schleichen und so schnell wie möglich zu dem Büro von ihrem Chef zu gelangen.

Wie durch ein wunder begegnete ihr niemand auf dem sonst überfüllten Flur und ohne aufgehalten zu werden, klopfte sie an der Bürotür an, nur um kurz darauf aufgefordert zu werden, die Türe zu öffnen.

Die Reaktion von Roman war einfach nur zum lachen. Ginevra hätte auch garantiert gelacht, wenn sie nicht gerade in so einer hoffnungslosen Lage gewesen wäre.

„Ginny?" stammelte ihr Chef.

Diese quittierte dies lediglich mit einem Nicken.

„Setz dich, setz dich doch!" forderte er sie auf.

Schweigend setze sie sich. Die peinliche Stille lastete auf ihnen beiden.

Endlich schien Roman wieder seine Stimme gefunden zu haben.

„Wie schön, dass du Wohlbehalten und ganz wieder auftauchst. Ich habe mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du Spurlos verschwunden bist!" seufzte er auf.

Auf Ginevra's Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln.

„Eigentlich hatte ich das ja auch nicht geplant." Erwiderte sie.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht von Roman.

„Immer noch die Gleiche wie ich sehe. Ich werde nicht nachhacken, was du in dieser Zeit erlebt hast. Das geht mich ja schliesslich nichts an. Aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du wieder in meine Dienste treten würdest. Wie siehst du das?"

Ginevra blickte überrascht auf. Sie hatte nicht mit so viel Verständnis und Freundlichkeit gerechnet.

„Aber gerne doch. Auch wenn du mich nach einigen Monaten wieder loslassen musst… zumindest eine gewisse Zeit." Lächelte sie ihm zu.

Dieses Mal lag es an Roman überrascht zu gucken. Fragend blickte er sie an. Ginevra schluckte. Das war der Moment, vor dem sie sich praktisch am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Das erste mal, dass sie es öffentlich aussprechen würde…

„Ich bin im vierten Monat schwanger", lächelte sie ihm zu. „Also bald nicht mehr brauchbar." Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen.

Roman musste wegen ihrem Spruch herzhaft lachen.

„Dann sind wohl alle Frauen, die hier Hilfe holen, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen?" hackte er nach.

Ginevra grinste.

„So in etwa"

Roman schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nun gut, ich verliere nur ungern eine gute Mitarbeiterin wieder nach so kurzer Zeit, aber ich kann den Lauf der Dinge ja nicht beeinflussen. In diesem Fall natürlich bist du nach der Entbindung jeder Zeit wieder herzlich hier Willkommen. Aber das Besprechen wir später noch einmal genauer. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Ginevra nickte, ehe sie peinlich berührt den Kopf abwendete.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Ähm… ich hätte noch eine Bitte an dich." Begann sie. In ihre Wangen schoss das Blut und sie bemerkte, wie sie richtig gehend rot wurde.

„Alles was du willst, Ginny."

„Also, zum einen würde ich ab jetzt lieber Ginevra genannt werden und zum zweiten würde ich dich gerne bitten, mich in der Zeit, bis zu der Entbindung, nur noch 60 Prozent arbeiten zu lassen."

Nachdenklich nickte er.

„Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung. Ist sonst noch etwas, dass dir auf dem Herzen liegt Ginevra?" fragte er besorgt.

Verneinend schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand langsam auf.

„Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis, und deine Zeit." Lächelte sie ihm traurig zu, hielt ihm die Hand hin und verabschiedete sich.

Roman blickte ihr besorgt nach.

„Wenn das nur gut geht, wenn das nuuur gut geht." Murmelte er zu sich.

°°°

Als Ginevra das Gebäude verlassen hatte, atmete sie tief durch. Das war eigentlich besser gelaufen, als sie jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Doch, wie sollte es nur weitergehen? War sie für das nachstehende bereit? Wollte sie das Wirklich?

Abwesend wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch, welcher sich langsam wölbte. Sanft strich sie darüber.

Zufrieden ging sie nach hause, machte sich da erst einmal eine Tasse warmen Kakao und machte es sich auf ihrem neuen Diwan gemütlich.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an einem kleinen Gerät hängen, welches Aufgeregt blinkte. Mühsam stemmte sie sich hoch, durchquerte den Raum und startete das Gerät mit einem Knopf druck.

„Hallo Ginny, hier ist Roman, ich wollte nur mal fragen, wo du bist. Es ist jetzt halb zwölf und du bist noch immer nicht zur Arbeit gekommen. Wenn du Krank oder dich Unwohl fühlst, bitte ruf mich doch an, wenn du wach bist. Bis bald!" mit einem Piepsen wechselte es zu der nächsten Nachricht.

So ging es fast ein dreiviertel stunden. Als das Gerät endlich verstummt war, liefen Ginevra die Tränen die Wangen hinab.

So viele liebe Menschen hatten sich sorgen um sie gemacht, wollten dass sie sich meldete, sobald sie wieder da war, hatten hemmungslos in das Telefonat geschluchzt, sie solle sich doch endlich wieder Melden.

Hermine schien es wohl sehr mitgenommen zu haben. Anscheinend hatte sie jeden Tag angerufen und auf ihren Telfonbeantworter gesprochen, ihr erzählt, was sie den Tag durch gemacht hatte, was Ian in der Zwischenzeit konnte und welche Probleme sie gerade mit Ron hatte.

Es war einfach nur wunderschön für sie gewesen, zu sehen, wie viele Leute sie gerne hatte und sich um sie sorgten.

Doch das war nicht alles. Der wohl berührendste Anruf war von Harry gekommen.

Anscheinend hatte er sofort angerufen, sobald bekannt gewesen war, dass sie verschwunden war.

Ihre Gedanken flogen wieder zurück zu seinem Anruf. Er hatte sie um Verzeihung gebeten, ihr gesagt wie fest er sie liebte, dass er es sich nie verzeihen könnte, wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde und dass er sich total daneben benommen hatte.

Doch das war Ginevra's Meinung nach nur der Oberflächliche Teil gewesen. Herzzerreissend wurde es, als er ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählte, wie er so wurde, wie er heute war, wie ein Teil von ihm gestorben war, als Sirius durch den Bogen verschwand, als Dumbledore starb, sich gefühlt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, auf welcher Seite Snape, Draco stand und wie er alle Horcruxe beseitigen konnte, bevor der Finale Kampf kam.

Flüsternd mit heiserer Stimme hatte er ihr sein ganzes Leben erzählt.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm nun begegnen sollte, ob sie ihm verzeihen konnte… oder wollte.

Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle so sicher, doch sie wollte sie nicht zulassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er so einen Triumph über sie hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie immer zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Unbewusst kreisten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem Traum, den sie im Krankensaal der Dragonmasters gehabt hatte und instinktiv wusste sie, dass es Harry gewesen war, der sie so umarmt hatte. Und dass es das Kind von ihm war.

Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte sie nur noch fester.

Gedanken versunken sass sie da, liess die Tränen, den Schmerz zu und dachte an nichts anderes als an Harry. Irgendwann schrak sie erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken.

-Harry!- schrie es in ihren Gedanken. Gehetzt blickte sie auf ihre Uhr. Es war zwanzig nach zwölf. Vor fünf Minuten war sie mit Harry verabredet gewesen.

Sie blickte an sich herunter und sah eine schrecklich zerzauste Ginevra. So schnell sie konnte eilte sie zu ihrem Bad und versuchte die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu beseitigen. Als alles jedoch nichts half, wollte sie schon aufgeben, als sie sich stöhnend an die Stirn klopfte.

Wie dumm sie doch war! Schnell zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte zwei drei Formeln und lächelte sich dann ärmlich zu.

Nun gut. Sie sah nun auf jeden Fall besser aus. Die Spuren ihres Gefühlsausbruchs waren beseitigt. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ihre langen Haare wellten sich locker ihren Rücken hinunter. Ihre Lippen schimmerten leicht im Licht. Die Kleider hatte sie gewechselt. Sie trug nun eine blaue Röhrchen Jeans und ein schwarzes Top, dazu eine passende schwarze Lederjacke.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sich das Top langsam spannte. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit dazu, sich ernsthaft Sorgen darüber zu machen.

Schnell apparierte sie in die Winkelgasse, durchquerte einige Nebengassen und stand dann vor dem ‚Circe' ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant. Wo alles angefangen hatte.

Ergeben seufzte sie und trat ein. Suchend blickte sie sich um.

In einer hinteren Ecke konnte sie schliesslich Harry ausmachen, der nervös auf die Uhr blickte und sich suchend umblickte. Als er sie endlich sah, leuchteten seine Augen hoffnungsvoll auf.

Erwartungsvoll stand er auf. Ginevra gab sich einen Ruck und lief auf ihn zu. Mit zögern umarmte sie ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie setzten sich und Harry spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen." Begann er zaghaft. Blickte vorsichtig auf und trafen genau die Haselnussbraunen Augen von Ginevra.

Mit einem Schlag wurde Ginevra klar, warum sie Harry liebte und immer lieben würde.

„Nein, das hatte ich mit keiner Sekunde vor. Ich war… ich war abgelenkt." Schloss sie unsicher und senkte ihr Augen.

Stille.

Harry räusperte sich und wollte zum sprechen Ansetzen, wurde jedoch durch einen Kellner unterbrochen.

„Was würden sie den gerne bestellen?" fragte dieser höflich.

Harry schien einige Sekunden zu überlegen.

„Für mich bitte ein Entrecote mit Salat und ein Wasser dazu." Der Kellner notierte sich dies.

„Für mich eine Flasche Wasser, ein Glas Tomatensaft und eine Omellete de la maison, bitte"

Harry blickte sie überrascht an, zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tomatensaft? Hast du den nicht immer gehasst?"

Ihr schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte gerade unglaubliche Lust darauf."

Harry grinste.

„Ach ja, Schwangerschaftsgelüste." Sobald er dies jedoch gesagt hatte, erschien ein trauriger

Ausdruck auf seinen Augen.

Ginevra bereute es, dass sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren.

„Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?" versuchte sie die Stimmung zu lockern. Doch es missfiel ihr total.

Er blickte auf den Tisch.

„Ich wollte…"

Abermals wurde er durch den Kellner gestört, der die Getränke brachte. Sobald er sie hingestellt hatte, stürzte sich Ginevra auf den Tomatensaft.

Genüsslich trank sie den ersten Schluck.

„aaah, ich habe noch nie so etwas köstliches getrunken" seufzte sie.

Harry hatte wieder einen belustigten Blick.

„Hattest du das die letzten Monate immer?" hackte er nach.

Verneinend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, dass ist ja das seltsame. Anscheinend habe ich das erst seit heute" Sie grinste.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du heute unglaublich hübsch bist?" setze er nach.

Ablehnen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Harry bitte, keine solchen Dinge. Ich bin nicht hergekommen um zu entscheiden, ob wir eine Zukunft haben, oder nicht. Ich bin hier wegen etwas anderem und du weißt das."

Er nickte. Wenn auch niedergeschlagen. Ginevra taten ihre Worte sofort leid. Warum musste sie das gerade so sagen? Nach dem sie nun alles über ihn wusste?

„Nun, was wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?" versuchte sie das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

Dieses mal schüttelte er ablehnen den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Das ist nicht so wichtig. Nun gut. Hast du schon eine Idee, wie wir vorgehen könnten?"

Seufzend blickte sie ihn an. So hatte es ja kommen müssen. Dabei hatte sie das nicht so gewollt.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiss wirklich nicht. Ich habe wirklich keine Idee, wie wir das machen könnten. Du bist doch der Taktiker von uns beiden. Ich bringe nur Kinder auf die Welt und heile ab und an mal."

Ein lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht von Harry.

„Nun gut. Die Sache ist äusserst pikant. Ich habe mir schon einmal ein paar Gedanken gemacht, doch so sicher weiss ich leider noch nichts. Ich müsste dringend einmal mit Charlie persönlich reden können. Ich muss ein paar Antworten haben, die nur er mir geben kann. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass du mich begleiten wirst. Sonst noch was?"

„Das ist gut, denke ich mal soweit. Jemanden einschleusen können wir schlecht. Dazu sind diese Kerle viel zu Misstrauisch. Zu dem wissen wir ja auch nicht so genau, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Und es muss entweder ziemlich schnell über die Bühne gehen, oder aber wir müssen dazwischen

einmal eine Pause von etwa einem halben Jahr einlegen." Erwiderte Ginevra.

Gedanken versunken nickte Harry.

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Die Frage ist nur, was wollen wir? Ein riesen Tempo vorlegen, oder es langsam angehen lassen? Du solltest dir dringend Gedanken darüber machen und mir das dann mitteilen, damit ich mich damit befassen kann. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du dich überanstrengst und dir noch etwas antust. Hast du mich verstanden?" Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie konnte ihre kaum von seinen tiefen smaragdgrünen Augen nehmen. Sie schluckt einmal den Kloss, den sie in ihrem Hals hatte herunter und nickte dann.

„Ich weiss ja selber noch nicht, wie das so genau bei mir sein wird, wie viel ich ertrage."

Als sie ihn so da sitzen sah, musste sie unweigerlich daran denken, dass sie sich sicher war, dass es sein Kind war.

Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Ihm Hoffnungen machen? Was wäre dann, wenn sie sich getäuscht hatte?

Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Zu ihrer Rettung kam in diesem Augenblick der Kellner und brachte den beiden ihr Mittag essen.

Nun drehte sich das Gespräch um belanglose dinge, was Harry in dieser Zeit getan hatte, was so in der Zauberwelt vor sich gegangen war.

Sie musste daran denken, ob Harry sich noch immer mit Frauen vergnügte. Anscheinend hatte er keine feste Beziehung. Soviel hatte sie schon aus den Gesprächen rausgehört.

„Und, wie ist das so bei dir? Hast du gerade was Festes?" Unterbrach Harry auf einmal ihre Gedanken.

„Nein" sie Schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du?"

Auch er verneinte. Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Auch keinen ‚Spass' mehr?" hackte sie nach.

„Nein" Hauchte er. „Ich habe dir damals geschworen, ich würde damit aufhören. Ich halte mich daran."

„Harry…" begann sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gin, es ist vorbei, dass hast du selber gesagt. Mach mir keine Hoffnungen, wenn du es nicht so meinst. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich werde auf dich warten. Es liegt an dir. Doch bitte, spiel nicht mit mir. Auch wenn ich es nur verdient hätte. I-ich ertrage das nicht." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. Bis es nur noch ein ersticktes Flüstern war.

Sie nickte und versuchte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen.

„I-ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen." Flüsterte sie, stand auf und zog sich ihre Jacke an.

Harry erhob sich. Blickte sie aus traurigen Augen an, umarmte sie und wollte sie am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.

Ginevra schmiegte sich an Harry, genoss das Gefühl seiner Nähe, das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Vielen Dank für die Nachricht auf dem Telefonbeantworter. Ich werde das nie vergessen, dass du mir das erzählt hast." Hauchte sie in sein Ohr, löste sich von ihm und ging schweren Herzens auf die Türe zu.

Alles um sie verschwamm, nahm sie nicht mehr war. Wie auf Wolken schwebte sie dahin und entschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

Unentschlossen starrte er ihr nach.

„Ich liebe dich Gin" flüsterte er zu sich. „Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt…"

°°°

Soooo… das wäre es dann mal wieda… °sich wegduckt und net mehr nach vorne kommt° Tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich meeega mordsmässig ultrafest Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat…

°rotwerd°

Ich denke mal, bis Weihnachten wird es nichts mehr in dieser Geschichte zu hören geben. Hab gerade ziemlich stress in der Schule und mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken. Aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ihr danach diese Geschichte immer noch weiter lesen werdet.

Meiner Meinung nach, war das ein ziemlich tragisches Kapitel °tränen wegwisch° °sniff°

Mal guggen, wie sich das weiterentwickelt.

Ich bettle um Lobe, Kritiken, Morddrohungen, Liebeshymnen etc. °g°


End file.
